Dead air- tony leaving
by fan44
Summary: What if tony took zivas words seriously and is going to leave ncis. all that is stopping him is his 4 years old son and mother of said son. will the team will be able to convince him that they actually care for him? and will Gibbs realize that there may be other people who will accept Tony as a son. crappy summery plz check chapter 1 for a deatailed summary. gibbs/tony father son.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so short summery I really think that the team doesn't realize how important Tony is, and I'm kind of making dead air his last straw. Don't worry he is gonna stay in the team but ohh they are so gonna realize that why it is said careful what you wish for.

Also in the 4th or 5th chapters I'm gonna play the crappy childhood card in a way that Tonys extreme reaction in this chapter and next chapter will be clear.

Now for quick summary what does this story will have is-

Tony has a son

Tony seriously thinking about leaving ncis

McGee realizing that tony is much more intelligent

And a extra father figure which will make Gibbs realize that tony is not a st. Bernard.

* * *

><p>Chap 1- at the breaking point<p>

The case was solved. He was in his car returning home. But he could still see Ziva and Gibbs playing catch. May be he is jealous that Gibbs actually played with her or irritated that even Zivas father and time enough to teach her baseball. And he had to learn by watching. He can't fix on what he is feeling exactly. This whole day had been a eye opener. He knew things were bad after Gibbs supposed retirement but he had decided that all the crap they had put him through was just a reaction to Gibbs departure. But now he was not so sure. May be the time has come may be his stay at ncis was supposed to end now. They actually couldn't stand to here his voice.

If he was being truthful he should have left when Rota was offered. But that time he wasn't sure but now there was nothing here to hold him back. For goodness sake this people were tired of hearing his voice. If that didn't say get lost then what does?

Without realizing he had reached his apartment. He suddenly remembered the same situation 4 years ago. 'The Ziva dinner episode' as he had named it. That day also his team had left him to wonder to leave or not to leave. That day also he had reached home without realizing when he got in the car. but that day he had turned the car around and visited a bar.

That day first time he hadn't payed any attention to the fairer sex and just drank his alcohol. He drank till he could not fill the pain in his hand was no more but the betrayal still stung. He had placed the glass down with a curse. This attracted the attention of the brunette sitting next to him. She too was travelling his road glass after glass. She had seen the abused glass sitting on the counter and said "you can't forget can you?"

He had just raised his questioning eye brow. And said "just like you"

She smirked and raised her glass and said "my family left me to die so I have a reason. What's yours?"

He also repeated her action and said "my family don't think I'm family"

Then one thing led to another and the next morning they woke up in her bed. She was looking like she had just killed someone. Her face was so child like that he had laughed his first laugh in 48 hours.

She became more frustrated with him and said "I normally don't do such things" he was going to say something funny but her eyes were so sad. So he did the decent thing and give his introduction. Which was followed by hers. Then he had mumbled something and left the place. They had exchanged numbers which he didn't save.

That one night stand somehow kept him in d.c.

He remembered all this thinking about going to some other bar but decided against it. He did like his voice after all. May be others were tired of hearing his voice but that was the only thing which kept him alive after he turned 12. So yes he did like his voice.

He shook his head trying to stop these thoughts when he reached his door opening the door he just made a straight line to the bed and without changing clothes he slept.

His whole night was plunged with nightmares where the door was opened By men having rifles, guns, and bombs. In each dream he died calling for help, begging that someone will help. But help never arrived and 2 times he saw his body dumped in gutter. He saw roaches eating his body and his father's voice telling him that he will end in gutter was present in each dream.

After seeing half of his body eaten in last dream he woke up. He searched for his clock and found it was just 5 in morning. But he knew that there was no sense in sleeping again. So with heavy lids he made his way in the kitchen. With a cup of steaming coffee in hand he recalled all his nightmares and he knew that time has come for the decision. The decision he had thought he will never have to make in ncis. But now every cell in his brain was screaming that the decision should have been made years ago. When he completed his 2 years. He never postponed that decision; not in Philly not in Baltimore. But in d.c. he had kept on postponing. He was not sure why...actually he was sure why. The reason was simple. He really though that his team was his family and more than that he had placed one Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the place of his father figure, his mentor. For years he had told himself that the man also saw him as his son at least as his protégé.

But now he wasn't sure that his father figure wanted him to be there. One by one years travelled in front of his eyes words said without thinking

"You are irreplaceable"

"Forget it McGee he is alive''

"You'll do"

"I know one more narcissist"

"If you are going to die do it quietly"

And leaving the first he could not remember any good thing. He could remember countless head slaps some good and majority without reason. The 4 months on that ship. The frog operation. Gibbs's betrayal after that. The time he was left with Eli David. He was left to torture for goodness sake and no one even said a simple sorry for that.

The choice was simple there was nothing to choose he had to leave. And it wasn't like he didn't have job offers. His inbox was full from offers by various agencies in the alphabet soup.

But with all that still he wanted to stay. He sunk on the floor resting his head on the wall behind him. He could see the hugs from Abby, the few times Gibbs have given him smiles real smiles. But that was the problem these times were not worth all the crap he has to go through day by day. His decision was made he will leave. He will hand his resignation today to Vance.

While standing again he saw a pizza box and he remembered a different time.

The time when Gibbs stood behind him even when he had murder charges on his head. He could see the whole thing like it had happened 5 minutes ago. And that one event took the decision for him he will stay one more day. One more day, as last chance because he owed Gibbs that.

He promised himself on the way to the shower that just one day, one day for Gibbs and he could feel the tension leaving his body. Because whatever will be the problem Gibbs will make it alright. And if he doesn't then tomorrow there will be no problem at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to anyone who is reading. A quick notice that English is not my first language and I know my grammar is really bad. So plz bare with me.  
>This chapter is for soapcat3372 you were the first reviewer of the story. And your review literally made my day so thank you very much.(When I started this chapter there was only 1 review but now when I completed it there are several so thanks to everyone who reviewed)<p>

0905 Ncis

He reached the bullpen in a sour mood. Ducky had just told him that he needed to rest his vocal chords some more which meant one more day of muteness. Contrary to everyone's belief he can keep quite after all he had kept quite a whole summer. After that summer he had to use his voice with care cause that time his chords were acting funny because of disuse. He could see the irony but at the moment it wasn't funny. That was his last summer with his father, who had told him that if he kept quite he will not be thrown on the streets. He believed that and kept quite but at the end he was thrown out like a piece of garbage. And to add salt on his wound his father said to him that 'if you wouldn't have acted like a mute I would at least have kept you around.' just before shutting the door on his face. After that day he made sure that he talked. Because once not talking had took his family.  
>He shook those thoughts away and plastered a big fake smile on his face and entered with a 'good morning fellow crime fighters.'<br>"Why are you so late Di'nozzo" Gibbs voice was like a growl of an angry bear. "Visiting Ducky boss"  
>"And what did he say? Please tell me you have to keep quite at least one more day" ziva said with a really cheery voice. Ha and he really though that this people deserved one more chance?<br>"Your wish is granted zivah" he said with a clipped tone.  
>"What a day ahh there can't be anything better to start a day than this" McGee's voice filtered through his thoughts.<br>No the chance was for Gibbs he knew that this two never cared for him.  
>"At least you will do some work today. And my ears can have a rest from all that movie abuse."<br>He knew that this was called humor in Gibbs dictionary but that didn't make it sting any less. May be he should really start on that resignation letter.  
>"Should have told me boss. I could have stopped years ago."<br>Words left his mouth without his knowledge. Thank god that they will think that he is talking about Gibbs comment and not about his stay at ncis.  
>"Don't think you can Do'nozzo"<br>Gibbs last blow came as he sat his chair. He just gave a bright smile at that. And started his desktop. For next 5 minutes he could feel everyone staring at him and then they all turned to their desks.  
>They didn't have a case and first time Tony was glad for that. This meant he can complete all his paperwork for last case today and then decide about his resignation. With that though he opened files and started working. All files which he usually worked at night was in front of him now. Well today at least he can have a good nights sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>McGee<p>

it was 1 hour now that Tony had started working. And no paperball no im had still traveled his way. Normally he would have been glad but now he was annoyed and by looks ziva also. Gibbs was as usual unreadable but he was starting to give I'm pissed aura.  
>In truth Tim was bored. From the first day he had joined ncis this was the first time he had to do paperwork for a straight 1 hour normally there were paper balls, movie references, small debates and what not at every ten minutes. But today there was silence and he was annoyed even angry at that silence. Suddenly Gibbs stood up with a growl which kind of sounded as coffee and left.<br>Good without Gibbs in bullpen Tony will surely start something. With that thought he glanced at ziva who gave him a knowing smirk and started typing, giving an impression that she is working. Without second thought Tim did same. And started waiting far the paper ball or a movie quote about silence. He waited for 5 minutes, 10 minutes and more. Suddenly he heard the ping of lift and was shocked to know that Gibbs had returned. He quickly glanced at Tony who looked like he haven't noticed Gibbs at all. Oh he never thought that Tony will take it so seriously. He and ziva had come up with that plan yesterday and with a great help from Abby they convinced Ducky to tell tony that he had to rest his voice one more day.  
>And now looks like there prank is going to result in a really boring day. But that will be worth the look on Tony's face at the end when he will learn that it was a prank.<br>With that cheerful thought Tim concentrated on his work.

* * *

><p>Gibbs<p>

Tony's silence had really worried Gibbs which resulted in his short visit to Ducky with an excuse of coffee. He really was worried that tony may have some serious damage to his chords. But ducky had told him about the prank and well surely one day without tony's chatter was a too good thing to pass.  
>With that Gibbs sat on his desk seeing a satisfied smirk on McGee's face. He started his own work.<p>

After 2 more hours he was annoyed oh he could see rest of the team also fidggetting except Tony who was working Without a single stop.  
>Now he was annoyed at McGee he had unleashed the workaholic Tony which was a nightmare. Even he, 'second b is for bastard Gibbs' had managed that only once and that to with a really horrible case of a small girl. Tony solved that case in just 3 days but it had taken 2 weeks to get back the frat boy Tony. And he was bored, it was too much like before he went to Baltimore and found one smart ass detective to be his SFA. Everything was too quite. He decided at that moment that Tim is never playing a prank after this. NEVER.<br>But they still had a whole day of this silence. Which was making him mad. But even he had to admit that it will be fun to watch Tonys reaction when he will get that Tim had pulled a prank on him.  
>With that he started waiting for the day to end.<p>

* * *

><p>0100<p>

'Lunch' Gibbs growled again. Tim and Ziva jumped out in an instant and started towards the lift but to their amazement Tony was still completing paper work. Their faces broke in a smirk as they saw Gibbs slowly crept behind Tony. Tim was sure that was going to jump at least 2 feet. And suddenly Tony talked, first time from morning one might add.

"I just have to finish this one file. You people can go on. And yea I heard when you said it the first time boss. No need to talk in my ear."  
>"How did you know? " ziva sputtered. "What?" Tim asked he was not understanding anything here.<br>"He knew I was standing behind him. He actually waited till I came this much from my desk to talk." Gibbs answered for Tim. "But how... you did not make a single sound and no one ever knows what you are going to do or from where you will creep up." Now this was McGee's time to sputter.  
>"Even I can't do that with all my mossad training." ziva actually sounded pissed.<br>"May be because I do know how to do my job? And now can you guy's take this discussion out I have work to do." Tonys answer was curt to the point and nothing like Tony. "Common McGee, ziver."Gibbs called from them halfway to the elevator. Tim was confused this was nothing like Tony. What he expected was some whining, some attention seeking and some dangerous pranks. He silently followed ziva to the elevator. When they were both inside Gibbs pressed the close button. And Tim had a sudden feeling that he would have been much more safe on the stairs.  
>"You have no idea what you have done."<br>Gibbs growled. "What do you mean Gibbs? We haven't done anything." Ziva answered for him.  
>He was really greatful that he wasn't the only person in the lift with pissed Gibbs. "You have unleashed the workaholic DiNozzo. Last time it took him 2 weeks to get back to normal. I so hope your prank is worth this."<br>Of course Gibbs knew Tim though. The guy may even know which planet has aliens. It was impossible to keep anything from him. But on second thought two weeks like this and he would definitely resigne. He glanced at Ziva to see that the same hesitation was marking her features.  
>At the ground floor when the doors of the elevator opened everyone saw a solemn looking team Gibbs leaving the elevator. The absence of their SFA was noticable.<p>

Bullpen No one was there except Anthony DiNozzo, when a shrill ring of a cell phone sounded. Which Tony answered with a sigh "DiNozzo."

* * *

><p>Next chapter will have entry of my oc . And I'm sorry to say it is not as good as I would like, but it is required in the story. So I'm going to post chapter 3 and 4 together to mamake it bearable. So It may take a while 2 to 3 days at least. Sorry for it in advance.<p>

Reviews are really appreciated thank you.

Hello everyone I know that my grammar is making reading this story difficult. And I'm sincerely thankful to those who pointed that cause without them I would have just kept writing in my horrible style.

But now I have a problem I tried to find a beta but I was overwhelmed by looking at the number of people available there. And I can't decided whom I should approach and how so help me out people. This is my 2nd story only so I'm quite new.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone thank you for your wonderful reviews. I took your advise seriously and searched for a beta. But I didn't find anyone. I have asked several people but no one has answered me still. I have used my whole weekend on beta search which resulted in no writing. So the next chapters will take more time. I have chapter 4 ready but 5th chapter is not even started so it will take more time. So I have decided that I will definitely try to find a beta but I will keep posting chapters if I couldn't find one. The reason is I have a history of never finishing anything which I start and I don't want to do that to this story. I'm really sorry for any problems caused by my grammar but if I have to stop for beta search then I'm sure I will end up with one more unfinished story. Which I don't want. So bear with me.

* * *

><p>Same morning<p>

1000

Social services office.

"It's not our problem miss Brown. We have seen that you are unable to provide suitable care for your child. That means you are not getting custody. You can go to court or ask the father of that child to take custody, these are your only options."  
>The brunet sitting in front of the man visibly paled at his words.<br>"What if I can raise money. Enough money to provide for him?"  
>She asked, that was her last hope. She had tried explaining that she did provide everything for her son. But they were not understanding that she can take care of her child as a single mother with such a little money.<br>"Then may be you can have his custody. But for that you have to prove you can take care of him. You'll get a month for proving that."  
>"And he will live with me for that month won't he?" She asked her voice full of hope.<br>"No. He will be in a shelter or group home till we deem you fit to take his care. Which will be decided after a full month of you proving your financial independence. "  
>A month. It has been just a day away from her child and she was this desperate. A month Will literally kill her.<br>"What if his father asks for custody? " she knew that was impossible but may be she can make someone else stand as his father. But apparently the social worker knew this trick. Cause he ansered with a sneer-  
>"He will get custody if he is fit financially and otherwise; after a DNA test that is"<br>"What?"  
>" a DNA test to prove he really is the boys father of course"<br>Now there was no hope. She had to wait a whole month for getting her child back that also with a additional herdal of getting all the money and new space.  
>"Why don't you ask one of your family member to take custody? " asked the social worker.<br>"I don't have anyone." She snapped at him. Which really proved a bad decision, cause then he told her there is nothing more he can do. And started working on some files. She got the silent 'get lost'. She slowly made her way out of the office and on the street. She never realised wher she was going only thing registering in her mind was she was going to loose her child. Her hope, her life just because she broke her law, she trusted someone. Tears started flowing through her eyes.  
>Coming back to reality she brushed them away and took a quick look at her surroundings. She was standing in front of a church. A church she had never seen before today but a church non the less.<br>She entered inside letting her tears flow, as she was at the only place where she can find help. She needed a miracle and who else was there to offer than God himself. She sat in a corner and prayed, prayed for a way out, a way to keep her child.  
>Suddenly she could see what her life will be if she lost Brandon. Life like it was before she became a mother.<p>

Her name was Emily Brown, she was 30 years old, a child of a single mother just like her Brandon. Her father was her mother's boyfriend, but when the news of her arrival came he left her mother. Her mother was a brave woman and the most loving person she had ever mate. Her mother decided to keep her, to keep the child who may destroy her life and had destroyed her relationship with her boyfriend. She and her mother had the best relationship. She was brought up like a princess but all changed when she was 17. Her mother was in a car accident. Which took her life. Then Emily was shipped from one relative to other. Her father said he can't provide for her because he had his own family. Like she wasn't his child. Then for that year she stayed with her mother's cousin. She did all housework, took a job as a part time waitress, all money from which was used for the house. She thought she found a home, a family. She was studying psychology at that time. Then she turned 18 and on the night of her birthday her aunt asked her to move out. That day she realized that, state was paying her aunt to keep her. And that money stopped the day she turned 18. So that was the day she had to move out. All of a sudden she was on the road without a single penny. She was scared out of her witts and then she did the only thing a scared teenager does in hopeless situations she called her dad.  
>He answered and she sobbed telling her whole story to him. He told her to wait till tomorrow and see what happens. With that the call ended. But luck was on her side as her neighbor Mrs. Jane Smith asked her to stay with her for the night. Mrs. Smith was a 65 years old who loved her house way much. As much as she always talked about dying their. Her dad never called again and nor did she. She stayed with Mrs. Smith for 9 months. In those 9 months she heard all sorts of stories about Mr. Smith. For her Mr and Mrs. Smith or Jane and Brandon as she started calling them, had a fairytale marriage he actually loved Jane enough to cook for her every weekend and used to sent her roses without reason. He died when Jane was 60 which really took the light out of Jane's eyes. That was What a fairy tale marriage was for her. In those 9 months Mrs. Smith became a mother figure for her. But she knew she couldn't stay there forever. She was saving some money for renting a place. So that she could move out.<p>

But all changed when she mate John. He was the typical jock. They fell in love and she moved in with him. Her studies were affected in all this, but she never cared about that. She wanted that fairytale love and her career was not that important in front of it. For some reason Jane took a instant dislike to John but Emily never listned to Jane.  
>One day John declared that he wanted to move to D. his music career. She left her college education and moved to D.C with him. That day she fought first time with Jane. Who kept telling her that, "John is just using you child" she didn't listen and left.<br>When they arrived in D. took a waitresses job and started paying bills where all John did was trying to establishing himself as a vocalist. They were together for 5 years. In those for years Emily payed every bill and did everything she could for John. And then when she was 25 john cathed a big break. He started making money first 2-3 months were the really good. But then trouble entered in their relationship. John started calling her 'mother hen' telling her that she was too conservative. Telling her that he needed some space. She was the same way when they mate and at that time he never had any problem. She tried to make it through, cause for her John was her life. Then one day she caught John cheating on her that too with her best friend. She found out that John was cheating on her for last 2 years. That night John broke up with her. Telling her that he never loved her. She left their house that same day.

She was alone and on road without any money for the 3rd time in her life. Every penny she had was used for John's career. She travelled to her aunt's town again. Feeling sure, that Jane will help her out. But when she reached, the door was opened by Jane's sister. Jane was in hospital. She rushed to Jane's hospital and never left her bedside for the next two months. Jane was sad hearing her story and tried to console her. But Jane's health kept detoreating and it was clear that her days was numbered. On the day of her death, Jane asked for Emily. That day Jane handed her 5000 dollars. Jane told her that was all she had left and to use it wisely. Emily tried to refuse the money, but Jane didn't listen. After that jane became serious and asked her to promise her something. Emily said "anything, anything you ask". Jane smiled at that and said "your heart is pure child, but you trust to easily. I want you to promise me that you will be careful. And will try to protect your heart." Emily promised her that she will be careful.  
>After that they both talked a while. Most of which revolved around Jane's husband, 'Brandon'. Emily couldn't help but wonder that when will she find someone like that. Jane read her thought and told her that one day she would find her soul mate, one who will treasure her. That night Jane died.<br>After the funeral Emily returned to D.C. She found a new job for herself and rented an apartment. She never touched the 5000 dollars given to her by Jane. Jane's death combined with the betrayal of the love of her life caused a great deal of trouble in her life. She slowly fell in a depression, she knew the signs but ignored them. She thought that time will heal everything.  
>Months crept by and Emily's 26th birthday came. She was still sad about jane and angry about john. So she didn't celebrate her birthday. That day when she was returning from her job, while crossing road, a drunk driver broke a signal and nearly killed her. A bystander pulled her out of the way.<br>It took her 5 minutes to realize what had happened. But when she realized a boiling anger took control of her mind. She snapped at her saviour and walked away leaving him dumbfounded. She was angry at him for saving her. She could have died and all this pain would have stopped. It took her some time to realizing her thoughts. She understood taht her depression had reached a whole new level. She shouldn't have ignored the signs. She was scared, she knew she needed help. She was not going to end her life because a sob broke her heart. She knew that she had to ask for help. She mentally started listing people from whom she could expect help. Her aunt-like she would care John- he was the reason of this mess.  
>Her best friend-well technically she was her enemy now and you don't ask enemies for help.<br>only other person in her list was Jane, who was dead. So her help was out of question.

Waw her whole list turned out as a big joke.  
>She couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. And suddenly she remembered that her dad can help. After all she was his blood, he would obviously help when her life is at risk.<br>She dialed her dad's number and waited. The call was answered and her damn broke she started sobbing "Dad I'm Emily. I ...I need help dad ..dad please help."  
>"How dare you call here" a woman's voice answered. It was her step mother.<br>"I don't care if you are dying don't you ever call at my home. He is not your father; he is my husband."  
>With that the call ended. She was numb. She sat on a park bench for half an hour, befor realizing that it wasn't her father who said those things. With that thought hope made it's way in her heart. She called again and this time waited for her dad's voice.<br>"Hello"  
>"Da..." she was interrupted in a moment by "She told you not to call here didn't she? Why the hell are you calling again.?"<br>"Dad.. I'm ... I need help dad plzz dad just help me. Im your daghter dad please"  
>"You are nothing to me. I never wanted you and I told your mother to abort. But she wanted a child. Now it is her problem. I don't care that she is dead. I never asked for a child. You may have my blood in your body; but that does not make you my responsibility. "<br>"But dad.. I'll die if you don't help." She was shocked with her fathers words but sure he will not let her die. Every parent cares for his child after all.  
>"I don't care. Go die. You are not my family so never call here again." With that the call ended. She was numb she just couldn't understand how her father; her only living family could left her to die alone.<br>She stood up and started walking; she just walked without thinking of any destination. When reality knocked on her senses again she was in a bar.  
>Well good for her. She took a sit and started drinking. She never paid any attention to anyone who tried to bye her a drink. After some time people stopped disturbing her. Then suddenly someone sat beside her. She never paid any attention to him. Her full focus was on her drinks.<br>Untill her neighbor slammed his glass on the counter. That was the first time she noticed him. He was a blonde and he too was travelling her road, glass by glass.  
>Without thinking she said-<br>"you can't forget can you?"  
>He raised a questioning eye brow for some time it looked like he was not going to answer and then he suddenly said "just like you"<br>She had to smile at that. She then raised her glass and said "my family left me to die so I have a reason. What's yours?"  
>He to repeated her action and said "my family don't think I'm family"<br>After that what happened was foggy.  
>All she could remember next day was feeling sorry for him and also a feeling that he to was travelling in the same boat. They talked some. Which she could not remember for her life. After that night all she remembered about their conversation was a cryptic 'Ziva dinner episode'.<br>Then one thing led to another and the next morning they woke up in her bed. She was sober then and felt like a really pathetic person. She had chosen the most easy and useless way to solve this mess. She knew drinking was obviously going to increase her problems. Well like having one night stands will do wonder for you self esteem. He must have noticed her face and found something funny in her misery. Cause he laughed loudly and that to for a whole minute. That made her angry and annoyed so she said the most cliche line of all "I normally don't do such things."  
>He stared at her for a moment and she was sure that the jerk was going to say something which will make her slap him across the face.<br>But all he said was

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo."

* * *

><p>Tadan tada<p>

Hehehe

I know I said I'll post chapter 3 and 4 together but I have to proofread chapter 4 so I'll post it as soon as possible. It will be up tomorrow sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone here is chapter 4 Just a quick thanks for all reviews. And someone has sent a review telling me that it's a Tiva story. Well whoever you are check the pairing plz. Its a Tony and oc story as it is stated in summary. So everyone else plz tell me what you think about this.

* * *

><p>She stared at him for a moment and then said "Emily Brown" they exchanged numbers and he left.<br>Emily was so wrapped up in feeling guilty for this episode that, for the next 5 days she completely forgot about her dad and everything else. And suddenly one morning she felt the depression again. With that came the realization that she was a orphan now. There was no one else who could help. She decided that she will wait for half month before seeking professional help. It was going to be really difficult with her financial situation. So she ran to the only option she had. She ran to a church and prayed to God for help. For a reason to live for. She kept praying for next 10 days. Each day growing more certain that no one was going to answer her. On the 11th day she had a doctors appointment. That appointment changed her life upside down. She learned that day that she was pregnant. It was clear that her one night stand had created a problem. At first she was angry and then she felt like her prayers were answered. Now she had a reason to live. She decided to keep the child. She even decided on names that very day 'Jane' if its a girl and 'Brandon' if its a boy she told her doctor with a bright smile. He looked at her like she had lost her mind and tried to tell her that what a big responsibility it is. She smiled and said "I will make it doc don't worry."  
>She decided to use Jane's money for her child. Then she thought about the father of said child and her joy turned into fear. She suddenly saw how similar the situation was to her own birth. And now its not even a established relationship; its just a one night stand. She pondered over her options and decided never to inform the father. She didn't want a drunkard as her child's father, so it wasn't a loss. But she made sure to note down his name and number. -<br>She was working till the last day it was possible. Making quite a nest of money for the next years. The thoughts about her coming child had helped her to crush the depression without any real efforts. Well she did had pregnancy hormones to thank after all.

Her delivery was normal and their were no abnormalities except there was no one there, to hold her hand.  
>When the nurse handed her, her baby boy, that was the most happy moment of her entire life. She watched a sleeping child. A child with blond hair like his father. She felt little sad that the child didn't inherited her hair. But the baby boy choose that exact moment to open his eyes and she felt like the most fortunate mother in the entire world. Peering at her were the brightest green eyes. In that same moment she decided that she loved his eyes. They were the most innocent eyes with a smiling promise that her life will never be lonely ever again.<br>- She named him 'Brandon'. One of the nurse told her that Brandon meant Prince in original Celtic culture. She could have never found a better name for him. He was her prince. She never gave any middle name to him which annoyed the social worker quite a lot but she didn't have any man in her life worthy of that honor. So he was named only Brandon. Brandon Brown son of Emily Brown that all it said on his birth certificate. Nothing was mentioned about his father.

Their first few months were pretty rough. As Emily had no help and no idea how to care for a new born. But they made it through.  
>They had to change places from time to time. But they were able to have a sweet life. And then everything changed when they found their last place. Where she was still living. It was a small apartment in a seedy area, but that was the best she could afford at that moment. There she found that her neighbors were a young couple, Dave and Tina. The neighborhood was quite shady so at first she was weary of them. But they proved out quite helpful neighbors. She had a job as a day care lady. She made the deal in such a way that Brandon was also in the same day care center. So there was no problem of baby sitting him. Still Tina offered her babysitting if she had any date or any other appointment. Steadily she started letting Brandon stay with Tina whenever it wasn't possible for her to take care of him.<br>She even started an extra job as a waitress making some extra money. She usually took night shifts of 7 to 11 as Tina would be available to watch Brandon at that time.  
>After nearly 4 years of never trusting anyone than her child, having some friends was a good change. She remembered Jane's warning abot being too trusting on a time or two. But ignored it feeling that it was just a trust issue due to her past experiences. Everything was looking good for the first few months. Then one day, when she returned home from waitressing and went to Tina's to collect Brandon all hell broke loose. She found that, cops had arrested Tina and Dave for selling drugs. And as Brandon was there, social services had taken him in custody.<br>That was two days ago. Yesterday the whole day she was trying for just a glimpse of her child. Simultaneously trying to convince the social worker that it was just a misunderstanding. But her poor financial situation was making everything difficult. Odds of her getting back custody was very slim. Today's meeting had proved that in no uncertain terms. So now her only option was the man who didn't even know that he had a son. She wanted to laugh. But now was not the time for that. She had entered in this church asking for one more miracle. But it was looking like she had to make a first move. With determination she left the church making her way towards her home. She will call one Anthony DiNozzo and make him help her. He would have to help; she will resort to any level to make sure of that. No ethical boundaries mattered when it's about her child.

0100 At last after a search of 1 hour she found what she was searching for. Number of one Anthony DiNozzo. She gathered all her courage and dialed.  
>"DiNozzo" a rough voice answered rudely.<p>

"Anthony DiNozzo?" She asked not sure that the number given to her was correct.

"Yes and you are?" The voice was still rude and may be tired.  
>"Well... you see you don't know me but we have met before. And I was thinking that um... "<br>"Look normally I would be flattered that some lovely lady had taken the pain of calling me, but today I'm not in mood." She could literally see him rolling his eyes, ready to end the call.  
>"The ziva Dinner episode" she had no idea why she said that, may be because that was the only thing she remembered about him. But for whatever reason it worked. "What? What did you say? Who are you?"<br>"We met in a bar 4 years ago. You said something like that. And I just want to talk to you."  
>"Are you a brunet?" What kind of question was that. What kind of psycho is he?<br>"What?" She answered.

"Just answer me." His voice had a edge now.

"Yes I'm."she answered.

"Good cause I remember meeting a brunette that day. So what do you want to talk about look I really don't have any time for a one night stand again." Came his reply. The guy sure talked to the point.  
>"Look all I need is just half hour of your day. Please meet me today. It really is important, please, please just meet me today." She was sure that he was going to say no. Her life was depending on his answer she couldn't help but beg.<p>

* * *

><p>NCIS Tony's pov<p>

She was literally begging. What was about this girl? Why did she always came in picture when he was going to leave NCIS? Well last time she made sure that he stayed. May be this time also she can provide a reason? But did he want to stay? Of course he did. This is his family after all. Well one stupid prank shouldn't end his family, should it?  
>"I'm ready. Where do you want to meet? " Well a push to stay with his family, that was what he needed. He was sure.<br>"Wherever you want." what is the problem with this girl. Why the hell she is acting like her life depends on this meeting?

Not my problem, and I have got a mountain of my own, Tony thought.

"Well..., there is a coffee shop near the bar where we met. Let's meet there today at 7 pm. Okay? "  
>"Yes. Thank you very much. You have no idea what a great favor you are doing me. I'll wait for you there. Thanks again."<br>With that the call ended. Well this chick had some serious problem. But last time she somehow made him stay. May be she can work her magic again. This team was his family. Only family who cared or at least pretended to care. He would take any option to stay here. Anything, a small glitter of hope to hang on. With that thought he made his way to lunch.

* * *

><p>So here is chapter 4. Chapter 5 will mostly take a week.(I have some small tests in college.)<br>Plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

capter 5

Hello guys sorry for the late. But I was just told that j have to wear spects but I don't want to. As my no. Is very small they told me to give up on computer and cel phone for some time. So the updates will be slower.

Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

><p>NCIS.<p>

After lunch when he returned with Ziva, McGee wasn't surprised to find that Gibbs was already at his desk. But finding Tony at his desk was a shock. Which was replaced by disappoint when no "hey Mclate" or any other McSomthing traveled his way. He made his way towards his desk and then quickly glanced at Ziva who also looked disappointed by Tony's lack of reaction to their arrival. Shaking his head McGee started working on his report knowing that Ziva would also be doing the same in next 2 minutes.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sighed in frustration. He wasn't surprised to find Tony on his desk when he had arrived. It was clear that his sfa had not bothered with going to lunch. But what surprised him was the lack of reaction on his arrival. So when 10 minutes after him, Ziva and McGee had made their way in the bullpen, he was sure that no greetings will be offered by his sfa. He was sure that he had asked his second in command to be quite at least million times. And he was also sure that McGee had also said the same at least billion times. Well it was pretty clear that after today no one from his team will complain about Tony's talking at least not for the next month. This day will serve as a good reminder that what happens when DiNozzo is silent. With that thought he resumed working, still a little angry on the silent bullpen and the small voice telling him that he is never going to say "shut up" to Tony again.<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva sighed and glanced at Tony. They had came back from lunch an hour ago and still Tony had not uttered a single word. The bullpen was showing a shocking similarity to a burial ground. At the start of the day she and Tim had made an effort to talk normally but it was clear that none of them had any special gift in making small talks. She wasn't sure that McGee had anticipated such a strong reaction from Tony when he had planned this prank.<p>

She thought for moment and decided to make one more effort.

"I knew that you love hearing yourself Tony. But I never thought that you would care this much for your voice or that you have this much self restraint. Should be hell for you, being silent for so long?"

She saw Gibbs twitching a sure indication that he was listening. McGee on the other hand openly stopped doing his work and turned towards Tony. Ready, for hearing some kind of long whining from Tony.

Tony was going through his mental list at what should he take with him, where to move, which job to accept. At the moment he was inclined towards homeland. Director Morrow was there and had offered him a standing offer just like Fornell. He still had hope that his meeting with the brunette will fix the matter but a guy can always have a plan B.

Suddenly his train of thoughts was disturbed by Ziva's cold voice.

He took a moment before answering in his own cold voice.

"Thought you wanted me to keep quiet Ziva" and started on his work again.

* * *

><p>Now Ziva was worried. She had a suspicion that the stunt they pulled yesterday was not quiet forgiven. Maybe this prank was a bad idea? But it was Tony. She had tried to kill him and he had forgiven her easily. So a single prank was nothing to be worried for.<p>

* * *

><p>Well that was odd thought McGee. Maybe Tony is taking this prank seriously? He shook that thought away in a second. This was Tony the guy did not have 'serious' in his dictionary. And after all what difference does a single prank can make?<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs wasn't sure what Dinizzo was doing. For a moment he was worried that this prank was crossing a line. Then it occurred to him that maybe his sfa was just yanking McGee's chains. Acting like he was actually going to work that much seriously.<p>

With that thought he stopped worrying about the prank. After all it was Tony; the guy had bounced back from the plague. No prank can do more damage than that.

With those thoughts each member of team Gibbs resumed their own work. No one thought that maybe Tony did have some limit to his patient and forgiving nature. That their loyal St. Bernard was in reality not a dog but a human with feelings

It was an hour after that when a frustrated agent Ross (sfa of one of other teams) stopped at Tony's desk. Gibbs was gone on one of his coffe run and Ziva and Tim were bored out of their mind. So now all the attention was on the guest agent, who was blissfully unaware of it.  
>"We all know you are superman Tony but why do you have to prove it every time?"<br>Frustration was evident on agent Ross's face. Oh surely Tony must have done something idiotic thought Ziva cheerfully. "What did I do?" Tony answered with a voice full of amusement. "What did you do? Oh lets start shall we? I haven't completed my paperwork for the last case. Let alone the other paperwork for bullets, cars and everything. On top of it the paperwork monsters are threatening me that they will stop giving bullets to my team. And you know what happened when I tried to tell them that no one can complete that much paperwork in such a small time, do you know what they said ?"  
>Now Tony was looking sheepish. At starting Tim was sure that the agent was angry at Tony but now it was evident that whatever was going on it wasn't anger.<br>"They said that agent DiNozzo is finished his work for last case and the work for next two days. What the hell, tony" Ross said like a small child. "Well I can help you with yours? That will be okay won't it?" Tony asked helpfully. "Oh sure. But you had helped me at last Christmas then last thanksgiving and I think 4 cases in between. I really don't want any more favors Tony." Ross said in defeated tone.  
>"Then what can I do? You know it's not my fault that I'm so good in paperwork and well...in everything else" Tony answered with his usual 1000 watts smile.<br>Agent Ross smiled at that "yeah yeah we all know you are good but please Mr. Superman take some pity on us. I haven't finished my last case and you are ready with paperwork for next two days."  
>Tony smiled at that, "well now that you are calling me superman I have to help you, don't I? So what do you want my damsel in distress? "<br>"You called me what?" Now Ross was pink in face and Tony was smirking widely. "Ya okay. Just stop your paperwork spree would ya? You are two days ahead so you can do the rest later and we other poor humans can do ours in peace without the constant reminders of how far ahead you are."  
>" ya okay. " Tony answered with a smile. Which seemed to lighten the mood of the other agent. He started to leave and then stopped, " you know Tony it's a good thing that you are not someone who likes to show other people down. Cause if you were we would be damned." With that offhand complement and a grateful smile towards Tony the agent was gone.<br>"What was that all about?" asked Ziva, noticing that Tony was in a talkative mood. McGee also raised a questioning eyebrow towards Tony. Sure that, now Tony will start about how good an agent he is and that's why he is called very special agent DiNozzo. After all Tony never does any thing worth this much praise. So that now someone has praised him he will go on and on about it.  
>Tony saw the look of distrust on his team's face. A look that was clearly saying you did not earn that much praise. But he had to answer Zivas question so he answered, "Nothing."<br>"What do you mean by nothing? He actually complemented you on your job so he must have been in some terrible accident. Why else someone Will say you are good at paperwork. Yes?" Ziva tried again.  
>Now Tony was at the end of his rope. "If you are so sure of that then why ask me?"<br>With that he again turned towards his computer. Leaving Ziva and McGee full of questions.  
>He, himself found it hard to believe that praise. It was a normal thing for Ross (and some other sfas also) to say things like that. Saying that he was really good at what he did. But with 10 years of working with Gibbs a man can never accept complements easily. Especially when you are Tony DiNozzo then the best you can get is "you would do."<br>Tony tried to get reed of those thoughts. Well he has to talk to Gibbs about yesterday, about his staying or leaving. So lets find Gibbs. It would be good if he can find Gibbs somewhere alone. He thought for a moment and realized that Gibbs will be in Abby's lab.  
>So he left the bullpen and made his way to Abby's lab. When he entered inside he was proved right. Gibbs was there with their favorite lab rat. "Hey Abbs, can I enter or you two are deciding on something big like a new tattoo for you?" He asked entering with a smile on his face. He wasn't angry with Abby. Sure their friendship was strained for past few months but it was impossible to be angry at her. She was like a little sister annoying and lovable. Gibbs analysed his sfa. He was glad to see him smiling again. He was getting worried about this prank and he was down here with Abby to discuss just that. Looks like Abby was not included in that big circle of silence, Tony was at least talking to her. His thoughts were stopped by Abby's reply,<br>"Well Gibbs was telling me that how silent the bullpen is and how good it feels. I thought that I can also have some silence but looks like I'm the only one with whom you are going to talk. Ha what a bad luck."  
>Tony was shocked, he thought that they were all disturbed with the silence in bullpen. Looks like he was wrong. But Abby is smiling so may be she is joking. 'Yes she is joking just like Tim and Ziva ' a small sarcastic voice said in his head. And suddenly he was angry.<br>Gibbs could see the change in Tony's mood. He could feel that Abby's joke had cut deep and he was annoyed at that. He had his quota of silence, he wanted some voice and looks like Abby had shot down their last chance. "Don't worry Abby, you don't have to bear that cross. I was just searching for Gibbs. Give me a moment with him and you can have all the silence in the world."  
>"Why are you so rude Tony? I'm not going anywhere and nor is Gibbs its my lab." Abby pouted. Not accosted with Tony talking to her in that tone.<br>Gibbs was sure that Tony would leave now and whatever chance he had to make this right will be gone. So he felt relief washing over him with Tony's next words.  
>"Well then, can I come to your place tonight boss? That will not be a problem will it? "<br>Gibbs was glad that DiNozzo was ready to talk. So they can sort out whatever it was going on in Tony's mind. But he was not going to show that on his face so he answered, "Well that never stopped you before DiNozzo? Don't think it will stop you today"

Tony was not sure about this answer. He know that this is Gibbs humor, but may be Gibbs was seriously saying that he was a problem? So he chose a easy way out. Leave the lab and think about it later. "Okay boss" with that he left the lab. Lost in deciphering Gibbs answer. He never saw Jimmy coming towards him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Jimmy's loud "Tony stop." When he spotted Jimmy, he smiled at him. Relieved to find his friend. Jimmy wasn't there with Duck this morning. This was the first time they met today. "Hey Jimmy" Tony answered.  
>"How is your throat is it hurting? Did you take any medicine? " Jimmy fired his question. "Duck checked me today. He said I have to rest my voice today but nothing serious. Cool down Jimmy. "<br>"You are coming with me I want to check you myself. Don't even try refusing agent DiNozzo. I'm not listening to you come with me now." Palmer said in a strict voice reminding Tony of Gibbs. "Okay okay I'm coming. Lead the way germlin."  
>Tony followed Jimmy without any second thought and let him do his things. Opening his mouth wide for the prodding and checking. When Jimmy was busy with the check up Tony wondered about their friendship. Jimmy was his next of kin after Gibbs hiatus. A task he asked for. After that Jimmy became his close friend, helping him through some tough times. So it wasn't the first time that Jimmy was fussing over him, about taking care of himself. Tony sighed thinking that how hard it will be to tell Jimmy that he is going to leave this job.<br>His thoughts were disturbed by Jimmy who looked thoroughly confused.,  
>"Well Tony I don't see any problem. There is no need for you to stop talking everything is good. May be I'm missing something why else would Dr. Mallard tell you to rest your voice? But I'm sure there is no problem with your throat"<br>That's odd thought Tony why would Duck tell me to rest his voice when there is no need for it?  
>That was the only thing in his mind as he made his way towards the bullpen. Unaware of the team gathered there to end their prank.<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter will come as soon as I can manage. Plz review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. And sorry for the late update. I'm apologizing for all gramatical mistakes beforehand. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tony was in the elevator wondering about Ducky's instructions. Unaware of the team gathered in the bullpen ready to end their prank.<p>

* * *

><p>In bullpen Ziva, McGee &amp; Abby were waiting for Tony. Just ten minutes before, Gibbs had Stormed in the bullpen with a sheepish looking Abby with him. After entering he had ordered MacGee to 'Stop this prank now'. So now they were waiting for Tony. Ziva &amp; MacGee had already submitted their reports and were ready to leave. All that was remaining was Tony.<br>When Tony entered the bullpen, he was still thinking about Ducky's instructions. He had completely forgotten about the events of that day & the day before it. When he Saw the whole team standing in the bullpen, he greeted with a, ''Hey guys. Why are you all here? & does anybody knows where Ducky is? I just met Jimmy and he said that there is nothing wrong with my voice. So I just want to check again with Ducky''  
>Damn thought McGee. Why the hell Palmer had to kill all fun. This was a perfect prank and now it was ruined just because an over enthusiastic nerd.<br>"Oh I'm so going to kill Palmer" muttered Ziva beside Tim. By the look on Tony's face he too heard those muttered words.  
>''Guys? What's going on? '' Tony asked, doubt entering his mind.<br>His question was answered by Abby's pout and a "oh why do Jimmy had to spoil all the fun?" "What are you talking about Abbs?" Tony was wary of the answer now he had a small idea that this was not going to end well.  
>Suddenly McGee decided to come clean.<br>"Well Tony I finally got back to you." He said. "You should have seen the look on your face this morning when you thought that you have to keep quiet a whole day." Ziva joined him eagerly. "So this was a prank? And all of you knew? Ducky helped you in this?" Anger started boiling inside Tony.  
>"Yes. We were tired of your constant chatter. So we thought we should enjoy a day of silence. And looks like Ducky also agreed with us." Tim said with his 'I'm better than you smile.<br>So this was a prank. A joke just like yesterday was. And he was worried about Ducky. Worried that Mrs. Mallard was unwell. Thus affecting Ducky's work.

Ducky knew, he helped these people. He wasn't angry with Ziva. He knew that Ziva can do anything but Tim?. How could Tim be so cruel? When did things changed so much? This was McGoo, his probee. The guy he saw as his little brother. Thank god Abby wasn't with them. And then it dawned on him...  
>"Did you know about this Abby?"<br>"Yes Tony boy. Who else can convince Ducky?" Abby said pride evident in her voice.  
>She knew. His best friend knew. Then Tony saw red. All he could feel was anger. A blind rage filled his mind. He was sure that he was going to explode then and there. But what came out of his mouth was cold and calculated. "I'm not an expert in this but I'm pretty sure that, there are other ways to tell someone to get lost."<br>"Wh..what are you talking about Tony? " Abby asked confused at the sudden display of anger.  
>"What I'm saying is, if you wanted me to leave there are better ways to say that. Well I know that I have shrugged some subtle hints; but even I'm not dumb enough to stay when someone tells me to leave. "<br>"What are you talking about Tony? " asked a confused McGee. Not sure of how to handle an angry Tony. "What I'm saying is agent McGee, you could have told me to leave this team. A simple, 'Get lost Tony'; would have done your job."  
>Tony was suddenly getting tired. All the things he wanted to say didn't matter anymore. He was remembering something else now. A similar situation, similar accusations. A similar complaint, 'you talk to much.' Don't go ther Tony; focus, that chapter is over. He tried to make his mind concentrate on something else. Then suddenly Gibbs voice shook him out of his dark thoughts. He knew it. He knew that Gibbs will always be on his side. Gibbs will not let things like this slide. "What are you talking DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice was filled with anger.<br>Why the anger? ...it can't be ; could it.  
>"You knew about this? " Tony desperately wanted Gibbs to answer no. Gibbs couldn't be one of them. Gibbs was supposed to make things right today. But no answer came. 'I should have known better. He is Gibbs he always knows everything.' And with that thought all the anger inside Tony transformed into bitterness. "Guess you couldn't help for your Christmas gift." Tony spat.<br>"What are you talking about DiNozzo? Have you finally lost your mind?" Gibbs was confused now. What the hell was DiNozzo's problem. Why does he have to create so much trouble over such a small prank?  
>No one understood Tony's question except Abby. "I told you that in confidence Tony. You just can't tell Gibbs that I told you about it. He will never trust me again. Why do you have to be so cruel?"<br>Tony couldn't believe that even right now Abby was worried about Gibbs trust. But not about the fact that he had just said he is leaving this team.  
>"What are you two talking about Abby?" Gibbs asked Abby, pulling her in a one arm hug to stop her tears. "Don't you remember Gibbs? You wanted to gift me an attitude adjustment. Looks like you are not waiting till Christmas after all." "What...Abby? " Gibbs asked the now sobbing goth.<br>" I'm sorry Gibbs I just...I thought. ..I'm so sorry please don't hate me Gibbs. " Abby sobbed in Gibbs arms.  
>"Shhh Abby its not a big deal. Its ok don't cry Abby. It was just a joke. " Gibbs tried to console his favorite goth. Unaware that his words were further upsetting his sfa.<p>

Tony was fed up of those words, ' just a joke'. He was pretty sure that a joke wasn't supposed to cut open your wounds. "Well it wasn't for me." Tony spat. Slightly jealous of the goth, sobbing in Gibbs arms.  
>"What the hell is your problem DiNozzo? Why are you over reacting so much? It was just a joke. And the prank McGee pulled? Do you remember that you superglued his hands? And quite frankly we are fed up of your constant chatting and this attention seeking behavior. Grow up DiNozzo. It was just a prank."<br>Gibbs harsh words had the effect he wanted. Tony's anger deflected. Suddenly doubt took its place. 'What if he was over reacting? May be it was a simple joke and he was reading too much in it? Maybe he was just seeking attention? '  
>"But Gibbs I was just .." Tony couldn't find words. But Gibbs saw the doubt and took it as a problem salved.<p>

"Tony we are going for a drink." Jimmy Palmer's voice shocked everybody out of their heated argument. No one had noticed that Palmer had arrived just as the discussion had started. And now when they did notice every eye was focused on him. Tony's eyes filled with relief where as rest of the teams accusing. "Ya lets go for a drink Jimmy." Tony answered to his cavalry. Picking up his bag and cell.  
>"You have to still submit your report DiNozzo. Or have you forgotten that you are paid to do your job and not for drinking?" Gibbs snarled at Tony. "My reports are on your desk." Tony answered curtly.<br>"So can I leave now?"  
>Gibbs only gave a jerk of his head at that. And again turned towards the crying Abby. Gibbs promptly forgot about his sfa, after all DiNozzo would never leave this team.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a very angry Jimmy Palmer who made his way out of the bullpen with his friend. He had watched the whole exchange and had seen doubt entering Tony's mind. He knew that this was the last straw. Tony had to leave this team now and he was going to make sure of that.<p>

* * *

><p>"But what if Gibbs was right? What if I'm over reacting? You know me I'm not the most stable person, and I do seek attention all the time."<br>Jimmy couldn't believe Tony. They were having this conversation for the past 1 hour and Tony was still doubting himself.

At 5 pm both; Jimmy and Tony had made their way in the nearest bar. Now it was 6 pm both of them were on their 2nd beer. Tony had told Jimmy everything. Everything except Ziva and McGee's little radio stunt; fearing for their careers. True they didn't have his back; but he wasn't going to destroy their careers for that. After all they were his team.  
>"Why can't you see it Tony? These people don't deserve you. You just told them you are leaving and still no one had asked you to stay. They are taking you for granted; actually they have always took you for granted. You should have left a long time ago. You should have accepted rota."<br>"Hey are you trying to get reed of me Gremlin?" Tony asked with his famous DiNozzo smile.  
>"Don't change the topic Tony. I know your tactics now. And don't even think like that. You are my best friend. I know its cliche but you are. Now talk."<br>"Look all I'm saying is may be we are over reacting? I should give them one more chance? After all it was just a prank."

"Are you out of your mind DiNozzo? One more chance? You have given them at least thousand chances. Why can't you accept that they are the one with a problem; not you? And do you know about the saying 'the straw that broke the camel's back'? May be it was just a prank but it is your last straw. "  
>Tony sighed at that. He had this discussion with Jimmy a million times. Each time it became more hard to justify his staying. And now he didn't have a single reason. Well he couldn't just tell Jimmy that he wanted to stay because NCIS was the first time he felt like a part of something. That this was the first city where he had lived for more than 2 years. That the people Jimmy was calling his team, were actually his family. That he saw one Leroy Jethro Gibbs as his father and he was still waiting for a sign that Gibbs saw him as his son.<br>Those were all good reasons but not something to share. He sighed again and glanced at his watch. "Oh shit. How can I forget? " "What happened Tony? "  
>"I was supposed to meat someone at 7 and its already 6.30 I have to run Jimmy."<br>"Who do you have to meat?" Jimmy asked to Tony's back. Tony was already half way to the door.  
>"To someone who will make me stay here with a reason that even you have to accept. "<br>Tony joked while leaving. He didn't have a clue that his words were going to change in reality.

* * *

><p>I know, I know you don't like Tony doubting himself but we all know that's how he always behave. He always forgives them. But don't worry he would not this time.<br>I know that this story is going very slow and I'm really sorry for that. As per the original plan Tony's father figure should have entered the story but now he will enter in next 3 chapters I promise. Also I have one more oc character but I can't figure out a name for him so can anyone help me? I tried ghose name generating websites but they came up with Thomas Morgan, Eric Palmer and so on.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all there was a small confusion yesterday cause I updated chapter 5 thus making the total no. of chapters decrease to 6.( before chapter 5 was published as chap 5 and chap 6) I'm really sorry for that confusion. Also I'm unable to see reviews I can see that there are 88 reviews now but I can read only 79. Mostly that is because of the updated chapter. So hopefully I will be able to see them now.

So thank you for the reviews and here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Tony rushed inside the cafe where he was meeting that girl. What was her name again...damn he was late and he can't remember the girl's name who he was meeting. 'Ok it's not that big a deal Tony. You are just 10 minutes late no girl ever comes on time. Chill' Tony talked to himself. When he reached inside he was met with another problem how was he going to find this girl. And suddenly his cell rang.

* * *

><p>Emily was waiting for DiNozzo to show up. 10 minutes have passed and she was starting to think that he will never show up. And at that moment a blonde man entered inside the café and started looking everywhere. She hoped that this was him. There was only one way to find out. She called Anthony DiNozzo's number. The blonde man fished out his own phone and answered it with a hello. Same time she heard 'hello' in her cell. "I'm seating 2 tables ahead of you" she supplied. The blonde man..Anthony DiNozzo turned around saw her on phone and waved. She just raised her hand and ended the call.<p>

He started making his way towards her table. She took this time to study him. She wasn't surprised to find out that Brandon had took his hair color. What surprised her was, the eyes of this man. They were the same bright green like her son. No not same she corrected herself. Brandon's eyes were bright and full of hope. But these eyes were dull, like they have seen to much of this cruel world. She was brought out of her thoughts by a "nice to meet you again miss..."  
>What kind of man forgets the name of his son's mother? She asked herself. 'One who don't know about his son' a small voice answered. "Emily. I'm Emily Brown. It's nice to meet you again Mr. DiNozzo. "<p>

* * *

><p>When Tony had seen the girl raising her hand he had started reading her. After all he was a cop in soul. He remembered the brown hair but now he was wondering how did he missed her eyes. She had chocolate color eyes. Her eyes were not full of fire like Ziva but they had warmth in them. She wasn't an exotic beauty; no she was complete opposite of that. she was the perfect girl next door. The girl everyone wants to settle down with. Whoa where did that thought came from. He shouldn't have drunk those bears. He cleared his thoughts and said, " nice to meet you again miss..." damn I don't remember her name now what. Tony thought seeing her face turning angry. Then suddenly her anger was gone and she replied, " Emily. I'm Emily Brown. It's nice to meet you again Mr. DiNozzo. "<p>

"Please call me Tony. That's what frei...,everybody calls me." Tony said taking a seat in front of her. She just nodded at that. When it was clear that she was not going to say anything Tony cleared her throat and said,  
>"Well..you wanted to talk about something. ."<br>She eyed him for a moment, like she was judging his worth and then replied, "We can talk in two ways I can beat around the bush for an hour or get straight to the point which will you prefer?"  
>Tony eyed her for a moment and said "well you hate me. For some unknown reason you don't want to be here but still you are, so lets come to the point."<br>"Well you are late, you forgot my name and looks like you had a drink or two so forgive me if I'm not thrilled to meet you." Emily snapped.  
>Ok looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed thought Tony. "Look I haven't had a great day today so let's round this off quickly. And for the record you asked me to come here so you can talk."<br>Cool down Emily, this is more important than your ego. "Ok I'm sorry, lets start again. You want me to straight come to the point right?"  
>Tony nodded at that.<br>"You remember that we had a.. well a " Emily said turning bright red.  
>"One night stand, nearly five years ago." Tony supplied amused at her reaction. Emily cast him a murderous glare; he wasn't making this easy. 'Well then let's get this over with' thought Emily. She searched into her bag and fished out a picture of Brandon. She gave that picture to Tony. He accepted the picture without even glancing at it and gave her a puzzled expression. Then glanced at the picture. "That's my son. He is 4 years old." Emily said, keeping an eye on Tony's reaction. Tony didn't understand why this woman was telling him about her child. But when he saw the picture he realized what she was trying to say.<br>The child in that photo was just like him. With his eyes and his hair. If he didn't knew better he would have thought that this was hic childhood photo.

"So you are saying that...this ... you .." Tony could not find any words. His eyes were unable to leave the photo.  
>"He is your son Mr. DiNozzo. I never contacted you but now I need your help."<br>Those words brought Tony back to reality. He wasn't a fool he knew this trap. This woman just needed some money. Maybe this child wasn't even hers. That made him angry. "Ok so now you need some money. I know this trap ms. Brown. Many of my friends have fallen in it. You are not going to get any money from me." He said giving her the photo back.  
>"How dare you... I have no interest in your money. You ..." Emily took a shuddering breathe. This wasn't going well. He was just like her father. Running from his responsibility. But she wouldn't let him. No. He would help her.<br>"Look I just want my son back. Social services took him a day ago. I just want his custody back. You can have all your money. I will make sure that me or my son will never cross your path again. Just help me get him back." She begged.

Now Tony wasn't sure. He thought she would ask for some money and will try to blackmail him. But this was different. He remembered her voice on the phone in morning. She was begging like her life depended on his answer. He took a hard look at her;his gut was telling him that she was telling the truth. He again picked up the photo and stared at it. With each passing moment he was getting sure that this was his son.

"What do you mean by get him back?"

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean by get him back?"<em>  
>The man sitting in front of her asked when she was sure that he will stand up and leave. she was not sure that if he even wanted to help but she was ready to take chances.<p>

She told him how social services had taken Brandon from Tina's home. And how they will keep him for 1 month and how he can help her in getting back Brandon's custody.

"So will you help me?" She asked not sure of his answer.

* * *

><p>"So will you help me?" the woman sitting in front of her asked. how dare she? Tony was beyond angry at this woman.<p>

How can someone be this much careless; how can you left your child with drug sellers? He was thinking that social services were not completely wrong. May be she was a bad mother? Then what? Would he have to care for this child alone? 'But you don't even know of this is your child.' A small voice said in his head. He shook his head and decided to think about this after reaching home. Inside of those four walls he can breakdown but not now. not in front of this woman.

"I want a dna test. I want some proof that this child is mine. We will do the test tomorrow morning and then we will talk. Is that clear? " Tony had no idea how his voice was so calm. He was confused, scared, angry and happy. But years of practice helped him in keeping his calm.

The woman sitting in front of him nodded. And said, "I will talk to the social worker for arranging the test. I will text you the details."  
>Tony replied a curt ok and left.<p>

* * *

><p>What kind of man is he? He didn't even asked for his child's name. And looks like this news didn't even affect him in the least. Emily thought while making her way towards her home. Unaware that at that same moment Tony had entered in his house and had collapsed on the floor keeping his back pressed to the ready to process all the information.<p>

* * *

><p>Antony DiNozzo sat there thinking about all the changes his simple decision can bring. His mind was in turmoil, there was no way out of this mess. If this child was his, he will accept its responsibility; then whatever be the consequences. But if the child wasn't his then... he could feel a slight pang of loss even at that thought. He remembered the bright green eyes, blond hair; just like his boy was his blood, he had made or at least participated in making; of an human being. He wasn't sure how he can but he loved the boy. He was sure of that. With all his heart and his reckless nature he loved that child. A child which he never knew existed before today.<p>

These thoughts were making him dizzy. He wasn't ready for fatherhood yet but at the same time he wanted it. Tony sighed and rubbed his head. He could remember his relation with his father. 'What if I turn out like him? Would my son will also end up hating me? What if I can't love him enough? ' these questions suddenly stopped his musings. All of his joy & confusion was now replaced by terror. Terror of what he know Will happen, given enough time. Even his team his pseudo family was tired of him, how would a child be able to love him then? May be there was some fault in him. No one had loved him enough to stay with him. Not even his parents & now his team. What if they were right? What if he was insufferable? Tears started making their way on Tony's face. Tears of loneliness, of years of abandonment, of fear of the future. All of them mixing and making him weak. Scaring him.

Without any conscious thought he searched for his cell, grabbing it and dialing speed dial 1 'Gibbs' . The only person who could help. Who will help. He heard the ringing and suddenly remembered what had happened at NCIS. Gibbs irritated voice telling him that he was an attention seeker, that he was a problem. Suddenly he didn't have enough guts to call Gibbs. Each bell which wasn't answered discouraged him more. He ended the call on 4th bell. He still clutched the cell in his hand, praying and hoping that Gibbs will call back. Maybe he had misunderstood Gibbs today. Maybe he never saw Tony as a problem. One call from Gibbs, that will all it take to fix things, to make this right. One call and he will spill his guts to boss. He waited for 10 minutes, but no-one called. Then it downed on him that, this was it. Gibbs really didn't care about him; not anymore. Nobody did. He was where he started years ago as a cop. Alone, with no family, no one to cry on his grave. After 8 years, 8 years of loyalty, sacrifices and hurt he was just a nobody. No one cared if he died in field; just because his back-up couldn't be summoned or if he killed himself here tonight. He could feel his thoughts turning dark, for years he was sure that he had found home. That his team, this city was his last stop and now everything was changing, everything he had ever known about himself was slipping away.  
>He was desperate, desperate for some help, a single sign that someone, somewhere cares about him. That desperation made him do the thing he had never done in years. He dialed his 'father's' number, hoping that he would pick up. At least he would care enough to talk. To his astonishment the call was answered at second bell but before he could say anything, 'I'm busy junior' sounded from other end and the call ended.<br>He stared at his cell and started laughing. His father had actually answered, where his idol, his mentor, his 'dad' hadn't even bothered to do that.  
>Every hesitation he had vanished with that laughter. This proved that he was a failure in relations. No one wanted him on personal level. So be it. But he knew that he was a good agent, May be one of the best. That he had never doubted.<p>

If they don't want him, then be it. He wasn't that desperate he wasn't an attention seeker. He will resign tomorrow. The first thing he will do, would be handing his resignation letter to Gibbs. And then he will fight for his son. He will make sure that his son will never be alone like him; that someone will always pick up his call. No-one will ever tell his son 'I'm busy' . He will make sure that his son will have everything he didn't, then whatever be the price for that.  
>With those thoughts raging through his mind, Anthony DiNozzo sat in his blacked out apartment; whole night. Making plans for his future without NCIS.<p>

* * *

><p>7.30 pm Leroy Jethro Gibbs was waiting for DiNozzo to show up. He had bears, the stakes were ready to make and he even had extra bourbon ready. It wasn't like DiNozzo to be late. He knew something was wrong today. It was evident even before the big fiasco in the bullpen. Tony looked tired today; just like he looked in Baltimore that day. Gibbs waited for an hour but DiNozzo never showed up.<br>Gibbs was angry now; this was the first time DiNozzo had cancelled. Their meats were never cancelled except for 2 times both of which were cancelled by Gibbs.  
>Seething in anger, Gibbs started working on his boat. After some time he heard ringing of his cell. Cursing whoever it was on the other side, Gibbs started searching for his cell. Then the ringing stopped suddenly. Gibbs was sure that it was just 3rd or 4th bell. When he found his cell, he wasn't surprised to find that the caller was DiNozzo. He was sure that the call was made for apologizing. After all Tony must have understood that he was out of line today. "Well of DiNozzo is not going to call back then its his problem." Muttered Gibbs. Not bothering to call back. Sure that Tony will call again, like he did every other time.<br>He kept on working; nursing his bruised ego. Unaware that tomorrow he will curse himself for not calling back. For wasting the last chance to make things right with his best agent.

* * *

><p>before anyone kills me no senior is not the father figure I was talking about he will enter in next to next chapter. and i know this story is proceeding very slowly but after two more chapters it will catch speed.<p>

for guest- Gibbs and tony will make up dont worry, cause i personally like their relationship but it is not going to be one chat and Tony forgave him. this time Gibbs will have to fight for Tonys respect and their relationship.

plz review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

hey im sorry for this short chapter, but my exams were going on so i didn't have much time to write.

**to guest thanks for the hair color info. and i know that there is this maths problem, but i am fixing that now, that happened cause in my head emily mate Tony 4 years ago so there must be 9 months gap between that and the birth. but now im making their meeting 5 years ago, so everything is fine. thats the update in chapter 7.**

quick pole I was going to redeem both McGee and Ziva but now i want Ziva to be the bad guy and get full Gibbs wrath, so what do you people think?

plz review.

* * *

><p>NCIS 0800<p>

Gibbs

"You are losing him Jethro" well, whatever he was expecting when ducky demanded a visit, this was not it.

"What do you mean duck and at least try talking English will ya?"  
>Ducky had called him yesterday night and told him to visit the morgue first thing in morning. Normally he would have just shrugged that request, but that was the point. Yesterday Ducky hadn't made a request; He had ordered Gibbs to visit. Which had made him somewhat scared; Not that he will admit. Because last time he heard that voice, Ducky was mad at him for the whole Mexico fiasco. And now he must have made a mistake. Something worse or near to that for again receiving this tone.<p>

"C'mon Duck spit it out what am I losing?"

"Not what, whom Jethro" Ducky replied with a sigh.

"You haven't noticed have you? Oh my dear boy; I hope you can rectify all this mess, before we loose him for good"

Now Gibbs was at his tempers end. "what are you talking about Duck; make it clear or solve whatever this is by yourself"

With that he turned to leave the room.  
>"I'm talking about Anthony. Haven't you noticed that he is distant since he came back from that rich area what was it.. ..yes the royal woods? "<p>

"No he isn't"

" yes he is. Something happened there Jethro, something which made him upset. And I'm sorry to say that, may be the little prank which we pulled yesterday made the matter worse."

"Nothing happened there Duck, and you people pulled that prank I wasn't a part of it."

"Yes I know that. But does Anthony knows? Because for whatever reason; what we did yesterday affected the boy way much. I wasn't in the bullpen Jethro but what I heard was enough for me. Have you ever seen the boy loose his tempor? He never reacts that way. Something must be bothering him. Something big."

"He is Tony, Duck he will bounce back. He is not the type to hold grudges."

"But even he has a limit Jethro; surely you understand? After all ncis is the first time he stayed for more than 2 years. If he is as forgiving as you say why did he left Philly and Peoria?"

"Cause those people didn't understand what they had and let him go. He is a damn fine investigator Duck and he knows where he is not needed"

Gibbs seriously thought that this will stop Ducky. Ducky really had a crazy mind; DiNozzo leaving ncis. The ME certainly didn't know Tony as good as he thought.

"But that's my point"

That sudden declaration from Ducky threw Gibbs off guard.  
>"What's your point?"<p>

"He knows when to leave" Ducky sighed again.

"So?"

"So we haven't given him a reason to stay have we?" Gibbs can see that Ducky was trying his best in explaining things but the effort wasn't needed. They were talking about Tony. The man who saw Gibbs as father figure and the team as a dysfunctional family.

"He will never leave ncis Duck he values the team to much"

"The question is not about what he values; it's about what we value"

"Duck I have a single coffee in my system so please speak in English"

Gibbs declared taking a seat. As much he knew Ducky; this was going to be a long conversation. Half of which will be about his paternal feelings about Tony. What a way to start one's morning.

"You are taking his devotion for you and the team granted Jethro. You do know that he sees you as a father figure?"

Gibbs just grunted at that. They had this conversation before. Not about Tony leaving ncis, no that was a new one. They normally had one about Gibbs telling Tony that he also saw him as his son. And frankly he was tired of that one. His face must have declared his intentions; cause next thing he heard was Duckys sighing.

"You really should tell him Jethro and that too soon. Soon before he decides to change the recipient for his devotion. You do know that he has a great number of job offers; don't you? Why do you think he will hang around ncis, when he has better offers? "

"Cause after me he is going to take charge of this team?" That really was an most obvious thing; can't Ducky see.

"And does he know that? Does he know that you are going to hand this team to him?"

"I think the whole Mexico thing had made that clear duck"

"No it didn't. It just said that; he will do. Like there is no other option present; so I'll have to make it work with you. Have you ever thought how that must have been for Tony?; Just a 'you'll do'. When, even Timothy got, 'you are a good agent?"

"He knows he is good Duck" Gibbs was getting pissed now. There was no point in having this conversation.

"You are still not getting it Jethro. It's not about what he thinks of himself. It's about his knowledge that 'you' think he is good. And I'm not talking about work. It's clear that he is good at what he does. It's about the way he is treated in the team."

"What treatment Duck?" Gibbs asked rubbing his temples. 'I'm going to have a killer headache today', he thought.

"He is the team joker as you may say. That means every joke you make is about him. Every joke Ziva makes is about him. And Timothy can point at each hour, that he has more qualification than Tony."

"And he returns them just fine Duck. He had super glooed McGee's fingers to key board for goodness sake."

"Yes but from time to time he takes enough efforts to show others that he cares. He was the one who helped Timothy when he killed that cop. He made the torturers angry enough so they will torture him and Ziva will be safe. He practically offers a river of caf-pow to Abby and made sure she was ok in your absence. He listens to my stories. And he literally jumped in a freezing lake to save you. So his jokes are balanced. In quite a disturbing way, but they are balanced. But when was the last time we made it known that we care? He was the last one back on the team. You literally threw him to Eli David to get tortured. We stopped talking to him after the whole Anthony Di'nordo thing . And then there was the prank of yesterday"

"He knew I was trying everything I can to get him back. And he knew that I will not let him get hurt if it can be allowed" Ducky really was making him think twice. He knew all these things of course. But hearing them together made it sound like he had used Tony as a mere tool to solve cases and he did not like that impression a single bit.

"Are you sure that he knows? Are you sure that he will not leave ncis because yesterday was his last straw? Are you sure that he still trusts you?"  
>That was it.<p>

The idea of Tony not trusting him was humorous. The kid looked up to him. Had him on a pedestal; may be not as high as Abby's, but a pedestal non the less. Anthony Di'nozzo was his SFA. His loyal st. Bernard. And the closest thing he had to family. His protege; hell his son in many ways, who trusted him with his life.

"Duck you are wrong I don't think I can do anything to break the faith that kid has on me. May be you are right about other things but he does trust me and he is not leaving. He knows that he can come to me if he has a problem. Hell he knows I'll headslap him to next week if he doesn't" said Gibbs making his way out of the morgue.

He was amused when he heard Ducky mutter "I hope you are right Jethro, for your own sake I hope you are right."

Gibbs was still thinking about Ducky's weird idea of Tony leaving his team, when he entered the bullpen. The more he thought about it the more ridiculous it sounded, so he decided to ignore Ducky, again, like he had done every time, whenever the ME had said something about Tony. Gibbs was taken back to reality when he saw lead agent Taylor standing near his desk. He knew the guy. Taylor's team had a decent closure rate. Not as high as team Gibbs; but good.

"what do you want Taylor?" Gibbs barked at the man, not in the mood for a conversation. Taylor paled at his tone.

"well agent Gibbs... I ..." _what was wrong with this guy? he has same post as mine, he doesn't work for me and he is still stuttering, _Gibbs thought. But even he had to admit,that wasn't an odd thing. It was a common occurrence for Gibbs. He had seen every stranger intimidated by his glare; exception of one Baltimore cop. His team was used to his moods, but Dinozzo was the only one who could stand up to him. Gibbs always knew that the kid had guts, or a death wish.

"are you going to talk?" gibbs asked again to Taylor. Amused at his efforts of gathering courage.

"well agent Gibbs I was thinking that,.. do you have any problem if I get agent Dinozzo transferred to my team, as my SFA?"

whatever Gibbs was expecting this was not it.

"you want what?"

"Well Gibbs I thought, now that you don't want him on your team you wouldn't mind him working with me" Taylor stated.

What was this idiot talking about. What did he mean by '_now that you don't want him'_

"You are asking me to transfer my sfa to your team?" Gibbs asked thoroughly confused by things.

Taylor just nodded at that.

"And who told you that? Dinozzo is my sfa; let me decide whether I want him or not." Gibbs barked at him, his anger boiling in his veins. What was this idiot thinking, asking him to transfer Tony out of his team.

Gibbs thought that would shut up the man, but it looked like Taylor was getting ready for war.

"So you want him on your team? Com-on Gibbs I'm not that idiot. Just say that you don't want him on anyone else's team. Oh I thought ...never mind." With that Taylor turned to leave.

"What did you thought? And who the hell gave you this crazy idea?"

"Oh comon Gibbs. Why does anyone have to say anything? All of us do have eyes. We can see what is going on here. Its clear you want him to quit and I must say, you are doing a damn good job for that. Why don't you just fire him already, so we can hire him?" Taylor answered.

"Why would I want Tony to quit? you are out of your mind." Gibbs shouted.

"That I don't know, but understand one thing Gibbs if you are firing him or if he quits I'm gonna offer him a spot on my team. Maybe other team leads are scared of you; but I'm not. I will do whatever it takes to have Dinozzo on my team." With that Taylor left the bullpen.

Gibbs was not sure what to think of this, when he turned his head he saw whole bullpen gathered around him. He could saw confused looking McGee and David standing in the crowd.

"don't you guys have any work?" He asked the group.

Then suddenly there was a shuffle in the group, he could see everyone getting to their places. Only people standing with him were, Ziva, Tim and two more lead agents.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked even though he had a good idea of what they were going to say.

"well agent Gibbs, with all due respect, we just wanted to say," one of them started talking, it was clear that he was talking for both of them. " agent Taylor wont be the only one offering agent Dinozoo a job " with that both of them hurried away from Gibbs.

"I cant believe these people" Gibbs muttered. Angry and annoyed at them, for thinking that Tony will leave his team.

"Nor can I" answered Ziva. Gibbs turned towards her, sure that she to could see the absurdity of the scenario. But her next words shattered his illusion.

"They are fighting for Tony, what kind of idiots are they?" Ziva said.

Gibbs could see McGee smiling at that, "They probably think that he is on Gibbs team so he must be good. Fools."

Gibbs was furious at both Ziva and McGee what does this two think? Dont they know that Tony is one of the best agent in the whole agency? But before he could say anything, the elevator sounded and Anthony Dinozzo made his entry in the bullpen.

* * *

><p>NCIS 0930<p>

Third person

All heads turned towards Tony when he entered. Everyone expecting some sort of greeting from him. McGee was sure that Tony will start by apologizing for his behavior yesterday. But none of that happened, Tony made his way towards his desk and started his computer.

Gibbs motioned everybody to work and took his own seat. He was still furious at McGee and David, it was clear that they needed to have a talk. Imereged in his thoughts he never saw Tony printing his resignation letter.

He was shaken out of his thoughts, when Dinozzo approached him, some kind of envelop in his hand.

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger. Next part will be up soon, and probably half of you are going to kill me for next part.<p>

plz review.

And i need some help, as I don't have a beta I want someone for some basic questions, probably someone who is familiar with routine life in usa and know the show in detail. I just have 2 or 3 questions guys plzzzz help.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Hey everyone I finally have a beta. So this will be easy to read. Thanks to tealrose for betaing. (is that even a word?) . I was so shocked to see this story after the betaying. you will never belive how much it has improved Now the story actually looks like a story.  
>And special thanks to flying piglet who had answered patiently to my questions. Hope you like what I did with your information. :)<br>Also thanks to serana and tealrose who answered my questions.  
>Please review and tell me what you think.<p>

* * *

><p>Previously. .<p>

Morning 0800 Tony

Thirty minutes ago he had received a call from Emily that the DNA test was at 0830 at Bethesda. He was glad that he had not been sleeping, or he wouldn't have made it to the appointment; he hated last minute scheduling.

At 0820 he made his way in the hospital lobby, towards a standing Emily. He was still livid at this woman. A woman who was a drunk, just like his mother had been; one who was careless about her child, also just like his mother. If the test proved that this was his child, he would make sure she never saw the child, ever. But now was not the time for that kind of thinking; the child came first.

"Who did you piss off so much that testing is at this time?" he asked testily.

"I didn't but it looks like you did. The moment he heard your name, he started behaving differently. He was kind of helpful before but now… it's like he _wants_ to make this difficult." Emily voice grated at him, anger dripping from her tone.  
>"Who is this <strong><em>he <em>**you are talking about?" Tony wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling.  
>"That would be me, Agent Dinozzo," answered a voice that was unfortunately familiar.<br>'God, please don't let it be him….please.' Tony prayed. But as usual his prayer went unanswered. The man was who he dreaded it would be. "Well long time no see, Davis." Tony answered the man stiffly.  
>He had encountered this man before, but only once; in a case that had included a terrified girl of nine years. The girl's mother had been murdered and social services had had to decide a suitable guardianship, as the father had been separated from them, and had been a suspect for a time. Davis had been the social worker for the case and had decided to give the guardianship to the girl's maternal grandparents, even though she had barely known them. Gibbs had been hell bent on making sure that the girl stayed with her father, who had not been the murderer and had also been a good father. In the end Gibbs got his way by going over Davis' head to his boss. The father got the custody and Tony had been happy for the small family. That was one of the cases where he was glad he was on Gibbs' team. The man always did the right thing; well, at least he used to. But that didn't matter to Davis as he had sworn to take his revenge on Gibbs and Tony. Tony never paid any heed to the jerk as it never was much of a threat. Now he was really angry at Emily for not telling him years ago; <em>why<em> hadn't she told him when his son was born?  
>"Shall we perform the test agent Dinozzo?" asked Davis in an excessively sweet voice as he started making his way to an exam room. Without much thought both Emily and Tony started to follow him.<p>

When they entered inside there was the small boy just like in the picture sitting on the exam table with a nurse to keep him company. His eyes were red from crying, and the poor thing was looking up with fear. Suddenly all Tony wanted to do was ease that fear but he had no idea what to do, or how to do it. Before he could think of anything else the child saw Emily. It was like someone had hit a switch, for in moments the kid was hopping down and running towards Emily who somehow managed to catch him in a bear hug midway. Then the child was sobbing again and Emily was making gentle shushing noise. He couldn't see the child but even then he could tell that the fear was being eased. The silence was broken by Davis who cleared his throat behind them. He said, "We don't have much time, let's perform the test now."  
>"What test mamma? I don't like needles. I don't like them mamma lets go home please, "the child sobbed again, clutching tightly. For Tony, every sob he heard felt like someone was cutting him open. He decided to jump into the conversation now as Emily was suddenly not talking, as she too looked nervous. "Hey kiddo, this test will not hurt at all, I promise." Green eyes peered up at him, and the small child asked him the most simple and yet most difficult question he was not sure he could answer.<p>

"Who are you?"

What was he supposed to answer, 'I'm not sure right now?'

Emily saved him from that by answering "That's Mr. Dinozzo sweetie, he going to help me to bring you back home."

Then suddenly the doctor was in the room and the test was quickly done. Davis then stood up to try to get the child out from Emily's embrace. The small boy begged, "I don't want to go mommy please make them stop."

He could see Emily's tears, but she answered in a soothing voice. "Mommy will come to take you back sweetie. I promise my little Prince, I will come to get you."

The kid just nodded but refused to go with Davis. Tony wanted to say something, to ease the pain he could see in the green eyes that so much looked like his. So he did the only thing he could think of he crouched near the mother and son and tried to comfort them. That was the moment when Tony realized that he didn't know his kid's name. All he can think of the was the golden locks of hair on the child's head so he said,

"Hey goldilocks don't cry. I will make sure that you return home, I promise."

"My name is not goldilocks," the small boy said in reply, and looked at him confused and with a look that he recognized that he had seen many a time in his own mirror. Then the child was taken away by the second social worker who was present with Davis. But Tony wasn't paying attention to them now. All he was thinking was that this was it. He was destined to be a bad father, just like his own. His son didn't even know him now and already hated him. How was he supposed to help him? Maybe the child _should_ stay with Emily?

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Davis, who was at last alone in the exam room with just him and Emily. "So we meet again agent Dinozzo. I don't have much time but be sure that if this child is yours; I will make sure that you never get custody." with that he was gone.

Tony was alone with Emily now; who was looking at him with anger that seemed to radiate in waves, "Listen to me Mr. Dinozzo, if _anything_ happens to my kid because of you, I will make sure that your life is a living hell. Maybe you don't believe me now but rest assured that I will burn the whole world down for my son."

Tony was too shocked with that speech to stop her from leaving. For all her angry speech all Tony could think was 'Well, maybe she is not such a bad mother after all.'  
>He was truly relieved and happy about that. May be his son hated him but that didn't mean that he...<br>'Stop that, Tony…first let them prove that this is your son.' His own voice whispered back in his head, making him stop doubting - at least for now.  
>At nine o clock he was back sitting in his car; with the knowledge that the results will be ready hopefully in twelve hours or at the latest, the day after. That gave him enough time to give his resignation and make an appointment with his lawyer. With that thought he started his car and headed toward NCIS.<p>

* * *

><p>NCIS 0932<p>

Gibbs was shaken out of his thoughts when Dinozzo approached him with some kind of envelope in his hand.  
>Puzzled by this he accepted the envelope while analyzing Tony's actions. This was the first time he had a good look of his SFA, and he didn't like what he saw. Tony looked like he hadn't slept in days. There was a shadow on his face like he had something very difficult to deal with. Now Gibbs was positive that he needed to talk with all of his team, and especially Tony. Maybe Ducky was right; that the prank had affected Tony much more than any one had realized. He was more puzzled when Tony directly made his way towards his own desk after giving him the envelope. Normally Tony would make a smartass comment about even the little things. Normally Tony would have given some reason about why he hadn't show up yesterday at his home. Ahhhh, maybe this was the real reason behind the whole envelope thing. Some kind of apology or some game tickets to make up for not coming. Gibbs couldn't stop the small smile creeping on his face. He would really like to go to a game with Tony. They hadn't spent any time together in the last few months. He was starting to miss Tony's visits at his home, but it was like the young man was avoiding Gibbs' house. Maybe they can talk, that is, he could glare Tony into talking, well, sometime today. It was clear that the talk was important but it had to wait - after all, they had work to do now.<p>

Gibbs was brought out of his musings by Vance's arrival. To everyone's astonishment Tony spoke to the director."Ahhhh director, good you are here. I would like a moment with you."

Vance acted like he hadn't even heard Tony, and made his way towards Gibbs desk, which caused Gibbs' blood to boil. He was sure that the director would never see Tony's value, but the guy could at least be cordial.

"Someone wants to speak with your SFA, agent Gibbs. It looks like he has created another problem, as usual," Vance said with a small sneer.

"You don't..." Gibbs answer was cut by Tony.

"Sorry director, whoever it is will have to wait, I need to speak with you first.

'What is up with Tony?' Gibbs thought to himself. Tony was looking way too cool and composed, which was _never_ a good thing, and his face an impenetrable mask, even behind the tiredness.

"The man who wants to speak to you is the Captain of the USS Reagan. Now _I_think whatever you want to say can wait," Vance stated without even looking at Dinozzo.

'The Reagan, was Vance _again_ sending Tony as agent afloat? The hell he would, this time he would not get a chance.' Gibbs snarled to himself. He glanced at his team; apparently McGee had arrived at the same conclusion, if the shocked look on his face was anything to go by. Ziva on the other hand looked oddly pleased; maybe she did not understand Vance's meaning? Gibbs mused with an inward question about why she looked so triumphant.

"Did you say USS Reagan? Maybe we _can_ talk later. Let's go see the captain. Lead the way director," Tony said with a small smile on his face.  
>Gibbs was stunned: was he imagining it or did Tony look relieved? What was going on here, and why the hell would Dinozzo look like his cavalry has just arrived?<p>

Apparently Vance didn't notice Tony's joy and started making his way towards the MTAC room. With turning around, Vance stated, "I want the whole team there Gibbs. Whatever your SFA had done you are all going to face it."

Gibbs inwardly grinned; he was glad that Vance had decided to involve them in the conference call, that way he could keep Tony from getting fired. With that thought he motioned all of his team to follow him.

* * *

><p>NCIS 0950<p>

MTAC

The first thing Gibbs noticed was that the video conferencing was set up for tony only. He could see the captain of USS Reagan on the screen. The man was apparently of Gibbs own age. He looked like a very stern person, also like himself; the kind that Dinozzo could make angry easily. Great, this day was turning worse with each passing minute.

"This is Captain Kevin O'Neill. Captain, these are Agent Gibbs, Agent David, and this is Agent McGee, he who has really shown some..." Vance started speaking proudly about his protégé.

"Stop it, Leon. The whole world knows you think that boy is a good agent. We get it. Now can I have a word with Dinozzo? Or do you want to keep talking about your golden boy?"

Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes when Vance actually backed off making space for Tony who was standing behind McGee the whole time. As Tony made his way in front of the screen the captain grew angrier.

"Well I knew you could be idiotic but that was a limit even for you. What were you thinking? Better yet did you even think it through?" The man snarled at Tony.

"Huh, what are you talk... oh you found out? Come on it wasn't _that_ big of a deal. I just had to move to the Seahawk, no harm done." Tony said with a _big_ Dinozzo grin on his face. One, that Gibbs knew, was his prank face.

"What had Dinozzo done now? Believe me Captain; I always knew that he shouldn't be in this agency. Looks like I can fire him after all, for even SECNAV will agree that a complaint from you is grounds for termination." Vance started again with his 'I hate Dinozzo' speech.

Gibbs was beyond angry now. What the hell was wrong with Vance? Tony had actually tricked Eli David; what other proof did Leon need about his agent? Maybe he would have to have another talk with the director. But he was beaten to it by Captain O'Neill.

"You will what?" he asked Vance, amusement evident on his face. Then he turned towards Tony. "I knew that NCIS loves to hire idiots kid. But I didn't know Leon was one of them. Is he drunk, kid? There's no other reason for any sane man to fire you."

Gibbs was shocked. What the hell was this 'kid' business? And wasn't the captain going to complain about Tony? Why was he suddenly taking Tony's side? Gibbs wondered this while watching a small bashful smile making its way onto Tony's face.

"But captain you... I thought you were complaining about him. And if I remember correctly Dinozzo asked for a transfer from your ship. At that time I thought it was because of your strict nature. I was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep up with you and I was proven right." Vance said shocked, apparently just as confused as Gibbs himself and the others in the room.

The Captain looked at Tony again, "Oh, give me a break, kid. Please tell me that you at least told this idiot (he pointed at Vance) the reason you left," the captain asked Tony. Gibb, still fixed on that 'kid' thing, wondered, 'What is wrong with this man, and why the hell Tony is not telling him to stop calling him kid?' Gibbs didn't know what to think.

"Well...Kevin...he never asked so I never said anything." Tony answered.

"Come on now Tony, sometimes I just can't decide what to do with you. You are one of the most brilliant idiot agents I have ever worked with. You know that, right?" the captain said to Tony, his voice full of amusement. Gibbs wasn't sure why but he didn't like this man. Especially the way he was talking to Tony, and more importantly, the way Tony was talking to him.

"Well, if you didn't tell him, then I will," the captain said, shifting his focus from Tony to Vance.

"Well Leon, contrary to what you believe Tony had been doing excellent on my ship. He always had been good with his work; now to mention my strict nature...well let's just say he knew how to stand up to me."  
>At that Tony smiled again and added, "You should have seen the look everybody gave me when I started calling you Kevin."<br>Vance startle in shock, stating, "You allowed him to call you Kevin? Even _I_ call you O'Neill."

"Yes I allowed him. And let's say that others on the ship didn't like that. That and some other things. But I never paid any head to them. Then after 2 months this _idiot_ (pointing at Tony) told me that he was transferring to the Seahawk. I couldn't understand the reason but I let him go. Now Leon, finally after this much time I found out the truth." With that the captain shifted his focus on Tony. Dinozzo squirmed under the steely gaze of the captain, but grinned cheekily.

"Now Kevin, what else was there to do? I did what was best in the situation. "

"What did you do Dinozzo?" Vance looked like he was solving the most difficult puzzle in the world.

Captain O'Neill answered, "Well, there was a mutiny about to happen against me. You remember that time Leon? Not my best year. My position was rocky and everyone wanted to have my posting. At that time the complaints about me treating an NCIS agent special could have destroyed my career. But Tony figured it out and got the Intel through listening, something he is very good at doing, of what was going on. The only way to stop that was his departure from the ship and he did just that. He got himself transferred to the Seahawk, thus saving my career. "

The room fell to a complete and utter silence. Gibbs couldn't help the pride swirling inside him; the look on Vance face was an additional benefit.

"So, he transferred because you were treating him special... he ...so..." Vance was actually stuttering. 'Huh, after all this today may turn out good after all,' thought Gibbs.

"Then why are you angry at him?" Vance asked.

"Because, he didn't understand that he shouldn't worry about me. It's my job to worry about you not the other way round, kid. Why didn't you come to me? We could have found a way. It was my problem and I would have found a way out. There was no need to jump off the ship." The man started to talk to Tony again, and again Gibbs was annoyed with the 'kid' stuff.

"Because you would have let it happen. You would have destroyed your career for me. I couldn't let you do that. Not after everything you did for me. How could I?" Tony suddenly looked really angry, but not livid. It was more of him looking worried about a friend.

The man just smiled at that in understanding. He then turned his focus to Vance, "Now do you see why I'm angry at him. But about you now, can you tell me why the hell didn't you ask him about the reason why was he transferring onto another ship? And how can you even think about firing him? Are you that much out of your mind?"

Gibbs really wanted to smirk at that. He had no idea what this man had on Vance but it was fun to see Vance squirming. He could see Ziva and McGee trying to hide their looks as well; but what shocked him was the open smile on Tony's face. Contrary to popular belief his SFA had _**some**_sense of self preservation. And laughing at Vance was definitely career suicide; especially if you were Anthony Dinozzo.

Suddenly Tony said, "God I forgot how funny it is when you are angry at someone else Kevin."  
>Now Gibbs was sure that something was up with his SFA. They <em>really<em> needed to talk, ASAP.

But apparently Gibbs wasn't the only one who noticed this. Suddenly the captain was eying Tony for a whole minute in the shocking silence, and then he turned to Vance and barked, "Out."

"What?" Vance was clearly shocked with the whole turn of events.

"You owe me three favours Leon. Leave this room now and you will only owe me two. I need to talk to Tony. Out."

Vance gave it some thought and left, still in shock. Suddenly the room had only their team and the captain who had thrown out everyone else, even from his own room on his ship.

"What the hell happened, Tony? Please tell me you haven't accepted any other undercover operation. Something is wrong, kid I can see that. Talk to me Tony, let me help. "

* * *

><p>Review people I'm really anxious to know what you think.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone here's the new chapter. Also betaed by the wonderful tealrose.  
>And as for Emily's character she is not that bad just wait a few chapters and see.<br>Plz review.

* * *

><p>Chap 10<p>

"What the hell happened, Tony? Please tell me you haven't accepted any other undercover operation. Something is wrong kid I can see that. Talk to me Tony, let me help," the Captain looked worriedly at Tony.

When Gibbs heard those words for a moment his blood turned cold. But then he glanced at Tony who was wearing a casual suit. One which Gibbs hadn't seen many times but was still casual; if there was any big problem Dinozzo would be in one of his most expensive suits. That fact alone said everything about the captain's knowledge of Tony. And for a strange reason that soothed Gibbs. The man didn't know Tony as well as Gibbs did. And that was enough for Gibbs. But apparently the captain wanted an answer and kept staring at Dinozzo; suddenly he turned towards the team.

"Do you need a special order to leave this room?"

The _nerve_ of this guy; he was telling Gibbs to leave; even Vance didn't do that!  
>Gibbs almost smirked as he stated, glaring, "Well captain I work in this agency and you don't have anything on me so I'm not leaving."<p>

"Oh you will agent Gibbs, you..."

The captain's speech was stopped by Tony's "Let it go Kevin. It's no use. And I'm fine- you know me; I can jump back from anything." Why was Dinozzo talking to this man, normally he would try to stop Gibbs; earning himself some head slaps.

"_Anthony Dinozzo_ you are _not _getting out of this room before I get my answers. As it's clear that I won't _get_ my answers with them in this room, well therefore, Agent Gibbs_, you need to leave_ _now_."

"Try me captain." Gibbs snarled but before he could say anything Tony spoke again, desperation evident in his voice "Please Kevin, not today. I really don't need this today. Let it go. He will never listen. You will have to get Vance here and _then _make him leave. It's not worth it, I'm ok."

Was Dinozzo really ignoring _him_… for a stranger? Gibbs had to fight to hide his shock and jealousy.

The captain stared at team Gibbs and then said, "Fine, let's do it your way. But I want my answers. If they don't want to leave then so be it. I will ignore them for now. You are still going to answer me, J." Now suddenly Tony looked uncomfortable and the captain looked too cool and calm. Just as the 'kid' thing wasn't enough now he was calling Tony 'J'… what was that even supposed to mean? Gibbs was truly confused now.

The Captain ignored the others now, asking Tony, "When did you eat last?"

Gibbs smirked at that. What kind of question was that? Did this man even know Tony; the kid practically lived for eating. Apparently that's what Tony thought if the smirk on his face was any indication.

"Come on Kevin, really? Well I had breakfast…and before you ask it was pizza."

"When?" The captain asked again and suddenly Tony's smirk disappeared.

"Yesterday," Tony mumbled.

What? Dinozzo hadn't eaten anything in last 24 hours? Gibbs knew that normally meant something big was happening. He was just about to head slap Tony when the next question came.

"Sleep?"

"Come on Kevin what is this lets interrogate Tony day?"

Tony was answered by a glare, a really rigid glare and a stern "J…"

"Two hours," Tony mumbled. Everyone in the room as shocked. What the hell was going on - was Tony working on another undercover operation? Two hours of sleep only and twenty four hours between meals, what the hell was going on?

"Do I have to ask Tony? When?" The glare had softened, but the sternness had not abated on the Captain's face.

"Yesterday… night..."

What was this? Tony hadn't slept, hadn't eaten anything…how the hell had I missed that? Was he really on another undercover mission? 'Well, I really need to have that talk with him. No way is he going on another undercover OP,' Gibbs thought angrily, his temper boiling over along with the fear of losing Tony.

"Anthony Fredrick Dinozzo you answer me right now; have you accepted any other undercover assignments?" This time the man was livid with rage. And the tone he was using...well may be now was the time to interfere, thought Gibbs. After all if Tony had an undercover OP _he_ should be the first to know. Whatever else may change Tony would _never_ keep such a thing from _him_. With that thought Gibbs started to jump in,

"Look captain you can't just..."

Instantly Tony jerked his head up looking the captain right in the eye.  
>"I gave you my word, Kevin; I will never do something like that again without giving you some kind of signal."<p>

Now Gibbs was at his wits end; Tony was acting like _none of them_ were present in this room. And what the hell Tony meant 'without giving him a signal?'

Wouldn't he first tell his team?

If this is not about some undercover OP then what is it about? Was this because of that bloody prank? McGee was going to be dead, and very soon. But then, why the hell didn't Tony show up at his house? They could have talked this thing out.  
>Gibbs frowned in thought, staring at Tony.<p>

Apparently the captain was still hell bent on an answer as he too was staring at Gibb's SFA.

"I'm fine. Just let it go Kevin." Tony tried again, fighting to keep his mask in place. The Captain sighed, "So let me get this straight, in past twenty-four hours you haven't slept, haven't eaten, and you are wearing your best suit. Yes, you are definitely fine." The captain's words dripped with sarcasm.

How the hell did this man know about the relationship between Tony's moods and his clothes? No, that didn't matter, Gibbs thought, the captain was wrong as this _wasn't _Tony's most expensive suit. Gibbs interrupted yet again, this time smirking.  
>"You got that one wrong captain this is <em>not<em> Dinozzo's most expensive suit. Hell this is one of his casual ones. Looks like you don't know him as well as you think."  
>Gibbs wasn't sure why he said the last part. But it sure felt good as it proved that he knew Tony better. Gibbs waited for Tony's reaction. Normally Tony would give a big smile with a 'didn't know you cared, boss.' Normally he would look like someone just made his day. But today he was quiet; he never even looked over at Gibbs.<p>

The Captain just looked at Gibbs, stating, "I wouldn't worry about my knowledge of Tony, agent Gibbs. Believe me I know him way better than you. As to that, well, I never said anything about price… I said best." Suddenly he turned towards Tony; who was still looking at his own shoes, before he added,

"And _this is_ his favorite suit, isn't it? The one he bought with Jeanne? "  
>It was like a bomb had exploded; Tony was unexpectedly standing inches away from the screen, glaring at the captain. His eyes burned with rage, and his voice became cold, "<em>No one<em> knew about that. Even Jenny didn't know. How the hell do you know? I _never _told _anybody_."

The captain quietly looked at him and sighed sadly, "You told me, kid. And I'm sorry for talking about this now but I had no other option. You weren't talking to me. Now please, kid, tell me what is wrong. "

Tony started at this, and then paled as his shoulders slumped and exhaustion was evident on his face.  
>"I told you... but why can't I...oh wow, I <em>was<em> drunk wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were," the Captain softly replied.

Gibbs wasn't paying attention now. His mind was going a mile a minute. When had things changed so much? Had Jeanne Bennoit been _that_ important to Tony? If she had been, then why did Tony never say anything to him?

"Wow... this day keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't it? Well, what else did I do while I was drunk? Kevin did I marry someone or do anything else just as crazy? You know, it would be good to have a heads up," Tony glumly stated with a bitter note in his tone.

"Do you want to talk in front of them Tony? " captain stopped Tony in between.

"What? No...**No**… and of course you have other things to do. I have already disturbed you enough. I don't want to cause any more problems. Sorry for the trouble," Tony muttered, embarrassment now added to the bitterness still evident on his face.

"Look at me, kid." The captain stared enigmatically at Tony until he looked up. When Gibbs saw Tony's eyes he was sure that something was wrong, because the last time he had had _that _look was when Tony had been in the jail cell with the box of pizza Gibbs had given him.

The Captain ignored what Tony had said and continued, "Listen to me very carefully J, you will _never_ be a problem. I'm an old man, kid; with nothing but my job to do. _You_ are a very pleasant change in my monotonous routine… the one that keeps me sane. Do you understand?"

Tony nodded his head, his eyes full of appreciation and a relief as if he had been expecting the man to say something else. Why would Tony ever think of...and then Gibbs remembered their conversation in Abby's lab -

_"Can I come to your place tonight boss? That will not be a problem will it? "_

_"Well that never stopped you before Dinozzo? Don't think it will stop you today."_

Gibbs felt like he should be head slapping _himself_ very hard. _Now_ he could place all the pieces in the right spots. Dinozzo had concluded that Gibbs saw him as a problem. _That_ was why he never showed up yesterday. He needed to make his meaning very clear, very fast...before a certain captain got his hand on his SFA.

Tony was grinning now, "Well, I am pretty awesome, aren't I? So…should I ask Vance to come in now? Because I'm pretty sure he is out there terrorizing other teams." The grin was completely plastered on his face now as he turned to leave. Gibbs knew this tactic; Tony was deflecting.

Apparently the Captain had figure out what was bugging Tony, as his face changed, catching Tony as he was not even half way to the door. "You are not turning into your father, Tony. You are a much better man than he ever will be. You don't share anything of his personality."

Tony turned swiftly eying the screen warily. "I... how do you even ...let it go... I don't want to talk right now. I will contact you today, I promise. Should have called you instead of _him_ yesterday… why the hell didn't I? You know sometimes I'm really an idiot."

"What do you mean? Who did you call Tony?" The Captain looked worried now.

"Senior…but of course he was busy. Called someone else after but that doesn't matter as he never picked up. We will talk, I promise… but not now. _Not_ in front of them."

And then Gibbs remembered the ringing of phone. Four rings and then a call ended. Tony called him for help and he never answered. Oh bloody hell... what was wrong with him? Why hadn't he picked up the phone, and _why hadn't he called Tony back_?

The Captain continued seriously, "You called Senior? Ok...well, we will talk afterwards. But listen to me kid. I don't know what you are going through but you need to remember one thing, _you are not your father_. You are your mother's son: her eyes, her loyalty, and her forgiving nature… _that_ is what you have to look forward to. You _even_ have her worst quality, which is never saying anything till you reach your breaking point. You will _never_ have to worry about turning into your father, Tony, because you have too much of your mother in you."

There was a deadly silence in the room for a few moments; Ziva and McGee were too shocked by the whole thing to say anything at all. Gibbs was still figuring out the relationship between this man and Tony. Gibbs watched as Tony abruptly came back to life with the captain's words.  
>Unbeknownst to Gibbs, Anthony Dinozzo was thinking back to his son, the son with his eyes, with his mother eyes and immediately he knew that everything would be all right. After all, Kevin <em>was<em> right… he was just like his mother. There was no chance of him turning into his father. With that thought he could feel his brain starting to work again; especially all the possible solutions to the problem of Davis.

Tony sighed in happiness, "You always knew what to say, Kevin. Hah, you've got to teach me how to do that. Now I can't honestly think why I thought this was such a big problem. I can turn this in my favor _so_ easily. "  
>Tony could not keep the smile away from his face. He felt so much lighter.<br>With the smile on Tony's face Gibbs could feel the knot in his stomach dissolving.

"Glad that you got that back into your head; now, can we talk about your resignation?" the Captain asked.

Gibbs jerked in surprise. What the hell? Oh no, no, _no_ he was not going to allow some ship captain to take Tony away from him, no way. The man had the nerve to ask Tony about resigning? What, he thinks that Tony will listen to him? But maybe Tony will, as he had the whole time in MTAC. Better jump back into conversation now, Gibbs realized hurriedly and growled out, "You are crossing your boundaries Captain; do not even _try_ to make Tony resign. You can try but Tony would never_ ever_ do that."

The Captain again looked at Gibbs; the look was as if he was speaking to a bug, "Agent Gibbs, try to get your story straight at least once. As much as I know he has already resigned or is writing his resignation now. There is no way in _hell_ that he would talk this much about his personal life in front of your team if he was thinking about working with you. The _single fact_ that he talked with me in front of you _says_ that he is resigning."

Gibbs remembered the envelope on his desk and stiffened, no, it couldn't be...how could...

Ignoring Gibbs once again, the Captain asked Tony, "So, who is the lucky agency? What the hell did they offer to get you to leave this job? Well… may be I can match their offer." The Captain grinned at his last sentence, with an almost plea in it.

Tony grinned at this, "Oh, well, I'm still thinking about it; haven't accepted anyone yet. However I am _seriously_ considering Homeland."

The Captain smirked, "Of course, how could I forget, Morrow is there, so you would choose that agency...but why now? You have had that offer for what, seven years?"

Gibbs could see shock registering on Ziva and McGee's face. He himself couldn't move. He was too shocked …he could still hear Ducky's voice telling him that Tony would resign if he didn't clean up his attitude toward Tony. Gibbs had been so sure that Tony would never do anything like that. He had to stop Tony before anything happened. But before he could speak the captain spoke again. He was seriously starting to loathe him.

The Captain chuckled merrily as he stated, "Well, looks like they had no idea about your resignation, kid."

"What? You must be mistaken I told them yesterday and actually they want me out of here according to their words and actions. So things are pretty clear here." Tony didn't even glance at his team.

"What? Tony how can you even think of resigning? Gibbs would never accept your resignation," McGee said.

"Well, Agent McGee," Gibbs saw McGee flinch at Tony's words. Tim wasn't used to Tony being so formal. "Agent Gibbs had already accepted my resignation so that is not a problem."

"_That's_ because I didn't know what it was. _I refuse_ to accept it, Dinozzo," Gibbs said, his voice full of anger.

Tony now looked at Gibbs, his voice hard, "Well, if you don't want to accept it I'm pretty sure Vance will. And I thought that is what you wanted, Agent Gibbs, due your attitude toward me. So what is the problem?" Now Gibbs could understand why Tim had flinched. Somehow Tony calling him Agent Gibbs was like someone had knifed him in the gut, hard. He was not sure how to react but apparently the captain knew everything that Gibbs use to know, and even knew his SFA better than he did.

The Captain looked pleadingly at Tony, "I want you to take the resignation back."

"What? You can't be serious, Kevin! _You_ were the one telling me that I should leave this team for years. Do you remember last time on the ship how much time you wasted telling me that I should not go back to this team, and now when I'm accepting that coming here was a mistake you want me to stay?" Gibbs couldn't believe his ears; Tony thought coming back was a mistake? Suddenly the memories of Domino, Israel and Somalia ran through Gibbs' head, and he flinched once again.

The Captain continued to plead quietly, "Because if you _aren't_ in NCIS I would have no way to keep an eye on you, kid. Because whatever is that you are not telling me I have a bad feeling about it. So just in case something happens I want a way to have you back on my ship. For that to happen you have to be in NCIS."

"But Kevin… I already resigned… there is no way out now." Tony said. His voice was like he had just dodged a death sentence. Gibbs was sure that things were not that bad...or were they?

"I'm sure that Agent Gibbs will be ready to misplace that letter; won't you agent Gibbs?"  
>Gibbs knew that this was it, his SFA was leaving. He <em>had<em> to say something now to stop Tony. He had to snap out of the numbness and make sure that Tony stayed. He was grateful for the chance the captain was giving him. But somehow he was still angry at this other…man…that was for some reason closer to Tony than he.

"Of course captain what did you think? I would not let Dinozzo go. What the hell were you thinking, Dinozzo? Resigning? Did you really think you can get away from this team? "

"Well I think that was made clear yesterday, wasn't it agent Gibbs? You and your team want silence and a time out from me. So I'm giving you just that. I don't see what the problem is here." Finally for the first time Tony was talking to him; unfortunately without the usual charm and smile.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Dinozzo. Did you get that? _I won't let you_." Gibbs was sure that Tony would see through his anger like he always did and would stay; apparently he was wrong.

Tony just shrugged at that and turned towards the screen. He went back to ignoring the team.  
>"I'm leaving. Look, Kevin, even if I wanted to stay there is no way. I need some time to sort things out. Plus Vance would never give me that much vacation time I would need. So resigning is really my only option."<p>

Gibbs thought that Tony would be sad at this turn of events but he looked pleased.

The Captain sighed yet again, "…And that's why I want you there. If whatever problem you are not telling me is big enough to disturb you this much then it can turn ugly very fast. If it _does_ turn ugly then I need a way to get you out of there and for that you _have_ to be in NCIS. Oh, don't worry about Leon, I will handle him. "

"But Kevin…" Tony tried again, but Kevin interrupted sternly.  
>"That's an order, Anthony. <em>You will <em>give your leave of absence; Agent Gibbs, _you_ will accept it. Now go and call Vance back in."

Tony and Gibbs both glared at the captain; Gibbs angry for being ordered around, yet at the same time slightly in debt for the chance to have time to talk to Tony.

Tony on the other hand looked rebellious, so the captain tried a different technique.

"I _know_ you don't want to work with them. But please, I _need_ you working there. I don't care what they think or what they want all I care is you being safe. Will you give me that right, at least until whatever it is to die down?"

Gibbs would have loved for Tony to say 'no, you have no right.' Even if that meant he would be fighting harder to keep Tony.

Tony sighed at the Captain and said, "You know you have far more rights than that. If you want me here, then I will work here but just till we solve this problem and I _need_ that leave of absence. I promise, we will talk today, but honestly, I'm pretty sure you will change your mind after what I tell you."

The Captain grinned, "Good, now go and find that idiot Vance for me."

Tony smirked at that and replied with an, "Aye aye captain."  
>He quickly left the room.<p>

Team Gibbs was now alone with Captain O'Neill and Gibbs had a feel that the captain had something to say.

"Agent Gibbs I don't care what you think but be sure that Tony will leave this team. If you think that he agreed to work here because he wants to; then forget it. He agreed because of me. So understand one thing he is leaving your team; he is there just until I can figure out what is going on. _Do you understand_? "

It was hard for Gibbs to answer that. He didn't know what to say. He was rescued by Vance's entry.  
>"Did you have your chat captain?" Vance came straight to the point.<p>

"Yes I did. Leon, Tony is going on leave."

For a moment Vance looked like he was going to say something but then he thought better of it and turned towards Tony. "I expect the paper work is on my table agent Dinozzo."

"Yes director."

"Was that it, captain?"

"Yes Leon. Oh, and I expect you to keep an eye on Tony. "

"On him? Do you have any idea what all he has done? The whole frog operation for one, not to mention that a director died in his care..."

Everyone saw Tony flinch at Vance's words. The captain was enraged, growling out, "_Don't even_ talk about that woman Leon. It's a good thing she is dead or I would have a few things to say to her. I would actually say the blame lies with the one who assigned Tony as her protection detail. That woman blackmailed him in an undercover OP _without_ any back-up and she thought he should protect her? Even though she had a death wish and was dying anyway?"

Vance had the decency to look ashamed at that, even as the Captain continued, "As for the frog mission the only wrong thing he did was not choosing Jeanne."

The captain glared at Tony in the end, who muttered a small, "Should have chosen her."  
>Gibbs wasn't sure what <em>that<em> was about. Either way it looked like _one more things_ that the captain knew about Tony and _he_ didn't.

"He has carried that guilt too long, Leon. _Don't even_ try to start anything about it again. Because like your _golden boy_ here," he said pointing towards McGee, and stated, "Anthony Dinozzo is _my_ golden boy _more_ than that he is family. So I expect you to keep an eye on him. _Do you understand_?"

Vance was too stunned too reply so he just nodded. With that the connection was ended by the captain. Vance muttered something about a meeting and left the room.  
>Gibbs was sure that after the captain's last words Tony would be stunned but it looked like Tony wasn't even affected by them. Then it dawned on Gibbs; this wasn't the first time for the captain to say those words to Tony. That knowledge somehow made him madder.<br>Tony left the room, leaving team Gibbs in MTAC alone. Each member couldn't stop thinking about the resignation of their SFA.  
>McGee was the first to recover, "He is just playing a prank to get back at us. I'm sure he is. He just wants some attention that's it."<p>

Gibbs was beyond angry at this point, "_You_ think, McGee? This whole mess is created by your stupid prank and now instead of fixing your mistakes you are blaming him? Well if it is just a prank then why the hell there is a resignation letter on my desk? Answer me!"

Ziva broke in, "Gibbs don't be angry at Tim. We all know Tony will be back. He _loves_ his job way much to leave and he can _never_ hold any grudge long toward _you_."

Gibbs sighed, "I hope you are right, Ziver." With that Gibbs made his way towards bullpen with McGee and Ziva behind him.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the bullpen Gibbs didn't see Tony; for a moment he was scared that may be he had already left. McGee noted that Tony was coming from the director's office, and pointed in that direction for the other's to see. Of course, Gibbs had forgotten, he had to submit all that paperwork to Vance first.<p>

After entering the bullpen Tony immediately started to clear his desk. Not paying any attention to his co-workers, he just took his things. No one knew what to say, but they were saved by Ducky's entry in the bullpen. The M.E. directly stood in front of Tony, who looked up, surprised at Ducky's closeness.

"Dr. Mallard…" Tony stated formally.  
>Gibbs flinched at the wording once again; Tony hadn't called Ducky Dr. Mallard in ten years. It was like they were strangers all over again - but Ducky didn't looked fazed by the turn of events. "Anthony my boy; please hear me out before you say anything."<br>Tony nodded, stunned by Ducky's behavior, and let him continue, "I want to apologize for yesterday. What I did was out of line and I had no reason to do that. You have to understand Anthony, that it was just a mistake in judgment on my part. Rather a grim mistake I agree but I had no intention of hurting you. Please forgive me, Anthony."  
>Everyone else was speechless at this turn of events. The sincerity in Ducky's tone was overwhelming.<p>

Ziva was the first to speak, and did so spitefully, "He resigned today."

Ducky smiled , "Did you Anthony? I have to say that was a good decision. "

Whatever Gibbs thought Ducky would say, well _that_ was definitely not it. Apparently Tony also was having hard time believing Ducky as he stared at him.

Ducky sighed in understanding and continued, "Don't look at me like that Anthony. I knew it was inevitable and I'm really sad that I may lose a good friend like you but I understand. To tell you the truth I think you should have accepted Rota."

"You and I both, Ducky," Tony muttered, once again starting to clean his desk.

What _were_ they talking about? Gibbs decided to get the information from Ducky afterwards.

"Now Anthony please tell me is there anything I can help you with?"

"No Ducky; actually I'm just going on a vacation. I will resign after it is over," Tony said finishing his cleaning. There was nothing personal on Tony's desk now.

"Why not now, what is it, Anthony?" Ducky looked worried now.

"Well Ducky, it is a long story and I have something really important to do now so I will tell you when I come back, ok?"

Gibbs heard the hidden words in that dialogue.' I'm not calling you and you will not call me.' From the slight sadness in Ducky's eyes it was clear that he too received that message. "It is certainly all right, my boy. Again, _I truly am sorry_ for my part, Anthony."

"It's nothing Ducky. I'll talk to you when I come back. Bye. "  
>With that Tony started making his way towards the elevator. Gibbs followed Tony, ready to talk some sense into <em>his<em> SFA.

When Tony entered in the elevator with Gibbs in tow he never even gave any reaction. He just pressed the button for lobby and stared straight ahead. Gibbs waited two seconds after the doors closed and pressed the STOP button as he always did.

* * *

><p>review please :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone sorry for the late update but real life sometimes gets to busy. :)

So for make up to you I made this chapter extra long.

thanks to my wonderfull Beta- tealrose.

and special thanks to flying piglet, who answered and is answering my many questions regarding the story.

Chap 11

_Previously: When Tony entered in the elevator with Gibbs in tow he never gave any reaction. He just pressed the button for lobby and stared ahead of himself. Gibbs waited just two seconds after the doors closed and pressed the STOP button, turning towards Tony._

For a moment both of them just stared at each other. In the end Gibbs broke the silence when it was apparent that Tony was not going to help him, "Are you going to tell me what is going on, or do I have to head slap that information out of you?"

"It doesn't concern you, Agent Gibbs," he was answered with a sigh, and Tony tried to start the elevator again. Gibbs stopped Tony's hand halfway, and Tony glared yet again at him.  
>"What do you want Gibbs? Well, if you wanted that resignation, you just missed your chance."<p>

"My question is simple Dinozzo…what is happening?"

Tony could feel his self control breaking from the start of this morning; he was angry at Gibbs. Not at the team, not at Ducky no with them it was just disappointment. But with Gibbs he was angry and his need to control. For some unknown reason he wanted to shout and howl and punch Gibbs, and somehow Tony was able to hold it back. Finally after all this time Gibbs was asking him what was wrong? He breathed in harshly and replied, "My answer was simple too Gibbs. It does not concern you."

"The hell it doesn't. You are resigning and you want to say that it does not concern me? Is this all because of that stupid prank?"

That was the last straw; Tony could practically hear his self control breaking. "Agent Gibbs even if you don't know, I do have a life outside of your team. Whatever is happening with my life is not about your team. As for the resignation, how shallow do you think I am? Do you really think I would resign just because of a prank? No Gibbs, I'm resigning because I finally got your message. You people want me to resign so that is precisely what I'm doing. "

Gibbs just couldn't understand what everyone was talking about. Why the hell did everyone in the building think that he wanted Tony out of his team?

"What the hell are you talking about Dinozzo? No one wants you to resign."

Normally this much would be enough for Tony. But today he wasn't even affected by Gibbs.

"Whatever, Gibbs. All right then, you don't want me to leave. But I want to leave. So yes I am resigning."

Gibbs knew a losing battle when he saw one. Anger was not working; he had to talk to Tony to make it clearer. He took a deep breath and tried a different tact.

"Tony something is wrong. You have your war face on. Something big is happening; please just tell me what is wrong. "

'That must be a record one of the longest dialogues I have ever heard Gibbs say to me,' Tony thought to himself, but strangely it didn't matter.

"Well you don't need to be affected by my life Agent Gibbs. I will make sure that my life doesn't cause a problem for you again. "

Gibbs flinched at those words. He knew that his words had caused damage. But it wasn't like Tony to say anything about it. Tony was more of a 'forgive and forget' kind of guy.

"You know I was joking Dinozzo," Gibbs couldn't keep his irritation out of his voice.

"Sure you were. Just like you were joking when you told me to die quietly, like when you compared me to a psychopath? For a man who is known for his grumpy moods you sure as hell make many 'jokes'," Tony air quoted the last word, a blank expression on his face now.

Damn; how the hell did Tony know about that conversation? It was difficult fixing one rude remark, but how the hell could he fix all of them when he didn't know which ones he had heard? He didn't even mean them. Gibbs asked quietly, "Why didn't you say anything at that time?"

"Well contrary to yours and other's beliefs, Agent Gibbs I don't seek attention. I let them all believe that I thought that they were just jokes. Making me more the fool that I didn't say anything, but now I know better. You seriously should have told me Agent Gibbs I would have stopped years ago. Hell I would have said yes to Jeanne."

Tony lost his energy at the end, sadness taking its place. But Gibbs wanted to know what this thing with Jeanne was. The captain also said something about choosing Jeanne.

"What do you mean you should have chosen Jeanne?"

"Oh, now that I don't think is any of your business. But what difference can it make now? After Jeanne learned the truth of who I was she asked me to choose between her and this job. She wanted me to come with her. After all I had done she wanted me to come."

Gibbs was stunned for a moment. This was the first time he saw how much Jeanne Bennoit had affected Tony. And he felt like killing Jenny. It was clear what Tony had chosen and Gibbs was glad for that. Okay, more than glad. He wanted to tell Tony that, but before he could say anything Tony started talking again quietly.

"I should have chosen her. At least she didn't find my voice as repulsive as you guys apparently do."

Gibbs barely stopped himself from flinching again at those words.

"Tony we don't..." Gibbs stopped, stunned, and then asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell me, Tony?"

Tony started to look even angrier at that.  
>"Oh now, let's see; why didn't I tell my superior who was hell bent on showing me my place in the team and angry at me for following the director's orders. Who not to mention was also hell bent on showing me that I was in that situation and that it was <em>my own fault<em>?"

Gibbs noticed that Tony avoided calling him boss instead going with superior. This was turning bad...really bad. He made a mental note of head slapping himself afterwards. Why had he been that hard on Tony? Why didn't he notice that Tony was suffering? No, this wasn't the time for self pity; this was time for fixing this damn problem before Dinozzo could resign.

"We are not discussing this in an elevator; my place at six tonight. We will..."  
>Gibbs order was cut between by an angry Tony, "I have other plans agent Gibbs; plus I don't think there is anything left to discuss."<br>Now Gibbs was at his wits end. What the hell was Tony's problem?  
>He decided to be a little stern, adding a touch of plea, "I think we need to talk so you are coming Dinozzo, and that's an order."<p>

Tony smirked at that, catching the way Gibbs was trying to go; he could still read the bastard. He could play hard ball too.  
>"I'm on leave agent Gibbs I don't <em>have<em> to follow your orders. Hell, I'll just convince Kevin that I should resign immediately if that's what you want."

Gibbs was out of his depths here why the hell Dinozzo was hell bent on resigning? He had to make him believe what he said next!

"Get this through your thick skull, Tony. I DON'T WANT YOU TO RESIGN. All I want is to do is help. To do that, I _need_ to know what is going on!" In the end he was shouting at his SFA, and he had to calm back down to show the truth on his face.

Gibbs thought that this would placate Tony. But it just made Tony angrier.  
>"Oh, so <em>now<em> you want to help? Oh, yeah, just great… I don't know what you think Agent Gibbs but you don't get to just barge in my life only whenever you want to."

Gibbs had to hide his shock at this, and kept plugging on, "What the hell is your problem Dinozzo? You are not answering any of my questions, and you are hell bent on resigning. News flash…_I'm not letting you_."  
>Gibbs anger lashed out at the end, he couldn't stop it. But for the first time in a long time, his anger was answered by Tony's own anger.<p>

"You can't stop me Gibbs. All I have to do is just go up and hand a new resignation to Vance."

Gibbs didn't have an answer for that. He knew that Tony was telling the truth. He had to rein his anger back. He needed to use words carefully here not anger and well… Gibbs groaned internally; he was not so good with words. So the only option now was to make sure that Tony would return to his team after this leave was finished. Everything else could be sorted out later. So he took a deep breath and started again.

"What do you want me to do Dinozzo?" He had no choice; he had to let Tony choose.

"What I _want_ you to do? Well, for starters, I want you to leave me alone so I can solve this mess. Just stop intruding and leave me alone to fight, just like you always do."

Gibbs was shocked by Tony's response; what the hell did he meant by 'leave me alone like you always do?' He was sure that Jeanne was one time that he had dropped the ball, but how many other times did that happen and he had been unaware? Tony was not paying attention to Gibbs now as he closed his eyes to think and rubbed his head. Gibbs knew he had guilt written all over his face as cases flew through his head even as Tony kept talking. Gibbs had to shake himself out of memories.

"…and I want you to keep the team away from me. I kept them away from you when you took your little vacation in Mexico. Now I want you to do same. I don't want McGee checking my locations, Ziva cornering me in the men's room like she always does. And _no_ late night shouting matches with Abby, because trust me Gibbs I will not hesitate in issuing a restriction order."  
>Gibbs knew everything was lost when even Abby was not allowed to contact. There was no other option but to agree; they had messed up big time. If keeping everyone else away was the only way to keep Tony on his team, well then so be it; even for a while then that's what he would do. Gibbs took a breath before he spoke.<p>

"Ok. But on one condition."  
>He had expected, no, hoped for some sort of reaction from Tony. Some kind of smart comment about 'come on boss at least let me win one time,' with a big pouty face.<br>What he got was a blank face which showed the 'I expected that' look. It was also the 'why would you do anything for me' look. That was the way Tony used to react when he had first come here.

A voice whispered inside Gibbs, 'But he learned to trust here,' the other voice argued, and he realized it was himself before Kate. 'Yes,' he argued back at himself, 'but when he came he had that childishness and smile.'

It snarked back at him heatedly, 'Now he doesn't trust you, and somehow you managed to destroy his smile and childishness.' The thought that he may have destroyed Tony's childish nature was too much for handling right now. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Tony's question.

"What is your condition?"

Well he can wallow in misery later now he had to do something to fix this, so he said quietly, "You will call me if things get out of control."

"Why would I..." Tony looked confused, something Gibbs hadn't seen in a long time, but he pushed it aside to make his point as best he could.

"That's my condition, Tony. Give me your word that you will call me if things get out of hand and I promise that no one from this team will call you on your vacation."

For a moment Tony stared at Gibbs trying to find out any sign of deviousness. But he found none. He was profoundly confused; Gibbs had made it clear that he didn't want him here so why ... but somehow Tony knew he had to say yes to get out of here.

"Ok. I give you my word."

"Good," and with that Gibbs started the lift. It took moments for the lift to reach the lobby. When they both exited the lift they were greeted by Palmer.

Jimmy Palmer had started the day with one single agenda: 'let the team know that they had well and truly messed up.'  
>He had entered early and had found Dr. Mallard. Like every other time the ME had no idea about what had happened in the bullpen yesterday, so Jimmy told him everything, even Gibbs' comment about Tony seeking attention. The old man was angry at Gibbs. The ME told him about his discussion with Gibbs and about his decision to go up and apologize to Tony. With that he had left for the bullpen. But when after some time the ME had returned with the news of Tony's resignation Jimmy was happy for his friend. He tried to find Tony but when he couldn't he choose the safest option of waiting in the entrance lobby.<p>

When the elevator doors opened showing Gibbs and Tony, Jimmy started talking even before Tony could make his way out of the elevator. "I'm really happy that you resigned Tony. I thought you would just smile and let this one pass like every other time. But thank God you have some sense left in you. "

Gibbs saw Tony's expression change completely after seeing Palmer. He wasn't blind he was aware of the friendship between his SFA and Palmer. He had no doubt that it has started when he was in Mexico. Whenever their friendship started it was sure that Palmer was a good friend. But he certainly hadn't expected this reaction from Palmer.

"Well Jimmy you see about the resignation... Kevin told me to change my resignation to a leave of absence. "

"He did? But why would he?" Palmer's face turned from relieved to shock in an instant.

"Well…that's a long story."  
>Tony eyed Palmer as he said this. Jimmy just patiently waited for him to explain. Unlike Palmer Tony was aware of the death glare Gibbs was giving to Jimmy. He had to tell Jimmy, but he couldn't, not right now in front of Gibbs. This was the one true friend that had stood at his side when everyone else left him alone; he owed Jimmy an explanation, and knew he could with no biting remarks back.<p>

"Well, I'm waiting Tony." Jimmy said patiently, and Tony wanted to hug him.

"As I said it's a long story, and you have work to do. Just come for a drink today at six and we will discuss this, all right? "

Gibbs was watching closely to Palmer's reaction. He didn't like the fact that Palmer wanted Tony to resign but overall he was a good friend to Tony, so he pushed the other thought aside. Apparently he was also the only person from the office Tony was allowing himself to keep in contact with. So Gibbs would have to make do now for now.

Gibbs broke in to their friendly looks, "You are telling him now. I will talk to Ducky, Palmer. You go with Tony."

As Gibbs expected, both Tony and Palmer turned to him with eyes full of anger, but also surprise.

"Gibbs you can't..." Tony started to speak but Gibbs stopped him before he could continue, "I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you want to tell Palmer. If you remember he is not the part of the deal of no contact you made."  
>Well that stopped Tony but Palmer was still glaring at Gibbs, so he pulled out something he remembered from earlier that would make Jimmy think of Tony instead, "Palmer, take him to a restaurant as he hasn't eaten anything in last twenty-four hours."<p>

Gibbs knew that Tony would see this as betrayal even though it hadn't been a secret; besides he wasn't taking care of himself and it was a sure thing that Gibbs wouldn't be allowed to force feed him. So this was the only option.

Palmer turned his glare onto Tony, much to Gibbs' satisfaction and relief, "You...what? We are leaving now, Tony I don't care what you say, move it. You are eating with me right now!"  
>With that and a suspicious glare thrown towards Gibbs, Palmer started making his way towards the outside with Tony. Gibbs was impressed; he never thought that the kid could even talk that much without stuttering. Tony glared at Gibbs for few seconds and then followed after Palmer.<p>

Gibbs had also noticed that Palmer was aware of 'the captain,' as well as the first name basis, as he had not asked who he was. Well now all he had to do was pressure Palmer for information. It wasn't a good move, and Tony was going to be angry, but he was worried and there was always rule eighteen.

Tony had spilled the whole multitude of situations on the way to the restaurant, and now they were sitting quietly eating. Tony was eating slowly, but at least he was eating healthy, Jimmy thought, even as he finally asked him, "So, what are you going to do now Tony?"

He had no idea why Tony was not running in circles screaming his head off; he knew he would be. If news like this was ever thrown at him; Jimmy was sure that he would go ballistic. But Tony was surprisingly calm.

Tony looked at Jimmy, and a small smile made its way on Tony's face because of his friend's reaction. Jimmy was still pale as a ghost now, even though he had bravely said nothing until now. Tony had started his tale from Ziva's dinner and had told Jimmy everything. Well, except the little prank his colleagues had played. He was sure that Jimmy would probably kill McGee and David if he ever found out. And Tony didn't have time for that right now. He decided to answer Jimmy first.

"Well, I'm going to gather all the information on this Emily Brown. The DNA results are still pending. But I'm convinced that he is my son as the facial resemblance is too much to ignore."

For a moment Jimmy gave some thought to Tony's answer, and then replied, "Well that's understandable. But what I'm asking is what are you going to do regarding the boy? What about custody? Are you applying for yourself or you are going to help Emily? And what about that social worker…are you going to ask for a new one?"

"One question at a time gremlin, I'm not a super computer," Tony tried to add some humor, but the look Jimmy sent his way was enough for him to start answering seriously. "Well the thing about the custody depends on what I find on Emily. Because even if he is my child; we both would agree that I would not be a good father figure."

Jimmy tried to oppose Tony; but Tony cut him off by stating, "I know you don't think so but think about it: my job is dangerous, there is no fixed time on work, and even when I resign it's a given that I will still choose law enforcement to work in. So factoring that in, adding a child to that is not a good idea."

"So you are just going to help her and then walk out of their life?" Jimmy knew him too well to believe that.

That had truly been the first thought in Tony's mind, but not now, and he shook his head at Jimmy.  
>"No, I will make Emily agree for some kind of joint custody at least. Maybe I can have him on weekends or stuff like that. It really all depends on Emily's background check. If I find the smallest problem in her <em>then<em> I'm going for full custody."

Jimmy was happy with that answer, and grinned even as he asked, "Ok, good; so have you chosen your lawyer?"

"Yes, in fact I'm going to arrange a meeting today."

"Ah…what about the social worker, and how are you going to deal with him?"

"Well… I have a plan on how to turn his presence in an, shall we say, an opportunity of sorts. See what happens," Tony said with a wolfish smile.

Jimmy knew that smile and knew well his friends penchant for working people. If that man wanted to he could play politics better than Sec Nav. Jimmy grinned; he was actually starting to feel sorry for Davis.

_Back at the NCIS Building:_

Ten minutes after leaving Dinozzo and Palmer, Gibbs was again standing in the elevator with a cup of coffee in hand. He was still not sure what exactly was happening here. Tony had said that yesterday's prank was not the reason for his leaving, so then why was Tony leaving? There was only one person who could answer; Gibbs headed toward Abby's lab.  
>When he reached the lab there was no noise (which Abby called music.) coming from inside. Finding no sign of Abby in the lab he simply headed towards Ducky's morgue and true to his thinking Gibbs was greeted with Abby, McGee and Ziva when he entered into autopsy. Ducky was standing next to them, and supremely angry at something they had said. McGee was looking like someone has just kicked his puppy, Abby was livid, and Ziva looked indifferent.<p>

To his utter horror Abby was talking about calling Tony, and she had her cell in her hand. Damn it, he realized he should have gotten here earlier to talk to her.

"Abbs, you are not calling him." Gibbs said firmly, turning everyone's attention onto him.

Abby's gaze flew to him, pleading and angry, "But Gibbs he resigned! How could he do that to us Gibbs? I have no idea what is wrong with him… first he broke my trust by telling you about the Christmas gift thing. Then he didn't even apologize today to me! And now Timmy says he is resigning? I _have_ to talk to him. He should _know_ that it was just a prank and he is overreacting. "

At that moment Gibbs knew that stopping Tony was going to be difficult.

"Abby I promised him that not one of us will call him or try to locate his vehicle or phone or anything else. You have to stop right now."

Abby was pouting now, "Why would you do that Gibbs? How can we tell him that it was just a prank now?"

Gibbs was starting to get frustrated with Abby. He was already at his wits end and now he had to deal with a temperamental Abby. He tried to answer quietly, "I'm trying to fix this Abby… and this is not about the prank."

"What do you mean by this is not about the prank?" He should have known she would not have given it up.

Ducky broke in, his voice full of anger which was a very rare thing for the ME, "You should have noticed that Tony has been withdrawn since the case of royal woods, if you had paid any attention at all, Abigail."

Everyone was so shocked with Ducky's anger that they didn't notice the guilt and uncertainty crossing McGee's face.

Abby glowered in anger, "You are wrong Duckman, if there was something wrong Tony would have told me."  
>Ducky shook his head at the young woman, "When? We told him not to talk Abigail, remember? I'm not sure how was he going to tell you that he had some problem if you were not talking to him."<p>

Abby's face paled at that, and turned to Gibbs, "Tony has a problem? Oh no, we shouldn't have played the prank, Gibbs. What if he is angry and..."

Abby started crying. For a moment Gibbs was not sure what exactly happened; first she knew Dinozzo was resigning and next she was trying to threaten Tony. Now she was crying about him being angry?

Before he could say anything Abby started talking again, "Is he going to be ok Gibbs? May be I _should _call him. Yes, I will call him right now and... we should help him."

That made Gibbs remember what was being said before, "Abbs no calling him. Do you get it? I promised him that we would stay away."

That started a new bout of crying and wailing from her, "Why would you do that Gibbs? What if he gets injured and we don't know?"

Damn. He hadn't thought about that but then he suddenly remembered.

"Abbs calm down; I'm his medical proxy. If anything happens to him I will get a call, and then we can help him."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS.

Jimmy Palmer was just entering the autopsy. His breakfast with Tony had been a hurried but necessary affair as Tony had too many things to do. Even in that short time Jimmy had noticed uncertainty and grief hidden yet written on his friends face; Tony should have all the help he could get. Yet this so called 'family' had chosen the same time to abandon him in ways he could not fathom. Jimmy was more than angry at team Gibbs; he was furious!

When Jimmy heard Gibbs talking about helping Tony it was the last straw. After all this they still though that he would come to them for help? He had had enough of this team; if Tony was not going to stand up then so be it - he would not keep his quiet now.

Jimmy broke into their thoughts quickly, "Well you are _not_ his next of kin anymore, Agent Gibbs. I am, so I don't think anyone will ever call you about it."

He was glad to see shock register on Gibbs face; the man who knew everything apparently had no idea about that change, and it had been years.

For the second time today, Gibbs stuttered. "How...he…when did that happened? Why you? He would definitely ask Abby about it first... "  
>Gibbs eyes turned towards Abby who was trying to avoid his gaze, and realization dawned on him as well as disbelief.<p>

He spoke grimly now, "Abbs, did he ask you about it? It was during my time in Mexico, wasn't it? What did you say, Abby?"

Jimmy again spoke up, "She said no. She thought it was like accepting that you would never come back."

"Abbs please tell me you didn't say that to him. Abby..." Gibbs angry voice was something that no one had ever seen directed at Abby, and Abby's silence was the only answer needed. Gibbs took a breath trying to control his raging emotions. Then new questions started to form in his mind.

"But why you? Why didn't he ask anyone else? "

Jimmy spoke again; he would not let the others get away with their silence either. "He never asked because he thought that everyone was thinking like Abby. Who could blame him? Everyone knew that you were his medical proxy. It_should have been_ the most logical thing to ask if he needed a proxy. So that's why I asked him and because I asked, he changed it to my name."

Palmer was too angry to notice that this was the first time he was talking that long in front of Gibbs. And Gibbs was still trying to accept that his team apparently left Tony to his own devices in such an important matter but...he came back then why...

He turned to Palmer, asking quietly now, "Why didn't he change it back to me when I returned?"

Palmer snorted at that, "Yes you certainly did. But at that time you were all about marking your territory, and no one knew how much you remembered. So he waited for you to show any sign that you remembered about the proxy thing; guess he is still waiting for you to ask. "

Gibbs suddenly heard Tony saying again clearly, 'leave me alone to fight this just like you always do.'  
>It was evident that he too had left Tony to...oh God...when he screwed up, he really screwed up. Gibbs plugged on; he had to know.<p>

"How many times?" Gibbs question threw everyone off guard. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards him.

Sensing the confusion he cleared his point, "How many times was he hospitalized?"

Understanding dawned on everyone's face as they all turned towards Palmer; Abby and McGee looking slightly guilty, as they didn't know either.

"Well, Agent Gibbs, I'm not going to break Tony's trust by telling you that."

Gibbs was beyond angry; how dare Palmer keep him in dark about Tony? Like it wasn't enough that Tony was hospitalized without his knowledge, now this man wanted to keep him in dark?

"Oh you will tell me, Palmer. I don't care about your oath or anything else. Tell me how many times?" Gibbs asked, ready to drive Palmer into the wall if he needed to. His forward stalk towards the young man was stopped by Ducky's voice.

"when he saved Gibbs and Ms. Tyler out of the ocean? I thought that he was looking paler than usual, but he said he was fine. Oh God; He was hospitalized then, wasn't he?"

Gibbs couldn't keep the dread filling his inside to stop. He was waiting for Palmer's answer hoping that it would be negative but when no answer came he became livid again with the young man.

"Answer him Palmer. Was he hospitalized? How bad was it?"

"No, I _don't_ have to answer you agent Gibbs. _None of you_ even asked him how he was doing, and now _suddenly _you want to know? "

Abby broke in pleading, her eyes full of tears and guilt, "We didn't know that he would be sick, Jimmy. You know we wouldn't have left him alone if we thought that he was sick. How could we have known that he would be sick? Please Jimmy, tell me is he ok? His throat was hurting yesterday but that can't turn into lung infection can it?"  
>Gibbs thoughts roiled now; could this be about Tony's lungs? His breath caught in his throat in fear.<p>

Ducky gently interrupted their thoughts, "No Abigail, it isn't about his lungs I would have noticed if it was," relieving both Abby and Gibbs. But still everybody stared at Jimmy waiting for confirmation that Ducky was right.

Jimmy sighed again, exasperated, "Oh, like now you people care? No, it's not about his health. Not like you cared when it was."

Gibbs glared at him, "Cut the crap Palmer. How were we supposed to know? Duck is the only one with medical knowledge and he _did _ask. Now will you just tell me what happened? "  
>Like every other time, Gibbs turned his fear and guilt into anger. He was sure that Palmer would pale and start talking but to his surprise Ducky was the first one to speak.<p>

"Ahhh...Jethro you see I _did_ ask about his wellbeing but the purpose of our meeting was not that. What I actually called him down here for was to thank him for saving your life, as I was sure you would never say the simple word. I think I owe a big apology to the lad, Mr. Palmer."

Jimmy answered Ducky, "Well as usual he forgave you Dr. Mallard; he gave me some speech about how you were concerned about Agent Gibbs here and how he was just fine. But I'm sorry to say that you should have known better."

Then he turned and stared at the rest of the team before continuing;

"Well it's not rocket science, if a normal person jumps in chilly water, breaks a windshield, unhinges the steering wheel with bare hands, saves two people and then perform CPR on _both of them_ the person giving CPR would be unconscious for at least an hour. You people are trained agents you are _supposed _to know this. Now just exchange that normal person with Tony, whose lungs are _already damaged_. What do you think a stunt like that would mean for him?"

There was deathly silence in the room. Gibbs was sure now that he should have noticed. He could feel guilt scratching inside him. But before he could say anything Ziva spoke almost snidely, "Then why didn't he say anything? We would have helped if he told us; but _no_… _he_ wanted to play the _martyr_."

Gibbs was sure that if it was possible Jimmy would have killed Ziva then and there; Gibbs would have helped whole heartedly.  
>What caught him of guard though was the nod Tim had given to Ziva, as if accepting her point as valid. Were these people dumb? Hadn't they noticed that Tony never says things which would make him look vulnerable?<p>

Abby answered Ziva's question with eyes full of tears, "Because he is Tony-boy, Ziva, he never says anything when he is hurting."

"Oh that is one point Abby; the second is he never knew." Everyone turned back to Jimmy again after this cryptic sentence.

"What do you mean he never knew?" McGee asked.

"Hmmm, well, ever hear of shock, Agent McGee? Or even adrenaline? After his stunt his body was working off of adrenaline and _then_ he entered into shock so it was impossible for him to know that there _was_ any problem. He even told me that he should go home and that a visit to the hospital was not necessary. I just can't imagine what _could have happened_ if I had listened to him."

Gibbs saw a tremor pass from Palmer's body; he knew then that whatever had happened was bad.

"What exactly happened Palmer?"

Gibbs thought that Palmer will again refuse to answer but he was still in the memory, as a haunted expression crossed his face as the young man continued and his face almost grey now, "They said that he would not make the night. They were sure that his lungs would collapse. They hooked him on a ventilator which was breathing for him completely, and then they pumped him full of antibiotics to avoid any infections. But they failed in that aspect; an infection started showing signs and everyone just gave up."

Gibbs was shocked, he could feel his heart stopping; they had given up? They thought he wouldn't make the night?

"_Why didn't you call me_? How could you not call me? What were you thinking; I had a right to know!" Gibbs snarled at Jimmy now, standing merely inches away from him. Jimmy suddenly snapped out of his memory.

"Oh I did, Agent Gibbs. He had even asked me to call you. He ordered me not to call Dr. Mallard as he was busy with Mrs. Mallard at the time. But he didn't want anybody else to know. Gibbs, he _did_ specifically ask me to call you, to which I continued to do so…again and again and again. Then when I realized that your cell must be in the lake I called Dr. Mallard and he said that you were gone to drop Maddie back home."

Gibbs knew what would have happened after that. Tony must have thought that Maddie was more important than him. At the moment he wanted to kill himself; how could he do that? He had left his dying SFA for just bringing Maddie to her home, and all when the person who saved Maddie's life was on the verge of dying?

Jimmy continued, "When he was conscious again I told him I could not get a hold of you. He then told me not to disturb you. I was standing there thinking that my best friend would die from a lung infection. That may be it would be just like after the whole Jeanne thing, he will simply give up. I was there Agent Gibbs, you were not - so don't you dare to tell me what I should have done. You don't have the liberty. "

This time it was Palmer who was on Gibbs face voice full of rage. Jimmy realized how close he was to punching Gibbs, and started to back away slowly. Gibbs saw the apology making its way in Palmer's face but he was glad when none came. He knew he deserved that rage. Palmer shouldn't be the one apologizing. Slowly Palmer continued to back up and put some distance between them.

"What happened after that, Mr. Palmer?" Everyone was thankful for Ducky's question.

Jimmy sighed; he had started this, he had to finish this one part. "Well, somehow he beat the infection before it could fully develop, and slowly started breathing on his own. They were sure that he wouldn't make the night. You should have seen their faces when two days later he was signing his AMA forms. If I remember the incident with the rescue started on Wednesday night and the director gave the team a leave for Thursday and Friday. No one showed up on the weekend as your team was not on call, so when on Monday came, Tony went to work as usual, and he was back to his normal self. There _were_problems but you know him; he just kept quiet and no one ever noticed."

Jimmy couldn't keep the sadness and contempt out of his voice. He had wanted to tell them this for years and now that he had he didn't want to stay here with them.  
>He glanced at Dr. Mallard who somehow knew his intentions and gave him a small nod. With that he left the morgue silently, leaving team Gibbs to a whole lot of guilt and misery.<p>

Unaware of the events in NCIS Tony was on a call; one he knew he needed to make.

"Emily? We need to meet. We have important matters to discuss."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Bremember that this is a dead air story and I promise that Gibbs will hear about what happened in royal woods but we just have to wait for some time.

Reviews make me happy. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, plz don't kill me for the late posting, I know that its too late, but it was the biggest festival here in India, and I always get Festival blues, so was in a really bad mood. So too make up for it I wrote a long chapter. hope you like it.

Special thanks toarwen9117, guest and lmill123 for their reviews, as they review just as I was starting this chapter so it kind of lifted my mood.

Also thanks to my wonderful beta tealrose.

* * *

><p>"Emily? We really need to meet. We have important matters to discuss."<br>Emily was trying to arrange money for a lawyer when Anthony DiNozzo called her.  
>She knew that even though the time required for the DNA test was at least twelve hours the results normally took one or two days. It was obvious that Anthony DiNozzo would wait for the tests before doing anything for Brandon, so she had started finding lawyers so they could move faster when the results were out.<br>She was really worried that this call was to tell her that he wanted to run away from his responsibility. But all he said was, "We are meeting at the same cafe in two hours. Don't be late," Tony said before he hung up, leaving her wondering about the intentions of their meeting.

'One thing out of the way, but the list is still there, and long,' Tony thought as he sighed inaudibly. In the last half hour, after leaving Jimmy he had called in some favors from his cop friends. Now every one of them were finding information on one Emily Brown; he felt guilty for using tax dollars like that but he had never used many of those favors until today, so a misuse of his power once was permitted. After that he had called Brad who had readily agreed to speed up the DNA test however quickly he could. Now all that was left was Davis, which was not going to be fun. With that thought Tony started working on his plan.

Two hours later Tony entered in the cafe, equipped with every bit of information available on one Emily Brown. The information he had was disturbing yet it had calmed him somehow. He sat on a table and again went through the information; he had discovered that his son was named Brandon Brown. There was no middle name; he wasn't sure about the reason behind that. Most of his informants had told him that Emily was a cold person, a loner without any friends. Some had said that she was too suspicious, never trusting anyone. But everyone had told him that she was a devoted mother; even her neighbors were sure that the boy was her life. He also found out that she wasn't an addict, and this was a big burden off his shoulders. Now that he was sure that Emily was a good mother, his problems were reduced considerably. His thoughts were interrupted by Emily's arrival.

After she took her seat and before he could say anything she started talking, "What do you want Mr. Dinozzo? Whatever it is can you wrap it up? I have too many things to do."  
>Tony was slightly annoyed at her tone. She was borderline rude, taking no efforts of hiding her dislike of him. They had to clear the air between them, if they wanted to win this thing with Davis. With that thought and a final sigh he started talking, "Well to start I'm angry at you and I have a good reason for that; now what is <em>your<em> problem with me?"

She glared; like he had thought that was all it took for her to erupt. Her anger was actually radiating in waves but her voice was stone cold when she spoke.

"Well let's see Mr. Dinozzo, you want proof that your son is actually your son and because of that he has to live in the shelter in God knows what condition. Then as if it isn't enough the social worker has a grudge against you and is hell bent to make my son pay the price of whatever you have done. So you see I'm angry because today when I was trying to get a lawyer I had to come here to listen to you, the man who still hasn't asked for the name of his only son. "

With those words Emily stopped talking. Tony had to agree that she had some good points, but he wasn't going to tell her that. And above all else she was wrong about him like many other people and it was a high time to set the record straight. He gave her her own information as if she was one of his suspects to show how serious he was.

"Well, for starters, his name is Brandon Brown. No middle name…the son of Emily Brown, who was doing her masters in psychology and was just a year away from being a psychiatrist. Emily was top of her class and never joined her studies again, instead chose waitressing and babysitting in some daycare centers. Brandon moved three times in his life before being placed in social services, and every time it was a financial problem. His mother is described as a loner and does not have many friends, but is extremely careful and nice to Brandon. There is no proof to set any relation between her and the drug deal which resulted in Brandon's transfer to social service. The drug test was negative proving that Emily Brown is not a user."

Tony could see the shock written on Emily's face; before she could say anything else, he fished for his badge, showing it to her and continuing, "I am a Federal agent, so it was easy to gather this information, and as to the time required for the DNA test, I have talked to a friend of mine. He will make sure that it will be done in the least hours possible. Also, you don't have to worry about the lawyer I have already spoken to mine in fact that is the reason for this meeting."

Tony was sure that Emily would be too shocked to respond coherently and start asking dumb questions like do you work for FBI. Instead she kept quiet for a few seconds and asked, "So what did you do to Davis? You replied to everything else but that. Makes me think that you and he have some history"

Tony remembered that one of her neighbor had described Emily as 'ice-queen'; his friend was really amused with that description and had told Tony everything about that particular interview.

"Well we crossed path once. A woman was murdered, a mother more specifically. Davis wanted to give custody to the grandparents, and my boss wanted the father to have the child. At the end we won and the girl went home with her father, but Davis has a grudge against me from that moment."

Emily looked like she was thinking his explanation over and then suddenly she spoke, and he was glad to see her more relaxed; at least he hoped.

"So what do you want to do? What does your lawyer think? Can we get a different social worker? "

"Well my lawyer thinks that we should, but I think that we should not. I have worked in the police force for six years before I became an agent and I know how this will turn if we change the social worker mid case. There are always chances that the new caseworker is a friend of Davis, and he will make the case even worse. Also, the judge will tend to give more credit to the caseworkers argument _because_ of the change. Most of the time the case worker change would be seen as that we had something to hide, thus making the case against us take longer. I know that this is not how things turn out every time but I don't think the risk is worth it. "

"So what do you think?"

Tony breathed in a silent breath of thanks; she was listening.

"Well, I want to keep that decision to myself until we meet the lawyer. I have fixed us a meeting in an hour today, if that works with you."

Tony hoped that she would understand that this meant he wanted to talk about this situation and he wasn't disappointed.

"So until then you want to talk about custody. Well, I agree to that if you are providing the lawyers and everything else but I'm _not_ giving Brandon to you. I will find my own lawyer if I have to. "

Tony noticed that this was the first time Emily's voice showed even as slight amount of emotion. He filed that away and started with, "I'm not asking you to. Hear  
>me out for a moment. I agree that I was thinking about getting full custody when I heard about the whole drug mess. But now, when I know that it has nothing to do with you I will not do any such thing. I know that I'm not father material and if I had a choice as a kid I would have definitely chosen my mother. So I will not take that choice away from my...from Brandon."<p>

"So you want an out? That will not be a problem just help me get him back and you will never have to hear anything from us."

Tony couldn't decide on what this woman's problem was. _Why_ was she so adamant on throwing him out of his... of Brandon's life? He was not sure he could say that word yet.

"No I don't want an out. If the DNA test proves that he is my child I want to be involved in his life. Maybe we can make some sort of shared custody, or something else. I think we will figure that out more when this mess is over. What I'm saying is that I'm going to help you get custody back and for that I expect some rights in his life."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I want you to agree now that I will have an active role in his life after all of this. I also want you to have paperwork done so that I will have custody of him if anything should happen to you. We will make these documents now; my lawyer will help us out, and we can discuss the shared custody thing."

Tony waited for Emily to fully comprehend his words. She kept quiet for few seconds and then nodded.

"So should we visit the lawyer?"

Tony and Emily stood up together, and with that they started to make their way out of the cafe.

Emily had to admit that this had turned out better than she had originally thought. It was clear that she would have to share Brandon now, but that was better than losing him completely. She knew that Dinozzo thought that she would oppose the idea of him having Brandon's custody in case of her death. But instead she was glad he had brought that up; she had always wondered what would happen to Brandon if anything happened to her. With relief that was something she didn't have to worry about any longer.

She had to admit that Anthony Dinozzo was quickly changing her whole perspective of him. May be they could make things right? She was hoping that the lawyer would be able to find a solution for them.

* * *

><p>Back at NCIS, Jimmy left the morgue silently, leaving team Gibbs to a whole lot of guilt and misery and in his eyes; it was a long time coming.<p>

Gibbs never saw Palmer leaving the morgue. All he could see, feel, remember was Tony's words, 'Just stop intruding and leave me alone to fight, just like you always do.' Gibbs knew that everyone else was wondering why Tony had kept his illness after Potomac a secret, but he had some idea about that.  
>He had once asked Tony about why he hadn't informed his father about his run with plague. Tony had been slightly drunk so he had gotten the answer out of him easily. But after he had been told, he wished that he had never asked:<p>

_Tony slurred, "Well boss, if I tell him and he doesn't come, it will prove that he doesn't care about whether I live or die. But now I can have this delusion that he cares. He never came because he never knew. I know that's running from a problem but that's how I work Boss. I have this delusions that people care and I know that they are delusions so I try my best to keep them intact."_

Gibbs wasn't sure when Tony had started thinking that he and senior were the same. How could Tony think that he didn't care? Didn't he know that he was irreplaceable? Anthony Dinozzo was the only person in the whole world who had gotten him to admit a thing like that but looks like the idiot didn't believe it.  
>Well he had to wonder about all that later, because now they had a job to do.<br>"What are you still doing here?" He snarled at Ziva and McGee, who immediately made their way out, leaving only Gibbs, Abby and an irate M.E. in the morgue.  
>Ducky stated pointedly, "I have work to do, Agent Gibbs. So why don't you move this meeting to your office?"<br>The biting tone proved to Gibbs that the M.E. was angry. He had to solve that problem later; first thing now had to be Dinozzo. He just beckoned at Abby and both of them made their way out of autopsy.

Gibbs ordered her as the doors of the autopsy finally closed, "I want everything you can find on Captain Kevin O'Neill. He is the captain of USS Reagan."

"Who is _he_ Gibbs? And what…" Gibbs stopped Abby's rant midway. "_Not now Abbs_; find this first and _then_ I will tell you."

Abby stared at him for a moment as he took that tone with her. He wasn't ready to cuddle her now; the way she treated Tony in his absence was still fresh in his mind. Somehow she seemed to get the message, and bit her lip.  
>"Ok Gibbs."<p>

With that she turned to leave. But as she turned Gibbs thought of something else and added, "Abbs…use only official sources. _Don't_ do anything illegal or anything which can be traced back to us."

Abby threw a suspicious yet confused glance at him but left without any words. Gibbs made his way toward the bullpen, the day's events still turning in his mind. When he walked into the bullpen he wasn't really shocked to see Vance standing there. He had anticipated this particular conversation.  
>"I'm not appointing McGee as my SFA director," Gibbs spoke before Vance could even start. He could feel that McGee and Ziva were listening to their conversation, and didn't care if they did.<br>"You have no choice agent Gibbs. This is MCRT; I cannot have my best team one man short. I think McGee as SFA and one probie will be enough. "

"I would have McGee for _breakfast_; he _can't_ work as my SFA. We have worked many times before without Dinozzo, we can manage now."

"You have worked for three to four days without him. But this time his leave is two weeks or more. Let's face it Gibbs; your SFA is thinking about resigning. _Even I_ can connect the dots. Apparently he thinks the offer Fornell has offered him is real."

"What do you mean by he thinks it's real? _It is real_."

Gibbs had anticipated Vance's snort at that but when Ziva also snorted...he hadn't expected that; fuming, he turned towards her.

"What's so funny Ziva?" Gibbs ground out.

Ziva snorted again, "Come on Gibbs we both know Fornell was just joking and trying to wind you up. He _wasn't really_ going to offer Tony a job."

Gibbs thought back to the earlier days; the first time even Tony had thought the same thing. Ziva wasn't that much wrong, yet still way off.  
>"Ziva, the official offer letter that he gets every six months from Fornell, says quite differently."<p>

Vance ignored their discussion, still intent on the MCRT plight. "That offer doesn't matter right now agent Gibbs; right now you need a SFA. Agent McGee had already handled that post once, so I think that is a good solution. _Or_ I can assign a temporary agent as your SFA."  
>Gibbs knew that Vance was playing him, yet Vance also knew that Gibbs would never allow an unknown agent to be his SFA. At this moment, though, Gibbs didn't have any time for these petty games.<br>He growled out, "McGee you are SFA till Dinozzo comes back."

He didn't pay any heed towards Vance's smile, just muttered about getting coffee as he made his way towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Timothy McGee was disturbed by today's events. First the mysterious captain who apparently thought very highly about Tony. <em>Then<em> there was Tony's resignation, which he _knew_ was just a trick. One more cry for attention; it wasn't like there ever were any other job offers for Tony. So it was just a bluff, right? The only thing he didn't really understand was the Potomac incident. Why hadn't Tony said anything? As long as he had known Tony, the guy could never stop bragging, so why did he keep quiet? What else could be bigger than jumping in freezing water to save Gibbs and then nearly dying because of it? That was the part that had Tim feel guilty, because whatever else Anthony Dinozzo was, he had always been a good friend to Tim. Tony was always there when you need him. And the thought that he had to fight those blue lights again, alone, was just wrong. Well, Tim amended to himself; it wasn't _entirely_ their fault as Tony _should_ have said something. And he could always make things alright with Tony when Tony decided to come back. Tony was never the one to keep grudges so chances were he would not even have to say he was sorry.

The highlight of Tim's day was that he was _finally_ Gibbs SFA. For all of Tony's good qualities the man was never actually qualified enough to be Gibbs SFA. McGee had always wondered why Gibbs kept him as SFA. But now he could prove to Gibbs that Tony wasn't the right option. With that thought McGee started transferring his things onto Tony's desk.  
>There were only a couple stacks of paperwork and some files on Tony's desk so it took just ten minutes to have all his personal items transferred to the desk. With that he started arranging his things in the drawers; after all, two weeks was a long time. Who knows, maybe he would have this job forever after Gibbs sees <em>him<em> in action?

With that happy thought in his mind Tim opened drawers one by one making a mental list of where to keep everything. He was glad when he found Gibbs' medal box. Last time when he was SFA, Tony had refused to give him this box. Now he could keep it for Gibbs. With that thought he kept the box on the table, deciding to find a new place for it.

What he didn't think of was the box was now in clear sight for everyone, especially for an angry ex-marine who was just returning with his coffee.

* * *

><p>1600 - outside of the lawyer's office<p>

Tony was really uncomfortable now; this meeting had taken a toll on him. He glanced at Emily who was also deeply engrossed in her thoughts. He knew that she too didn't like what had happened but they had no other option.

His lawyer was really upset to tell him that they had the custody hearing today as a result of Davis pulling some strings. He quickly turned angry when Tony told him what had happened. His action had Davis starting a rumor that Tony was trying for a specific judge, and with that the speed of the hearing had escalated. His lawyer couldn't understand why he and Emily were taking this risk of not changing caseworkers, but apparently Emily was agree with Tony that Brandon should not be in the shelter for any longer than necessary. His lawyer had pointed that he still didn't have the DNA report, which he had been told would not be available until later that night.

After that, they had then discussed about the things Davis could use against him, and everything turned to hell then and there.

He still remembered the points of the conversation.

Tony was accused of murder 3 times.

He had an alcoholic father.

His mother's death was questionable for suicidal attempts.

He never stayed at one place for more than 2 years.

So the only thing in his favor was that he had sufficient money and that he worked for NCIS for last ten years. But they still weren't sure how this was going to turn out. So Tony had proposed his plan. His lawyer was completely against it as it was _unconventional, never done before and could turn really bad,_ but Emily had agreed that if nothing else worked, she too would go with Tony's plan.

Emily was thinking about the meeting. She still wasn't sure what to think of Tony, as he insisted she should call him. The man was accused of murder three times, but was genuinely working hard to getting Brandon out of social services. He was a mystery, but as long as she could get her kid she had no problem with him.

He abruptly said. "See you tomorrow."

She nodded and then replied, "Yes; please inform me when you get the DNA reports."

This time he nodded and turned to leave and then suddenly stopped, saying quietly, "It would be good if you start preparing today, if push comes to shove, I don't want to waste any time tomorrow."

She nodded, agreeing with him, and they both parted ways.

Tony was still trying to sort his thoughts when he entered his house. He was still shaken up with today's events. For an insane moment he thought of calling Abby so that _she_ could panic, to which he could sooth her, taking his mind off the problem. For a second insane moment he thought of calling Gibbs so that he could panic and sound off all his thoughts, and Gibbs could listen; then they would wait for the DNA results. Both of those options were closed now. He finally remembered that he had promised Kevin that he would contact, and he started arranging his laptop for the video conference, well aware that Kevin would demand to see him, rather than talk to him. It was slightly awkward talking to Kevin still; it always had been. He was also positive that Kevin was going to be angry at him and the situation, or both, really. Either way, Kevin had always helped him out from hopeless situations so it was worth a try. In this way he would not have to wait alone for the DNA result, and that was one of the best things about this situation.

* * *

><p>NCIS - Bullpen<p>

"_What are you doing, McGee_?" Gibbs gritted out, standing only inches away from McGee's desk. He had entered the bullpen in a slightly better mood, all of which was destroyed when he saw McGee taking over Tony's desk. What angered him the most was the box McGee had just placed on top of the desk. That box was Tony's right only; no one but Tony had ever taken the effort to accept awards on his behalf, let alone keeping them secure. That was one of the things that had proved that his SFA saw him as more than a boss. Now that box was sitting there, abandoned without it's keeper in sight. Somehow that box made everything more real to Gibbs. The fact that Tony was thinking about resigning was underlined and highlighted. And seeing that instead of trying to get Tony back, McGee was busy readying to take over as SFA ticked him even more.

"Well…I…Gibbs..."  
>McGee immediately knew that Gibbs was angry, but he could not figure the reason for his boss's mood. He quickly glanced at Ziva in hope for some help, but she was looking pretty amused at the turn of events. Tim knew that she was angry that he was appointed as SFA instead of her. Now she just stood there while Gibbs was ready to murder him; Tony would never...Tim never got the thought finished before Gibbs again ground out in anger, "<em>You<em> w_hat_… _McGee_?"

Tim was stuttering in his mind, trying to find something to say... something!

"Well boss I thought that you wouldn't like a probie sitting on Tony's desk... so I thought that..."  
>Well apparently that was the right thing to say as Gibbs started to back down a little. Without warning, though, Gibbs grabbed his medal box and made his way towards his desk. Without thinking McGee blurted out, "Boss that box..."<p>

"What McGee?"

Tim cringed, "Nothing boss..."

With that Tim sat down at his desk. Well, he sighed, it looked like he was not getting the box after all.

"Gibbs...Gibbs...Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed as she jumped excitedly into their work area.

"What?"

Abby started excitedly, "I found out all about the captain just like you told me!"

Suddenly Tim's interest was picked up; he was _really_ intrigued by the captain and he could see that Ziva also leaned slightly towards Abby.

Gibbs just stared at Abby as her words started running together and rapid; something he hated when she had too much caffeine. He was going to get a headache, he just knew it!

"Well bossman he is just like you in so many ways, you know he also has a record of making people resign in hours after joining, and he is also known by so many people... and he has so many awards it's like I…"

"_Abby stop_…take a breath and start again and this time say it slowly. Ok? "

She sighed, "All right. Well to start, he is eight years older than you."  
>McGee was sure that Tony would have loved this part. Being able to deduce Gibbs age was a mission for Tony.<p>

"Abbs, something important," Gibbs demanded.

"Well he was born of a rich family, joined the navy at nineteen years of age and started from the bottom and made his way up quickly. He made captain in record time. His ship has been in many fights and won each time. He is known to be the best, and he won so many awards...do you know he has three awards from the president alone? He is _so_ like you Gibbs. It's like a mirror image. You know just like you he has record of firing people in the first day of working with them. He is good but regally strict, as there are people who resigned in twenty-four hours after working with him. I would _so love_ to see you two meet, you could be like…twins!"

In her zest and happiness of finding a new Gibbs, Abby never saw the scowl on Gibbs face, or the not so subtle frantic gesture from McGee to stop. She kept on talking unaware that every point she made was just making Gibbs angrier.

"You know there are people who got jobs elsewhere just because they were able to work with him for more than three months? Well I remember SFA three and six got jobs because they could work with _you_ for _four_ months. I'm _pretty sure_ he must also have a coffee addiction like you. Oh, and he also _hates_ award function but goes to them because it's polite thing to do so, from what I found out. You remember Tony always says that too, he says that you should go because it's the polite thing to do? Oh Tony would _love_ this captain; I bet Tony could work with him for as much time as he wants. I'm _sure_ the captain would never be able to fire Tony. He must…"

Sensing that Abby was just going to make Gibbs temper worse McGee swiftly interjected, "Tony was on that ship with him Abby; the captain knows him."

"I _know that_ Timmy, but he was there for only _two_ months. Maybe Tony never got a chance to meet him. After all it's a USS…you _do_ know how big they are? It's possible that Tony never even got a chance to talk with him, let alone know him _completely_."

Ziva interrupted, "Well the captain knows him and calls him J. I have no idea what that means. It sounds childish, no?" she stated this churlishly, turning towards Gibbs.

McGee was not sure if both the women were suicidal or what; it was clear that Gibbs didn't like the captain. Mentioning his relation with Tony right now was _so_ not a good idea. What McGee couldn't figure out was this: _why _was Gibbs was so angry at the captain? Maybe because the captain was making Tony resign; that had to be it as Gibbs never liked poaching, even if it was _just_ Tony.

Gibbs was still trying to process Abby's information when Ziva had remarked about the nickname. He himself was wondering about it but now he was more worried by the similarities between himself and the captain. Before he could think ahead Abby's over excited voice filtered through,

"Tony allows _him_ to call him J? He never allowed me to! I asked him soooo many times but every time it was always no, never, not a chance; ohhhh, just let him come back I will _so_ ask him about it!"

Gibbs was once again reminded that even after everything Abby was still Tony's best friend. That fact was both scary and comforting, because the thought that Tony could forgive Abby, even after she refused to be his emergency contact was a sign that maybe they had messed up too big this time and also that Tony may forgive him.

"Why were you going to call him J Abbs?'

Abby started talking excitedly, "You don't know…oh of course you don't watch movies! It's from a movie, Gibbs."

Abby took a deep breath and began to explain, "You see Tony and I saw the movie Men In Black, also called MIB; well there are two main characters. First there is this strict agent K, who has all white hair and who never talks much. In the movie he is searching for a younger partner to train. Then enters Will Smith, you see he is just cop but he talks too much but he is like _the best_. So he runs a suspect down really fast and ends up meeting K. You see just like Tony and you meet, well here Will Smith didn't actually run down K, but still."

"So you mean Tony actually ran down Gibbs?" Ziva asked, amused.

"_OH yes_! He caught Gibbs to…Tony didn't tell you? He was the first one who could _keep up_ with Gibbs. Gibbs was impressed; it's not like he _said_ anything but..."

Gibbs interrupted, "Abby, you were talking about J." He stopped Abby and scoffed at the shocked faces of McGee and Ziva before he answered them, "She is right. He did catch up with me, and that's how he came working here, among other things."

He knew that Tony loved to keep the story of 'I smiled,' which was how he had mentioned it to Kate, but it felt high time for the team to know how he found Tony. He could see the disbelief on their faces; well that was their problem.

"Continue, Abbs," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes so... umm ya... So then there is this big test where there are many people applying for the same job and they are all more educated and qualified than Will. And everyone is really serious, but Will is trying to make everyone laugh because they are so serious, and then the test happens. Will does everything completely different like he was the only one thinking outside the box. You see, _just like Tony_, everyone shoots one way and Will shoots the other. So then agent K selects Will and the two kind of end up with this whole, Mentor-protégé thing. And it's so much like Tony and you Gibbs. K never lets him drive the car, and K is always serious, and J is always joking."

"Abbs what is J?"

"Oh don't you get it Gibbs? Will Smiths character name is J. I asked Tony so many times if I could call him J, the both are so similar, even Tony agreed to that. You see we saw the second movie where K comes back and don't have his memory; just like when you returned from Mexico, and Tony said it was _way_ creepy that the movie was so much like you two."

"There are two parts? How childish; you shouldn't waste time on such things Abby." Ziva scoffed.

Abby glared at her, "Well _Ziva_ its fun. Also at the time I had a break-up and Tony just wanted to cheer me up. He always knows the right movie, you see. And there are actually three movies to the set. We saw the third after Tony came back from sea. I thought he would need something to lift his spirits up."

Gibbs was again reminded that for all the hurt she had given Tony, Abby really cared for him. He was _still_ kind of confused about this J thing; well he would analyze that later. He could sense that Abby wanted to say something more so he just raised his eyebrow at her.

Abby huffed, seeing he still really didn't get it. "_You see_ Gibbs, when we saw the _third_ part and I said that it was _still_ like Gibbs and you, Tony said it _wasn't_. _He_ said he knew someone else who was _more_ of a K than _you_ were. I asked him about it but he wouldn't tell me but I just missed him so much that we just changed the subject. Ohhhh...the captain is named Kevin, right?" She looked at him worriedly now.

Gibbs practically heard and saw the hidden bit – 'do you think he is replacing you?' He wasn't sure how to answer that, so he just glanced at his watch, seeing it was already five, so he decided to go home and think about it later.

"Well, pack it up for today. I'm going home; McGee, find the probie assigned to us I want him here tomorrow morning."

With that Gibbs left the bullpen. This day was just too much right now, and he needed a lot of bourbon to process _everything_.

Unfortunately some words still kept repeating in his mind, _"Mentor, someone else who is more K, Anthony Dinozzo is family."_

By the time he reached home, he just wanted to throw something…anything. It was becoming more and more clear that Ducky was right. He had taken Tony's devotion for granted and now it looked like Tony had found a new recipient for his devotion. By the looks of it the captain knew what a precious gift he had, and was not shirking it.

Gibbs wondered if there was any if at all chance for him to get his SFA back. With that thought his temper hit the boiling point along with his fear, and he threw the bottle of bourbon toward the wall as he yelled, and watched it shatter to pieces and gazed at the remaining bourbon dripping down the wall. Well aware that _it_ can be never joined again.

* * *

><p>Again sorry for the late. plz tell me what you think of it. IS the movie reference to much? but it has this important role in future chapters that I just cant avoid adding it here.<p>

Also many people asked me about the royal wood incident, so just want to make it clear, yes Gibbs is going to know about and he is gonna explode but Im thinking about keeping just 3 to 4 chaps away as I want Ziva and Tim to know that how hard it is to work with a normal Gibbs when tony is not around.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey. This time I have no excuse for this late update so just sorry.

Thank you for ur wonderful reviews and also thank god that u liked that MIB comparison.

Beta- Tealrose.

* * *

><p>Jimmy was sitting in his usual place in Tony's home. His friend has just gotten off the video conference with Kevin.<p>

"You know Jimmy; I have never seen him that angry," Tony sighed.

Tony was uncharacteristically quiet after the conference, mulling over their discussion.

Jimmy had shown up just a moment before Tony started the conference. He was their when Tony told the news to captain, and the normally stoic and calm captain turned speechless, staring at Tony for a whole minute while they waited for Brad's call. The wait was long, so the whole time Kevin switched between lecturing Tony on his idiocy and trying to sooth a hyper active Tony. If the situation was slightly less serious Jimmy was sure that Tony would have laughed but at the moment Tony was not even noticing the comic change in the captain's two roles.

At the end Brad had finally called with the news that the DNA test was positive. For a moment Tony had panicked again, but Kevin had grounded him by suddenly asking Tony to show him a picture of 'his son'. That was all it took to make Tony smile with a small as he said quietly, "I have a son."

The look on Kevin's face was all it took to understand that the request was intentional. After some more reassuring, some threats about 'call me every day' to Tony and a 'keep an eye on him for me' to Jimmy the captain finally had to end the connection.

It was clear that Tony had never gotten around to telling Kevin about what had happened in NCIS. Jimmy knew that Tony had too many things on his mind right now and this was not the time to discuss NCIS. He was sure that he needed to talk with Tony on that topic but now they had another major problem, as in the custody of a four year old boy.

Suddenly Tony started talking again, "I have a son, gremlin; I'm a father."

Jimmy couldn't help but smile at the astounded look on Tony's face.

"How does it feel, Tony?"

"It feels like being born all over again."

For someone else it might have been a surprise to see Tony so serious, but he knew that Tony always felt things more than anyone else, so his reaction was nothing new. Jimmy smiled at that and started asking questions about the custody.

Tony sighed, for a moment he had thought that Jimmy would see it. But for all his good qualities Jimmy was not a film fan like he was, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that he didn't know the quote. 'Well at least Jimmy didn't start with - you are a four year old yourself so you will not be a good father,' Tony thought with relief. He was pretty sure that McGee and Ziva would have started with that. With a sigh he started telling his plan to Jimmy.

"That's not a plan Tony; do you even _know_ how idiotic that is?" Jimmy exclaimed after hearing the plan, annoyed by his friend's foolhardiness.

"I know but that's our best shot and Emily agrees with me," Tony explained.

"Then she is even dumber than you are. You have actually moved the date to tomorrow; do you understand what that means?" Jimmy was astounded.

Tony smirked at that as he said, "No _I_ didn't. I just made Davis _think_ that I'm influencing the judge so he moved the date to tomorrow which is perfect… which means that my son doesn't have to spend any extra time in foster care."

They continued the same discussion for next half hour, before Jimmy gave up. Jimmy also gave up on his idea of accompanying Tony to court when Tony promised to call when he knew the court's decision.

At eleven in the evening, Jimmy left Tony's place, leaving his friend to prepare for the big day. Tony knew that he would not be able to sleep, so he decided to make his home kid-friendly. He started with cleaning his second bedroom, which was mostly accommodated by Abby's things. It took him a fair amount of time to clean the bedroom, after which he emptied all his alcohol down the drain. He was still not sure that he would be a good father or not but he was not going to turn to alcohol that was for sure.

Finally at three AM, Tony fell on his bed deeply exhausted and went to sleep.

At that same time Gibbs jerked out of his sleep.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had been working on his boat when he fell asleep, his mind unable to understand why Tony was so hell bent on leaving the team. He fell in a deep sleep, his mind still wondering about Tony.<p>

(DREAM SEQUENCE)

_He was standing in front of Tony's car, looking at it burnt beyond recognition and still smelling like fire. He saw Tony's body sitting behind the wheel. He felt..._

No no... He knew this dream, he had seen this one many times before, he knew what would happen now, and Ducky would come and tell him that the body was Tony's, that there _were_ scars on the lung. He knew this dream and most of the times could snap out of it. He told himself, 'Just snap out of it now Gunny he is alive.' He tried to wake himself up, but suddenly the scene changed once again:

_He wasn't standing now, he was sleeping on the floor, and he could see Maddy's smiling face in front of him, feeling their hands inter-twined. He knew this, he knew that Tony would be standing somewhere near them, silent and protective. He turned his gaze to search for him, and saw him kneeling a few feet away from them. Except now something was wrong; Tony was coughing, loudly, without stopping. Gibbs tried to help, tried to move but his body was frozen in the dream and he couldn't move; he could only watch. He watched as Tony continued coughing, grasping for a breath and unable to get one; he watched as Tony fell on the ground, blood trickling from his mouth, his face turning blue. He willed his body to move as he saw Tony's eyes closing, he called Tony's name but there was no response. He finally reached Tony and shook him while searching for a pulse, but there wasn't one. Tony was lying there in his arms, still and blue. No...this was not supposed to happen like this, Tony should never die before him. He tried to shake Tony to life muttering, 'I ordered you to live Dinozzo. Don't give up now. Wake up Tony.' He was sure that Tony would wake up; Dinozzo never disobeyed a direct order. _

_He was still shaking Tony when a small voice whispered around him, 'I obeyed your order Boss, and I died quietly just as you said.'_

(END DREAM SEQUENCE)

Gibbs jerked out of the dream at that moment; it took him a minute to get his harsh breathing under control. The words _'I obeyed your order Boss, I died quietly just as you said'_ was still reverberating in his ears. He remembered Tony's marred face when he had first muttered those words. At the moment though, all he could care was that Tony was alive, and he _hadn't_ died that day.

_'But he could have, he could have died and you would have not even got a chance to say goodbye,'_ a small voice whispered inside him.

Gibbs hated these nightmares, as if seeing Tony shot or hurt was not enough; every time he worried, he had to face this inner voice. The voice always said to talk things over, always reminding him of the comments he had made in heat of the moment. He closed his eyes and opened them hastily when the still face of Tony, pale and blue appeared before him. From past experience he knew that this scene would haunt him for at least a week now.

Normally he fought the aftereffects of such nightmares by snapping at Dinozzo, criticizing his work more brutally, making him work extra hours. It was petty and childish but that was his way of processing his anger. His anger at himself for allowing Dinozzo to come so close to death, but most importantly anger at Tony for making him have parental feelings for him. He had never had any nightmares about anyone else on his team: not when Ziva was in Somalia, not when McGee returned from their rescue operation in Somalia. No, Tony was the _only_ one able to plague his sleep with nightmares. It was never a mystery to Gibbs, he always knew the reason, and Tony was special. Yes his team was like a family to him, but Tony...Tony was the son he never had.

'_So why haven't you told him,' _the inner voice whispered yet again; because Tony should have known.

Gibbs thought angrily back, 'He should have known, he should have said something; he _should_ have told me that something was wrong!'

_It just reminded him, 'He tried to, but you didn't listen. You never told him that he was important, but were pretty clear in telling him he wasn't.'_

Gibbs was getting more frustrated with this voice every single moment, but he knew he should have said something, should have made things clear, that it wasn't too late, Tony would forgive him, and he always did. He had stopped Tony from leaving on his two year mark and he would stop Dinozzo now, and things would go back to normal. Unfortunately, this time he would have to make sure to do right by him. Gibbs promised himself this time, not considering that there was no Kate there to help him through.

* * *

><p>Emily entered the court and saw Agent DiNozzo sitting with their lawyer; she could also see Davis standing near them a malicious grin on his face. She turned her attention to Tony, who was wearing a really expensive suit.<p>

"Well good to know that you have time for dressing and grooming when my son is still with the state."

She talked as a greeting, not paying any head to Davis, who was paying close attention.

"He is also my son" Tony said controlling his anger.

"Well this date is changed because of you, if you had not gotten involved then maybe I would have had more chance of getting him back," she shot back.

"Maybe he would not be here if you had not place him with drug dealers," Tony reminded her.

"Hey, this is not the place for this," The lawyer tried to stop them, aware of the calculating stare of Davis.

Emily didn't pay any attention to him, "Well that may be, but at least I was there for him. And you better understand one thing if you think that with all your money and power you will get the custody, then you are wrong, I will make sure that you have no influence on his life whatsoever."

Emily threatened Tony and stormed towards the hearing room. Tony and the lawyer soon followed her, and for all that time Tony was telling his lawyer that 'how Emily will never let him have any relationship with his son.'

None of them paid any attention to Davis who was standing there with a devious smile. Until now he was worried about how he was going to keep both of them from getting custody. Finding dirt on Dinozzo had been easy. He may be a good agent but anyone could see that he was not father material. However, Emily Brown was a whole different story; there was nothing he could use except her financial condition. That meant there was a chance that the court would give her two to three months to prove her resolve and he was sure that she would let Dinozzo have some time with the boy. So his only option was go with the drug charges and it would probably ruin her chances of ever seeing her kid again, but even he was not that ruthless. Now, though, he was sure that they both were fighting so he just had to prove that Dinozzo was not suitable to have custody. It was clear that Emily Brown would never let Dinozzo come near her son and that would be his revenge on both Anthony Dinozzo and Gibbs.

With those thoughts he made his way towards Judge Cameron's room.

* * *

><p>(Judge's Chamber)<p>

Judge Alicia Cameron was really curious about today's case. Many of her friends were in the law sector, mostly in criminal law. She had heard from many about Anthony Dinozzo, a man who could sell snow to an Eskimo. An agent so proficient that he could talk his way out of anything. Many had told her that his ways were unheard of and it was impossible to guess his next move. But everyone had also told her that he was a good man inside the charm, always fighting for justice. She had seen her friends giving each other warnings yet also praise about the man. Telling that he would make you do whatever he wishes, making you believe the whole time that it was your own decision. She was also wary, though, as the case worker was Davis, who for some reason she had never liked; in her opinion he was one of the rare social workers who tended to forget that their duty was to make sure that the child was safe. She had many times seen Davis make ego issues out of cases. So she really wanted to see what this legendary sweet talking agent would do to stop him.

She was starting to believe that everyone had overestimated Agent Dinozzo.

Davis had started the proceedings by telling that they could not find any fault in Ms. Brown's parenting and she had no connection to the drug dealers. The only problem was her financial condition, and that the moment she could prove that she was able to support her child, custody could be granted to her.

At the present moment it wasn't the correct condition therefore she should not have custody. After which he started talking about Agent Dinozzo's custody claim. Davis was talking for ten minutes and in those moments it was clear that she could never give the custody to him. Davis told her that Dinozzo was a child of two alcoholics, had never ever had any serious relationship, was accused of murder three times, and had never stayed in the same place for a long time except for D.C. The Judge knew that most of those things were the result of a neglected childhood and her respect for the man grew, but at this moment she was here for the child, and it was never safe to hand custody to a man who himself had never known a loving home.

She couldn't understand why Agent Dinozzo had not tried to postpone the trial which may have given him some chance of winning. It was also clear that the mother was not a fan of him. May be he should have made sure that the mother and he were at least on the same page, as now it was certain that the custody was going to be with the state. She sighed, and asked his lawyer if he wanted to say anything, and that was the moment when the whole case started to change. She could see that the lawyer was not happy about what he was about to say, and she hid a smile. 'So it is Agent Dinozzo's idea,' she mused.

With a glance towards Agent Dinozzo lawyer started to speak, "We want a different social worker."

She wasn't sure about she had heard correctly, it was idiotic to do this, most of the times change in caseworkers was seen as some problems with parents and she was thinking that the agent would have known about this, at least he should have said something before the hearing. She was unsure what was going on in her court room for the first time in her career. So the lawyer went on explaining the past interactions between Davis and Agent Dinozzo, and she had to accept that the agent had a fair point. The lawyer further pointed out that the hearing was placed too early and how that had affected their case preparation.

She had to know, so she asked, "So why didn't you ask for a later date and new case worker before Agent DiNozzo?"

She asked _after_ receiving conformation from Davis that this accusation was true.

"We both knew that doing so would have caused damage to my case your honor," Tony admitted.

"So now by telling that in this court room you have made sure that all the previous arguments done by Davis will lose its meaning" she said. She had to have known that he was good. Just by pointing these facts now in court, he was able to get a new case worker as well as every point made by Davis, though true and important - would always be seen that Davis had a personal interest in it only. She could not help but think that Agent Dinozzo had something to do with the sudden postponing of the hearing. The fact that Davis was the one postponing this hearing was all the proof anyone needed to say that he was acting on his own vendetta.

She was now interested in what else this agent was going to do.

"So you want a new case worker? That can be arranged; so we will have this hearing after a week is that all right?"

She knew that this would force him to make his move, this was not the normal work of a judge but she had enough knowledge about Agent Dinozzo to know that nothing would be normal with him.

This time the lawyer spoke, a speech particularly developed to generate sympathy. "Can you make your decision today ma'am, and the new case worker can have this case after this hearing. As both the parents don't want the child to be in social services for that much time, they both have been wards of state and don't want their child to experience the same."

She could not help but feel bad, so she asked Davis for his opinion. Davis, sure that this was his last chance to influence his case tried to be as diplomatic as possible in his answer, "We have already established that the mother can't provide the financial support for the child. Though Mr. Dinozzo can provide financial support, he cannot be trusted to be responsible for the well being of a child due to his past records. So the best option here will be Mr. Dinozzo providing child support to Ms. Brown. And as per normal regulation she would have to prove herself capable of providing for her child for two months with this child support, after which she can have custody. I would suggest that the child should stay with the state for these 2 months."

She ruled that she agreed with Davis and turned towards agent Dinozzo's lawyer. But it was Dinozzo who asked for permission to talk. When it was given he started, "So the problem with Ms. Brown is her financial condition but not her parenting and for me the problem is my parenting not the money, am I right Mr. Davis."

It took her a moment to understand what was happening and apparently Davis never understood as he replied yes.

"Then I will ask to the court that could the child and Ms. Brown stay with me, as I can provide financially and no one has any problem with her parenting skills. I'm suggesting this situation for just two months for which Ms. Brown has to prove that she is capable of taking care of our child. After which the court can decide custody. The newly appointed social worker can check regularly."

The Judge could not help but marvel at the simplicity of his plan as she now saw it.

"That's not possible, she would never agree to it."

Davis snarled. Sure that Emily will never agree.

And suddenly Emily Brown said, "I have no objections, I actually agree with Agent Dinozzo."

The shock on Davis's face was all it took for her to understand that he had never anticipated this. It was clear that like her Davis also had assumed that _both_ parents were standing against each other and now as they were suddenly asking for a joint custody there was _no reason_ to deny it to them. She was impressed; everyone was right - this man somehow had managed to throw Davis off guard and change the decisions. Davis who was known for his ability to find dirt on anyone had given Ms. Brown with a character reference and now he couldn't do anything but accept her decision.

"You presented a nice argument, Agent Dinozzo. Now there is no reason to deny you joint custody even if it is un-conventional. Your new social worker will visit once every week for the whole two months. The final decision of custody will be taken after these two months are over. Do social services have any objection to this?"

She was really hoping that Davis would give up, but apparently he was still going to try as he stated, "But he has a history of jumping jobs, your honor. He can't be trusted for the well being of a child when he keeps changing jobs every two years. In fact he apparently is about to change a job right now."

She turned towards agent DiNozzo for an answer, but he kept quiet this time, and his lawyer answered, "That is his personal decision, it does not affect his parenting. Also it is his own right to seek further excellence in his career."

This was the Judge's decision now, and she had already accepted that Agent Dinozzo had worked to fool Davis in believing that he and the mother were on different sides, withheld information until the last minute and now this. One glance at Davis told her that this was the effect he was hoping for, once he had realized this. Now she wasn't sure about her decision. Should she endanger the child by giving custody to agent DiNozzo, or was that the _right_ decision?

"I agree to not change my job for these two months, and later it can be decided on in the next hearing."

Agent DiNozzo answered her question for her. A man ready to do this much for his child at least deserved a chance.

"All right, you will not change any single aspect of your job for this 2 months and decision will be made after 2 months," she ruled officially, aware of the disappointed look on Davis' face.

* * *

><p>Tony was standing outside of the court waiting for their lawyer, and Emily was standing beside him.<p>

"For a moment I thought she would rule against us," she breathed.

"So did I," Tony said, aware that she was talking about the moment when Davis reviled his plans of changing jobs. He was shocked at first by Davis' knowledge, but now to think on it the scuttlebutt must have ensured that the whole of D.C. knew about the fight in the bullpen, so it was easy to know how Davis found out. What he was worried about that he was stuck with his team for the next two months. He was not going to say anything but it was getting clear that the judge was getting worried, so it was better not to tempt luck. He thought with a groan, 'McGee will have a field day when he knows that I have to come back. Well, I have two weeks before I have to see his face.'

Their lawyer finally walked up, greeting both Tony and Emily with, "_That_ was an idiotic plan,"

Tony shrugged, "It worked."

"So I guess your fight in the morning was just for Davis."

Emily apparently didn't deem that worth answering, so he stated, "Well when I called Emily yesterday to tell her about the DNA results, we also discussed that little interaction."

The lawyer argued, "But that is not how cases are fought Tony. You must have clear plans and evidence, what you did was risky."

'It was worth the risk.' he thought.

Emily stated it out loud, though: "It was worth the risk."

"But, it's..." the lawyer was still shocked they had won.

Now Tony was getting bored of this argument and by her annoyed look so was Emily, so he stated, "Look, it was clear that both of us were going to lose alone so we tried fighting together and we won; that's all that matters."

With that they closed the subject and discussed further steps. They needed to go to social services after three hours so they could be appointed with a new case worker. They were also going to get Brandon at the same time. They decided that Tony would go to with to Emily's place now so they could move their stuff to his place. With that they bade goodbye to their lawyer.

After reaching her apartment, Emily went upstairs to bring both her and the rest of Brandon's stuff, so Tony waited near the car. He was still trying to accept the fact that he was a father; he wasn't even sure about how he was supposed to feel. Well, whatever he was supposed to feel, all he could feel right now was fear. He was going to meet his son officially for the first time now and he had never been good with kids. Not to mention his first encounter with Brandon already. He remembered how Abby always told him to stay positive and for a moment thought of calling her. He was just about to press call when he came back to his senses. What was wrong with him? After everything he was still thinking about her? Kicking himself for his dumbness he decided to call the only two people who actually believed that he could do it. Right now calling Kevin would be difficult, so he called Jimmy first.

The phone rang for only a single ring, before he could hear, 'Mr. Palmer keep your cell silent, please.'

He smiled at that comment and Jimmy's reply of 'just a moment Dr. Mallard,' before Jimmy asked, "What happened Tony, how did it go, and how are you holding up?"

"Take a breath Jimmy: I won; he is coming home with me."

* * *

><p>I know this was a slow chapter but it had to be done, also next chapter will take place in NCIS so we will see McGee and Ziva coping without Tony.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

hello, here is the next chapter,

But I don't have a beta for this as tealrose is kind of busy, so you have to suffer from my grammar again, really sorry for that.

* * *

><p>McGee entered the bullpen quiet early it was his first day as Gibbs SFA and he was not going to screw that up by being late. All Gibbs had told him to do was making sure that their new probie will reach to them safely. Well that was easy he had visited HR yesterday and they told him that the new probie will reach to them safely. He was really eager to meet this new probie, he had already decided that he will not treat his probie like Tony had treated him. He will not prank him or harass him. He was determined to help him. Lost in his thoughts he took his place on his desk. Starting working on some reports. Sometime later Ziva arrived in the bullpen and scowled at him,<p>

"Trying to impress Gibbs? Well I thought you will not be walking on Tony's footsteps."

With that she sat on her desk, completely ignoring Tim.

'Well, what is her problem? I'm just trying to do my work, why does she have to comment on that?' Tim wondered. But before he could reply, the lift sounded and Gibbs entered the bullpen. From his look it was clear that he was really angry. Wow what a day to start his new job, an angry co-worker and even angrier boss. Tim sighed. Well that was enough for Gibbs to turn his focus on Tim.

"Where is the new probie, McGee?"

"I asked in the H.R. boss they said, that they will make sure that he will make his way here."

"I asked where is he?"

Well I just answered that, so why is Gibbs asking the same question again? Apparently his confusion was clear on his face as Gibbs stepped closer to him and growled,

"When I say that make sure the probie gets here I mean that he should be here before I reach."

"Umm.. I will remember that Boss."

Tim muttered fully conscious of Ziva's smirk.

"So what's his name?"

"Wh..What?"

"Tell me McGee that you at least know the name of this new probie."

"Well…Boss you just said to make sure he makes his way here so I..just…"

"God help me McGee, tell me that you at least know that if this is his first assignment or not."

Even Tim knew not to answer that. Well if Gibbs glare was any indication he had probably had messed up big time. He glanced at Ziva for help but she just busied herself in some files. 'Well she could at least divert some of Gibbs ire.' McGee thought.

"What the hell did you do then? Just inquired at the H.R. that they are sending a probie? Don't you know that I never work with green probies?"

Tim stopped himself from reminding Gibbs that he himself was very green when he joined. He had an impression that Gibbs will not like that implication. Before Gibbs could ream him some more, a young girl's voce stopped them,

"Excuse me, are you agent Gibbs?"

When Gibbs just nodded she started with an enthusiastic

"I'm Elena Burke. I would be working as your new probie, I'm really excited to work with you,…"

She was cut short by Gibbs glare, then Gibbs turned towards McGee,

"I thought that you said_ he_ will be here shortly, didn't you McGee?"

All Tim could do was nod at that comment. He was sure that Gibbs was now going to rip him to pieces. But it looked like luck was on his side as Gibbs cell rang at the same moment and 15 minutes later they found themselves sitting in the car, travelling towards the crime scene.

Tim had not got any special time with his probie till now but he was sure that they were getting on just fine. Just like him she was also scared of Gibbs, she asked him about the tales of Gibbs legendary temper just like he had asked Tony but unlike Tony, who had scared him more with the vague answer he provided a proper answer to his probie. He told her that she had nothing to fear, that Gibbs temper was bad but the stories were exaggerated. He was sure that he had started on good foot at least with her. Gibbs was a whole different story. Boss was really pissed at him for the morning incident, but how was he supposed to know that the new agent was a woman and not a man? Well he could still make up for his mistakes, after all he still had two weeks till Tony come back.

Lost in his thought Tim had totally forgot to tell their newest member about Gibbs driving habit. So poor Elena was going green in her face, cursing the big breakfast she had eaten that day. She wasn't sure how far they were from the crime scene and how long she can hold herself from vomiting. But as luck would have it she didn't have to find out as Gibbs suddenly stopped the car, in front of an abandoned building. Alicia jumped out of the car in a moment and threw up on the pavement. She heard a snort of laughter from Agent David, which served to increase her humiliation. She really hoped that agent Gibbs wouldn't think less of her because of this, but he wasn't even around when she pulled herself together. She followed agent McGee who was silent, she really wished that he would say something just to lessen her embarrassment.

One hours later.

Tim was really fed up with his new charge, it was like she had no idea about what you should and shouldn't do on a crime scene. Till now she had caused every blunder possible. She had no idea what sketching was. She totally screwed up while questioning witnesses (which according to Gibbs was totally Tim's fault.) And now after Ducky had started his initial examination she was puking on the crime scene.

"Take care of that"

Was all Gibbs said pointing at her, ordering Ziva to follow him. Ziva smirked at Tim before running behind Gibbs. Gibbs should have taken him, after all he was the sfa wasn't he? He gritted his teeth and helped Ducky to load the body in van. Making his mind that he had just been assigned with the worst probie in the world.

1300 NCIS.

Gibbs was standing in the morgue, waiting for Ducky to start telling them about their victim. Ducky had just started when he was stopped by the ringing of Palmer's cell. Gibbs was having a bad day today with McGee making it worse, so he was just about to rip Palmer open when Ducky said

"Keep your cell on silent Mr. Palmer."

* * *

><p>Jimmy was worried about Tony. He wasn't paying attention today solely focused on his cell, waiting for Tony's call, so when Tony did call he was so glad that he answered the call, completely forgetting that Gibbs and McGee were also present in the room.<p>

"What happened Tony, How did it go, how are you holding up?"

"Take a breath Gremlin. I won, he is coming home with me."

"You did? But how .."

"Well remember the plan you said will _never _work. Turns out it worked. And why are you so shocked you thought that I'm going to lose, didn't you?"

Well, shit he hadn't meant it that way and tony will now think that he is also like everybody else

"I didn't mean it like that Tony, I just….you know that I didn't mean it like that don't you?"

"You will start hyper ventilating if you don't take a breath now, breath Jimmy, I was just joking."

"Good. Ya I'm ok. Now tell me how did it work, it was not even a plan Tony, it was at best a hail Mary."

"Well I would love to tell you but I'm pretty sure that Ducky is waiting patiently for you to end this call."

Jimmy quickly turned back to see Dr. Mallard waiting for him. Also noticing Gibbs death glare he stuttered in the cell,

"Yes he is. I will call you later, in lunch break. Ok?"

"I'm not sure that I will be able to receive your call, what about I call you when things are more stable."

Well that was enough to make him focus his whole attention on Tony.

"What do you mean by _when things are more stable? _I thought you said was everything is alright? Are you ok? Do you want me to come over, I can help you know? Hell I should have been with you today."

"Jimmy everything is fine. I'm fine. Will you stop worrying? And I don't want you to come over. I don't want to overwhelm Brandon with too many new people."

"Well I can't stop worrying if you are not going to allow me to come over."

"Jimmy…..Ducky is waiting for you. We will talk later."

"Well Dr. Mallard can wait."

He glanced apologetically at Dr. Mallard who nodded understandingly.

"But ok we will talk later, but be sure that I will call Kevin if you don't call me till today's night."

"Ok. Now stop treating me like a child."

Tony pouted from the other side.

"Well you stop behaving like one. Goodbye."

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Gibbs was listening carefully on the conversation, well he was listening to Palmer's side of it. First he was irritated that DiNozzo had called in work hours and was going to give a piece of his mind to jimmy and Tony. But then suddenly Palmer had gone all worried and started asking questions,

_"__What do you mean by when things are more stable? I thought you said was everything is alright? Are you ok? Do you want me to come over, I can help you know? Hell I should have been with you today."_

Now Gibbs was worried; he remembered that Tony was really troubled about something yesterday. And apparently the situation has worsened. But before he could ask anything to Palmer, the call ended and Palmer joined Ducky on the autopsy table.

He had started apologizing for his rudeness, when Ducky stopped him in between and asked.

"Is Anthony alright Mr. Palmer? It looked like there is some problem."

Gibbs turned his full glare on Palmer, waiting for a sit rep. But he didn't notice the glare or Gibbs presence as he started talking.

"Well he is doing as good as anyone can do in the situation. I'm not even sure how he is holding up.. if it was me then"

Suddenly Palmer stopped as if he had just realized that Gibbs and McGee were also present in the room. Ducky as usual understanding turned his whole attention on explaining a COD. Gibbs wanted to know more but he had this feeling that his questions would not be answered. All Gibbs could do now was hope that Tony will keep his word and contact him if things got out of hand. And keep a close eye on Palmer for any clues. With that thought he turned his attention on the case.

McGee was also trying to listen in to try to know what knew mess Tony has created this time. The guy definitely had a bad luck charm with him. But he was also expecting Tony to talk with Gibbs. _Maybe that would have made Gibbs realize that its better that he has me as his SFA and not Tony. _McGee sighed, no such luck this time.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

1 hour later..

Tim was sitting on his desk, completely fed up with his new probie and that was not even the worst part. Apparently Ziva had no intention of helping the new girl. He was sure that he or even Lee was not this bad on their first day. At the moment his probie was on the coffee run. And he couldn't keep quiet any longer

"She is a disaster." Tim said, hopeful that Ziva will join him.

Gibbs was frustrated with their slow progress so when McGee had started talking about the new girl he was ready to erupt.

"Well I suppose she is better than you. At least _she_ knows the difference between a man and woman. I thought that you said we are getting a male probie?"

"Well…boss I didn't exactly….."

"Tell me Ziver when someone says _He _will be here soon, what do you expect?"

'That's all I need now, a chance for Ziva to rub in my mistake.' McGee thought ready for his impending doom. And as expected Ziva said,

"Well at least I thought that _he _was a male."

"How was I supposed to know? In H.R. they told me that the new agent will be here on time so I assumed that it will be a man."

Tim cursed himself the moment he said_ I assumed_ he was dead now. As expected Gibbs was towering over him with furious eyes. The headslap though really strong than usual was also expected. With a sorry boss Tim turned his attention on his computer. Hoping that he can find something about the killer.

Half an hour later.

He was still nowhere near any useful info. He was bored out of his mind so he turned his head sideways glancing at Ziva, she was also bored.

"Where is that girl? She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, how much time does it take to buy coffee?"

Ziva asked Tim. That was the first time he noticed that his probie was nowhere to be seen.

"I have no idea."

"Then shut up and call her"

Gibbs growled at both of them.

"Ummm…boss I don't have her number."

"So you want to tell me that, not only did you messed up on gathering info you also forgot to have her number?"

Gibbs thundered over him. Then ordered him to go search for Elena.

Tim really wanted to die right now, this could not possibly turn more bad can it? He found his answer as Elena drenched in coffee made her way to her desk.

"Where were you? And you know that getting coffee means getting it in cups, don't you?"

Ziva started the moment Elena was within ear shot.

"I was just coming here when they told me that you all were in the lab down. When I reached there no one was there, and then someone told me that you were in the morgue but the Dr. in the morgue said that you will be up here. So then I was running up I collided with an agent and all the coffee just…"

It was clear that Elena was trying hard to not cry. McGee could really sympathise with her but Ziva was having none of it.

"And I guess you have no idea who these agents were?"

"I really…"

Elena turned towards McGee for help, who was out of his depth, he was sure that no one in NCIS played this kind of mean pranks. Normally he would have suspected Tony but that was not possible now. And he was sure that Tony will never play such a prank even Tony wasn't that mean. So he was glad when Gibbs intervened

"Go and change your clothes. I want you here in next 10 minutes."

It took one look from Gibbs and Elena was racing towards the elevators.

"I think she was just lying."

Ziva muttered and Tim couldn't help but wonder if she was right. Well apparently Gibbs found this conversation really irritating as he answered Ziva with a growl of

"Ever heard of hazing David?"

"Yes Gibbs, but no one in NCIS will dare to touch our probie. And even if they did there is no hazing here."

McGee nodded at that. Thank god for that, if there was hazing he could not even think what else Tony would have done to him. He would have never have been able to stand this kind of pranks. The humiliation alone would have killed him.

"There is Ziva, why do you think there were so many different directions given to her? It just that they normally leave our team alone and this time they didn't."

McGee was feeling sorry for Elena now, he couldn't imagine how bad it must be feeling, so he decided to intervene for his probie

"Don't you think you should too talk to them about leaving her alone? It must be pretty hard for her."

Gibbs towered over him in a moment,

"Are you telling me what to do McGee?"

"No..no boss I just…"

How did Tony managed to stand up in front of Gibbs, Tim wondered, it must be from experience.

"I think it will just make her tough, if she can't stand some small jokes how can she work in the field?"

Ziva started with one of her Mossad theories. Seriously didn't she see that this was not just _some pranks?_

"Exactly my point."

Gibbs agreed with her, moving out of Tim's personal space. Tim couldn't help but mutter a small

"I'm really glad that they left me alone."

"They shouldn't have, may be you could have stopped puking your guts out."

Gibbs replied from half way to his desk. _'or maybe I would have not stayed here to puke my guts out. I would have definitely ran out of here in 2 days'_ Thought Tim aware that Elena was coming so the subject should be closed.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

When Gibbs was out for his next coffee run, Tim thought about helping Elena. He had no idea whom to ask for help so he went to Abby.

"You can't do anything Timmy. Its normal, some of Gibbs first probies ran away because of that."

"Then why did they left me alone. Not that I'm complaining but still..."

None of them saw agent Ross entering in the lab. He was there to just ask for the ballistic report for their team's case. He couldn't help but hear the words of the newly appointed SFA of mcrt. He just snorted at that and asked Abby for his reports.

The goth gave him the report eyeing him suspiciously. It was McGee who asked the question.

"Do you know why they left me alone agent Ross. "

"Yes I do."

With that he turned to leave the lab.

"Hey...why didn't you answer Tim's question? "

This time it was the goth who asked the question.

"Well I did. And I'm not going to tell you the reason. You will simply assume that its wrong. "

This time agent McGee used a new tactic.

"Agent Ross if you have any idea about why they left me alone please tell me. I'm trying to find out the whole time but I couldn't."

Ross greeted his teeth, he wanted them to know this for years. He would have really loved if Gibbs was here too but still...

"Well you have Tony to thank. He made a deal with others. We don't get to touch any new member of his team."

"He ...what. .why? "

"Well apparently what we did was too much and it was not for toughening a probie but to break him. That are his exact words. And don't tell me that you haven't noticed how we keep him out of our group most of times?"

"Ya...well I didn't think anything. ..it's Tony he must have done something or... and you guys do talk to him. Just not that much."

"Well we keep him out because of his bloody deal. He doesn't get to be a part of the sfa group. He actually threatened to ruin our lives with his pranks if we didn't leave his team alone. So in retrospect we also left him alone. But well...he is a good guy and he made friends with everybody afterwards."

"I had no idea...he should have"

"Oh no agent McGee. What he should or shouldn't have done is totally his decision. Don't you try to tell me that he should have told you. He has done many things to keep you people safe but now that he is not here. ..You will see how NCIS works."

"But...he was out many times before...nothing happened then."

Abby said her voice uncharacteristically small.

"Well because he normally tells us that we are supposed to keep out of his team each time. But this time for some reason he didn't talk to us. I heard he lost his voice maybe that was the reason."

Ross couldn't help the last jab. He left the two geniuses to figure out the rest.

"I...but…. did you know that Abby? "

"no Timmy I had no idea but that should have been easy to know. Tony has a weird way to show that he cares don't you think?"

With that and a big smile on her face the goth turned towards her work. Leaving Tim to wonder about the new info. He entered in the bullpen noticing that Gibbs was not there still, so he hurried to Ziva's desk and asked her if she knew anything about this.

"Well I didn't knew that, but what difference does it make? I could have paralysed them easily. Why would I need Tony's protection?" Ziva snorted.

"Well Elf lord here, would have been benefited from it." Gibbs growled in his ear, head slapping him.

"Did you knew this boss?" Tim was wondering now. He was sure that he would have ran away in two days, if someone had done something like that to him.

"Well.. I knew DiNozzo had something to do with it. He thought that they were torturing probies and they were tougher on MCRT because they were jealous or something."

With that Gibbs dismissed the topic, he was thinking about what McGee had said. He hadn't known that, this was the reason for the conflict between his and other SFA's. He always suspected that they were angry about some prank. Well _Never Assume, gunny, _he reminded himself. What made him angry was the Tim's next reaction,

"Well not like he didn't give me enough hard time himself."

He wasn't sure that if he was imagining the venom in McGee's voice or not. _Is he really that dumb? _

"Well at least he stopped you from puking on crime scene. Let's see when you can stop your probie." Gibbs spat at McGee, before starting on his work. McGee promptly ignored that comment, it was obviously wrong. its not like Tony will actually help him..ever. He just started working on his computer ignoring Ziva's smirk.

The next day was pure hell for McGee, They were not able to solve the case and Gibbs was getting angrier by each passing minute. Their probie has ran away on her second day, full of tears. And all McGee could think was running behind her and out of the bullpen. As if the constant hazing was not enough the poor girl had to suffer from Gibbs unrealistic demands. Tim was sure that she was scarred for life now. Even Abby was starting to get the burn of Gibbs bad mood. His demands were getting unrealistic and he was ready to blow at any second. He was constantly head slapping Tim and growling on Ziva. Tim had no idea how to handle _this_ Gibbs. And as if an angry Gibbs was not enough they couldn't make any progress on the case. Nor he or Ziva had any ideas and that just made Gibbs angrier. So when they found the killer at the late hour of the second day, Tim was enthralled. He had hastily completed his report and was ready to go home. HE was really looking forward to some actual sleep. But Gibbs had some other ideas.

"What the hell is this Ziva?"

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

For the past two days Gibbs was going crazy. It looked like his team had no idea about how to run an investigation. McGee had no idea of what he was doing, no one was helping the new probie, Duck was angry with him and Ziva was no help at all. Thank god that the new girl, Alice was it? Ran away on her own. He had no time for training a new agent with this whole mess going on. He was really out of his mind with this case, it looked like his team had no idea about how to work together.

So when they solved the case all he wanted to do was go home to his boat. All he was waiting for was reports from his members. First he got McGee's report which was full of the usual technical stuff. So he skipped it and turned towards Ziva's report. And all he wanted to do was jump from somewhere.

"What the hell is this Ziva?"

When she just stared at him questioningly, hr had no other option but to explain.

"Your report Ziva, it has so many mistakes, it's impossible to read."

"I always write my reports like that Gibbs."

"No Ziva you used to write reports like this when you were new, but you don't write like this now."

"I haven't done anything new Gibbs, just…"

"Just what David?"

Gibbs was ready to snap now.

"Well normally I send my report to Tony first… and then he.."

And then Gibbs remembered that he had told Tony to check Ziva's report.

"You mean to tell me that DiNozzo is still checking your reports for you? You are working for me for last 4 years David. Learn to write."

With that he threw Ziva's report on her desk.

"Both of you are not leaving till this report is complete."

Gibbs growled, noticing McGee who was leaving.

"Boss I completed my report, why do I have to stay?"

"Help her, it's your job now. You are on Dinozzo's post McGee."

He told McGee while leaving them alone in the bullpen. Tim cursed Tony. Why didn't he just teach Ziva to check her reports? Now because of Tony's laziness he has to wait.

It took half hour for Tim to realize why tony had not been able to teach Ziva. She was doing the same mistake again and again, when he marked her mistakes she left some of them as they were. It took them 2 hours to write the report right, by end of which Tim decided that he will happily write a whole new report rather than correcting Ziva's.

"So Tony always does this? This report thing?"

He asked Ziva as they were entering the elevator.

"Yes, and he doesn't take so much time."

Ziva snapped at him.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

The next day, things took a turn for worse. Turned out there were some more forms that had to filled by him yesterday.

"But boss, Tony used to fill those forms, when I was his SFA."

"And my SFA used to fill this forms for me."

Gibbs growled.

"I had no idea boss, if you have told me, then"

"Learn to anticipate McGee, I cant tell you each and every thing."

McGee was out of his depths here. What was Gibbs problem? And how the hell are you supposed to anticipate that you are supposed to do your boss's work?

"But..boss"

One glare from Gibbs and Tim answered with,

"I'm staring it right now boss."

That was the moment Vance choose to come down,

"How did you manage to scare of a probie in one day Gibbs?"

Gibbs just stared at Vance, who was completely unaffected and kept on talking,

"Well I'm going to assign you a new probie. Maybe this one will work right for you."

"From the looks of it I think I'm going to need a new SFA."

Gibbs growled while turning towards his desk. And McGee felt his heart drop. Surely Gibbs did not mean that…did he? Vance threw him an encouraging look and left him alone with his team.

"Well looks like I can have a chance after all." Ziva said quietly making sure that Gibbs will not be able to hear her.

The day preceded, getting worse every hour, McGee suddenly found himself stuttering again. The only good thing was Ziva too was getting head slaps today. After her 3rd headslap of the day she turned towards Tim and muttered,

"I really wish tony was here, so he could have got this head slaps and Gibbs will leave me alone."

_So do I Ziva, so do I._ Tim thought ready for a long day.

* * *

><p>next chapter will have Tony and Brandon.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

hey everyone thanks for the reviews and here is the next chap.

* * *

><p>Chap 15<p>

Emily closed the door of her flat, and sank on the floor. She had told agent Dinozzo to wait downstairs. Now all she had to do was take her bags and meet him down. She had finished packing yesterday as Tony was pretty sure that this will happen. Everything was sorted and now all she had to do was move in with agent Dinozzo. Ya, just move in with a stranger. Albeit the stranger who had helped her in saving her kid. That was the actual reason of her weariness. Agent Dinozzo had turned out way better than she had expected. Not only he had helped her now, he was ready to provide child support and wanted an actual role in Brandon's life. She had been unfair to him, to state the truth she was downright rude and he had held his calm. _And now you should apologize_. A voice similar to her mother's whispered to her. Yes I know I have to; doesn't mean I have to like it. She muttered and started gathering her things.

When she reached to the car he was just ending his phone call. When he saw all the things in her hand he rushed forward.  
>"You do know that asking for some help will not kill you, right? "<p>

"I'm used to do thinks alone." She muttered, while they loaded all her things in his car.

"I owe you an apology." She said finally after 10 minutes of silent drive.  
>He just looked at her with confusion.<p>

What is his problem? Doesn't he know what an apology is? She wondered but kept talking.  
>"I was really rude to you from the starting and I'm really sorry for that."<p>

He stared at her for a moment and then muttered  
>"Its ok. Don't worry about it."<p>

"No it's not. I was out of line and I had no right to be angry with you. I was the one who never told you about him. So I should have started with an apology. But I was in too much tension because of this case and I wasn't thinking clearly. So I'm really sorry."

Tony stared at her for a moment. Well he was ready to forget her attitude but he had to say that her apology helped some. But the problem was he had no idea how he should behave now, what do you do when someone apologize? So he just nodded. And the car went silent.

But Emily had something else on her mind, so after 5 minutes she started again,

"Have you ever lost everything agent Dinozzo, and I mean every single thing you cared for? Every relation, every person you thought was friend, everything?"

She could see the pain in his eyes and she knew that he understood what she was talking about.

"I did agent Dinozzo, it felt like my whole life changed in single day, I had no home, no friends and no hope. Then Brandon came in my life, he was the only hope I had. He kept me going, he made me smile again, he made me live again. Even though I was not that great mother he made me feel like I was the best."

Tony was getting uncomfortable now,

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked her.

"Because you need to know. You see, he was my responsibility and I failed. So I was angry and took out all my anger on you. I'm sorry for that. But I know that I owe you for helping me out and I know you want to have a relationship with Brandon."

Tony had no idea where this conversation was going. So he just kept silent.

"The problem is agent Dinozzo I'm possessive about Brandon. Till today I was his only parent and now I have to share him with you. And I think that will be difficult for me. So I want you to tell me when I'm being rude. You have to tell me too back off, if I'm being too hard. You have to understand that I have no experience of sharing him and that's why I may get to possessive. So call me out on it and I will try my best to stop. Believe me it's not my intention to make things hard for you. I will actually like it, if Brandon can have a good relation with you."

Emily stopped with that. And she looked at Tony for a response. Emily saw the look of confusion on Tony's face. She knew that look, because of her nature most of the times people thought that she was unable to apologize or have an emotional conversation, well looks like he also thought the same.

"I was a psychology student agent Dinozzo, the first thing I learnt was its always better to clear the air." She said.

"And as now we are going to live in the same house, I thought it will be better for everyone if we are frank with each other."

Tony just stared at the road, he had no idea what to say. He wasn't used to this, but he had to agree it was better this way, to know that she was on his side. For a moment he had an urge to tell her that he was scared out of his mind. That he was not sure about what to say and how to connect with a child. But he stopped himself, it was never good to trust people with that kind of knowledge, he knew that. He knew it much better than anyone else. So instead he replied with a simple,

"I will remember that Ms. Brown."

They kept silent till they reached social service's office. They met their new Social worker, a young girl named 'Hayley Forbs.' She was way eager to help and to inform them that Davis was under investigation. Tony was his usual self and charmed her in minutes, whereas Emily kept her distance. Half an hour later all the necessary paperwork was ready and now all they had to do was take Brandon. That's when Hayley brought up the subject of Brandon's middle name. Tony kept quiet as Emily answered that she had no one whose name she can give to him.

"But what about you Tony? You must have someone? Normally people give the name of their father or their idol, or of someone who has a great impact on your life, you must have a name, someone?"

Tony sat their stunned in silence, in all this mess he had completely forgot about this name thingy. He had discussed names with Jeannie once and they had decided that she will give the first name and he will decide the middle name. That time it was easy, _Jethro_ that was the only name he had. But now things were different. Things weren't that easy now and he wasn't sure if he wanted to name his kid Jethro now or he had any right to do so.

"Someone who you respect, someone like whom you want Brandon to be."

Apparently Hayley had never stopped talking. Well I do respect Gibbs and no one said that he should respect me back; so what he feels doesn't count. And for all his dumbness he is a good man, better than my father at least so…

"Leroy." He said

"What" Emily said shocked,

"Kids will make his life hell with that name. You know that right?"

He knew that but all he remembered was the first time he met Gibbs in Baltimore, Leroy was the first thing he had called the man.

"_So what should I call you…, Agent Leroy?"_

Yap this was the right name, and didn't Jackson say that the original Leroy was a good man too? Yes he will go with that name.

"I know that but that way he can stand different." He said to Emily with a goofy grin.

Emily just glared at him trying really hard to control her anger. But after a quick decision she agreed to that name on the condition that Brandon will still be a Brown. Tony had no problem to that. He had always thought that the name Dinozzo was in itself a curse. And he surely didn't want his son to share a name with senior. So 10 minutes later Brandon Brown became Brandon Leroy Brown.

Emily was close to tears when they finally were allowed to meet Brandon. The moment they entered in the room where Brandon was seating, Emily found her arms full with a crying 4 years old.

"Where were you mommy? I was waiting for you and you said you will take me home. I don't like it here."

Tony was not at all sure of what to do, he was sure that Emily was not in any condition to answer Brandon now, but to his astonishment she pulled herself together and answered in a calm and soothing voice,

"I did prince and now you are coming with me. No one is going to take you away this time, I promise."

Tony saw an instant change in the kids demeanour after that, the sad eyes turned glowing and the biggest smile he had ever seen made its way on Brandon's face. In moments he had wiggled himself out of Emily's arms and was jumping up and down,

"Why are we waiting lets go, let's go. I want to go home."

Emily smiled at that making Tony sure that this was normal for the kid, jumping from one emotion to other in a moment. _Well he has your genes what do you think? _He thought.

"Well my little prince we are not going to our home, but we are going to his home." She told Brandon pointing at Tony. That's when Brandon noticed Tony who was also kneeling near them. Tony was ready for anything but what happened next. Before he could register what was happening, he found his arms full with a 4 years old. Brandon had thrown his arms around Tony's neck and was hugging him tightly. Tony felt a warm feeling spreading through his body, this was his child, in his arms, his son. Unaware of the feelings he was causing, Brandon again jumped out of Tony's arms and stood in front of him with a smile and said,

"You kept your promise."

It took a moment for Tony to remember that he had promised that he will make sure that Brandon will return home in their first meeting. In that time Brandon had turned towards Emily and jumping in her arms again.

"What should I call him?" he asked Emily, _well this is it_, Emily thought, before starting to answer,

"Sweetie, he is" But Tony cut her sentence there, with

"I'm Anthony Dinozzo, I'm a friend of your mom, but everyone calls me Tony." Tony plastered a big grin on his face during the whole interaction. He was not ready to be called dad yet. May be the kid liked him now but still…. And it would also be a great shock for the kid so it was better to tell him later.

Emily stared at Tony not sure of what to think, she was sure that he wanted a part in Brandon's life then why is he not telling the truth? In her opinion it was better if Brandon knew the truth from starting. May be he doesn't actually want Brandon, just like my father? Emily couldn't help but thinking that. So she just kept watching when Brandon nodded at Tony, accepting Tony's hand which was held out.

"Everyone calls me Brandon." He said while shaking hands with Tony. Emily could not help but wonder that if a first meeting between a father and son should go like that.

She never got too much time to think as they quickly made their way to Tony's car. She sat back with Brandon, who completely refused to let go of her hand for more than 20 seconds. The car ride was nothing like she had expected, she had thought that agent Dinozzo would have questions for Brandon but it looked like the man was keeping his distance. Brandon was chatting on and on about how bad the food was and how he missed his room. Agent Dinozzo's face was showing no reaction to Brandon's rambling. Maybe he doesn't actually wasn't any role? Maybe he just wants a heir or something? She knew enough about him to guess that he had a large inheritance maybe that's all Brandon is for him just someone to pass his name on? With each passing moment she was getting sure that she had been too lenient with agent Dinozzo. The man never even told Brandon to call him father, maybe she should be more careful. Emily thought turning at Brandon who was half asleep and was still clutching her hand.

Tony sighed, he knew that he was messing up. For the whole ride he was trying to come up with something to say. But for once in his life he was out of words. Normally kids was Gibbs area, he had never dealt with any kids especially not with anyone bellow 10 years. He had no idea what you talk with 4 year olds. So he decided to drop the talking. He was out of his depths here. _May be I should just keep out of his life, help whenever and however possible. Emily looks more than capable of handling the parenting stuff maybe I should just stay away? It's not like we can develop a father-son bond so why drag the kid on that painful journey, it will be better this way. _Tony thought for a moment. Half an hour ago he was ok with that thought but now after that hug from Brandon he felt like maybe there was a chance. The kid didn't look like he hated him so maybe they could find a way to make this work. _But for that I would have to be able to talk with him._

It took a lot of time to get a sleepy Brandon out of the car and to agent Dinozzo's home, especially as his elevator was not working. Emily couldn't help but smile when Brandon started talking about, 'how elevators supposed to move and not stand still.' She saw the same smile making way on agent Dinozzo's face. The smile of an affectionate parent. This man was confusing her, why couldn't he decide what he wants? It was like solving a jigsaw puzzle. Well we will solve it later Emily thought as they stood in front of agent Dinozzo's flat. She was ready to see anything but what she saw, it was a nice normal looking apartment. Airy, fresh and without any adult contents. Her search was stopped with Brandon's loud

"Wow" she immediately turned towards him to see what the matter was. What she saw made her smile. There was a big piano in front of which Brandon was standing awestruck.

"You like it?" agent Dinozzo's voice asked him, she was sure that she could hear a small hope in that tone, why would a piano mean that much?

"He always liked anything that makes sound." Emily answered, making Brandon threw a smile towards her. It was a joke between them.

"Do you know how to play?" Brandon turned his attention to agent Dinozzo who had made his way towards the piano.

"Yes. And I can teach you if you like." Tony said, he was hoping that the kid will say yes, this was probably the only thing which he can share with his kid. He was really happy when the kid gave an enthusiastic nod. Before sitting in front of the piano. Tony could not help but laugh. Well looks like impatience is also a shared trait.

Emily ordered food while watching father and son play some weird notes. She was watching when agent Dinozzo had no problem with the horrendous noise Brandon was making, and she was watching when he started to play in tune, kind of. And then it downed on her, this man was not trying to avoid a relationship with his son, he was just scared. She had heard enough about his childhood to understand that he had never none a stable home, she knew what problems can be caused by that. That's why he is not introducing himself properly. Well that certainly complicated matters. But that's not my problem. He can solve his problems, I have enough on my plate. She decided completely ignoring the urge to do something.

Dinner was a different matter. There was not a moment of silence. She watched as both Brandon and agent Dinozzo bonded over their hatred of peas. Both of them tried very hard to make sure that the peas will fall on ground by 'accident' of course. She was really getting annoyed with them specially of the fact that agent Dinozzo was teaching Brandon some knew tricks to _'eat'_ your peas, as if it was not enough that she had one hyper active kid.

"I will make sure that the breakfast is of peas only if both of you don't eat them now." She said threatening them both.

Tony was having a good time till that threat, he glanced at Brandon to judge what to do,

"She really will, one time she made a soup of peas." His son replied with a disgusted look on his face. _Ok. I don't want to try something like that_. He again looked at Brandon and they both nodded, scooping some peas in the spoon and taking a mouthful. He was pretty sure that his face also had the same look on it as Brandon had on his. And if he had any doubt Emily's laugh was an answer enough.  
>"You look like I'm poisoning you or something." She said between the laugh.<p>

At that both of them pouted at the same time. But it was Tony who answered,  
>"Pretty sure that it will test better than peas." She saw Brandon nodding in agreement and started laughing again. She had always wondered where Brandon had gotten that quirky personality, well she had her answer now. They finished their dinner in silence after that, both boys still trying to avoid peas as much as possible.<p>

Tony had no idea how things had turned so good suddenly, after the piano lesson Brandon was talking continuously with him. He was glad that things were turning better, so he thought trying something new

"Hey goldilocks what do you say about amusement park tomorrow?"

"Mommy tell him to call him me Brandon."

They had already talked about this goldilocks issue. Brandon didn't actually like this name but well...nicknames were a Dinozzo speciality so how can he not have one for his own son? And the cute pout on Brandon's face was an additional bonus.  
>Emily just stared at both of them, she hadn't complicated things till now and he was grateful for that. So he waited for her to answer,<br>"Why goldilocks? "She asked him.

"Why little prince?" He asked back. She stared at him, waiting for him to answer, so he stared back. Brandon's impatience won as he jumped in between. He turned towards him and answered,  
>"Because that's what my name means." Then he turned to Emily<br>"Because I have golden hairs. Tell him to stop." The look he was giving to Emily was hilarious. Both he and Emily burst out laughing.  
>"That's not fair. Tell him to stop. And we are going, right mommy?"<p>

Emily sighed really glad to see the smile back on Brandon's face and agreed with the plan. She heard both of them talking about some rides and agent Dinozzo telling stories to Brandon about some park he had visited. She saw that Brandon was getting tired and decided to call it a night. Brandon wanted to sleep with her for the night and she was sure that there will be nightmares so she agreed easily. She saw agent Dinozzo setting his laptop probably for a chat and wished him goodnight. Brandon was asleep in 10 minutes leaving her to wonder about agent Dinozzo. She was still deep in her thoughts half hour later when Brandon shouted her name in his nightmare.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony was sitting on the couch, he had just finished his conference with the captain. Insuring him that things were good and he was handling everything fine. He was still unsure about what to do with Brandon when he heard a cry of 'mommy' coming from the bedroom. He was inside the room in a moment, watching Emily trying to sooth Brandon who had just woken up from a nightmare. He watched as Brandon continued to cry and made his way to the bed sitting beside them. He knew what the nightmare must be about but he couldn't help but touch Brandon telling him

"Its ok, Goldilocks."

Brandon flinched at his touch and turned towards him. There was no recognition in Brandon's eyes, he just turned towards Emily again and buried himself in her arms. That's when it downed on Tony, he was just a stranger to his son. Just a stranger to whom you say high and laugh with. Not someone with whom you share your worries. He knew there was nothing to do but he couldn't leave, so he just watched as Brandon settled in Emily's arms, slowly falling asleep again. When Brandon was in deep sleep he left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

Emily felt agent Dinozzo leaving the room. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. She had never seen her son this happy, she had seen all the efforts agent Dinozzo was making. And now he will start doubting himself because of this nightmare. She couldn't help but think that she should help him somehow. But should I? She remembered the look on his face when he had entered their room. His concern for Brandon was clear and her decision was made. She just hoped that she was not trusting the wrong guy again. She waited for 10 minutes before making her way out of the room. She saw him seating on the couch and took a deep breath before silently seating beside him. She saw his questioning gaze directed on her, and felt justified with her decision of helping him.

"He is sleeping" she answered to the questioning gaze and saw him nod in answer. He turned his gaze away. And she knew that she had to do this.

"He is not a regular kid." She saw his head jerking up at that. Eyes turning at her.

"What I mean is whatever the rules are for a regular kid, they don't apply to him. His vocabulary skills are at par with a 6 years old and he can read much better than he is supposed to."

She saw something akin to pride in Tony's eyes and she knew what she was about to do was right.

"So when you are dealing with him, just deal like you will deal with a normal person. Just don't try to broach topics related to sex and remember that he doesn't get sarcasm. You will be fine with that."

Tony stared at her, he wasn't sure what to make of her, and before he could decide he blurted out,

"I'm not good with kids. They never like me and.." he left the sentence 'I never wanted one' out, he had a feeling that, saying that would ruin whatever reason Emily had for helping him.

Emily studied Tony's face, she could see wariness, confusion and frustration. And in that moment she had decided what to do, she will help him. Maybe this would be one more time she will end up trusting a wrong person but she owed that to Brandon.

"Give it some time, he always takes time while making a new acquaintance. You were doing fine. It was a nightmare and he doesn't know you that good to accept comfort from you. He is just..why don't you tell him, that will improve things."

"I…what am I supposed to say? Hi I'm your dad? And what if he hates me after that? At least now he is hating a stranger and that I can live with."

So this is the root cause, the fear of rejection… well there is only one way to solve that but he will not like that… Emily thought.

"tell him, that's the only way to solve things."

"I will think about it." He said and she knew that he was not going to anything, well I'll give him tomorrow then I'll take matters in my hand she decided. She stood and bade goodnight to him and left.

Tony saw her leaving, for a moment he had thought that she was going to help. Well it doesn't look like that. He sighed and decided to call it a night. He woke up in the morning with a jolt before he could decide what is wrong he saw Brandon jumping near his bed,

"Get up. Get up we are going, come on" he smiled and jumped out. Breakfast was a hurried matter as Brandon was continuously telling him and Emily to hurry up. When they finally made their way to the car, Brandon was telling what he wanted to do and asking for an ice-cream.

Their day was the most fun Tony had, had in last 2 years, they had tried every ride possible and he had ended up winning 5 soft toys for Brandon. Once the kid knew that Tony's aim was good, he just wanted to have every soft toy there was in prizes. They had stopped for grocery shopping as Emily pointed out that his freeze was devoid of anything eatable. And now at last they were home. With a quick dinner of takeout they were ready for bed. He was really glad when Brandon had stopped and hugged him goodnight. Emily had smiled at him and mouthed 'you should tell him.' He mothed back 'I will.'

So the next morning he woke up in a really good mood, he decided that he will make pancakes for everyone. He was half way through his pancakes when Brandon and Emily made their way in the kitchen.

"Pancakes! I love pancakes." Brandon said while seating on the table. In next 2 minutes they were on the table and Brandon had already started eating. That's when he heard the doorbell, Emily made her way to the door as he sat on the table listening the lecture Brandon was giving about 'why pancakes were better than peas.'

His bubble of joy was shattered when Emily came back with a banquet of black roses. Question clear on her face. He jumped up and took the roses from her hand, he found the

'I'm really sorry' note and was annoyed, but that's when Brandon saw the roses and freaked out. He jumped out of the chair and ran to Emily,

"mommy they are scary" he said in her arms, voice quivering.

"They are just roses Brandon. They are not.." he said as he approached Brandon.

"No stay away. Mommy.." Brandon tried to hide behind Emily and Tony felt his heart breaking. It was just like every other time, all of his good work was out of the window. He was angry at Abby, what the hell she was thinking? He had no idea of what to do now, so he was glad when Emily took over,

"Tony keep the flowers in your bedroom, I'm taking Brandon to the couch. So he can relax. Go move the flowers out of his sight."

He dashed to his bedroom throwing the flowers in his room. He took a deep breath he had no idea about what to do now. But one thing he was sure of this can't happen again so he called Jimmy, the moment palmer picked up, he started talking,

"Go and find Abby tell her to stay the bloody hell away from my life. She just ruined all the progress I made with my son in a moment." He ended the call at that and again entered the sitting room. He watched Brandon who was now quiet but still clutching Emily's hand.

Emily saw Tony entering in the room. She hated the look of disappointment on his face. She knew for a fact that Brandon was talking about the roses when he had said 'stay away.' But apparently Tony had took it as directed to himself. She sighed, they had had a nice day yesterday and she was hoping that Tony had the confidence to tell the truth to Brandon now. But these roses had complicated the matter.

"He had a nightmare once, everything there was black, so he doesn't like anything black now." She said to Tony, trying to ease him in the room.

Brandon didn't like her disclosing his nightmare as he pouted a "mommy, don't tell everyone."

Hell, the look on Tony's face was all it took for her to realise that, he took this to heart. Why can't he understand that Brandon doesn't know who he is? Brandon was completely oblivious to the tention in the room as he kept talking now to Tony,

"Tony, roses are supposed to be red you know. Not black. They even have a song 'roses are red violates are blue.' So why do you have black roses? I don't like them."

She saw in amazement as Tony quickly masked his sadness and joined Brandon sitting near them,

"I know. But my friend send them, to tell you a secret I also hate them."

"She must have painted them black. There are no black flowers, we should try and wash them." Brandon like always changed his mood in a moment. And Tony was joking with him like nothing has happened. But she was sure that the sadness she had seen moments ago on his face was still there, _why can't he just tell Brandon?_ The mother in her argued, _because he can't, he is too scared of rejection to think clearly. _She heard her mother's voice answering. She knew that this was time, if he can't she had to.

"Brandon, sweetie I want to tell you something." She said, very much aware of the death glare Tony was giving her._ He knows, what I'm about to do._

"You remember how you always ask, where your daddy is?" she saw the enthusiastic nod Brandon was giving her. He always wanted to know more about his father, well now he can.

"Well sweetie Tony is your daddy. That's why we are living here with him." From past experience she knew that Brandon liked straight forward answers, she saw fear evident on Tony's face and couldn't help but think what had happened to make him this way. But before she could say anything more, Brandon had thrown himself in Tony's arms,

"You are my daddy? I prayed yesterday to God to make you my daddy and you are. We are going to have so much fun. You have to teach me to ride a bike and all my friends play catch with their dad, will you play with me?"

Tony was stunned with Brandon's questions. He was sure that this will take time, he wanted to stop Emily from doing this right now, and what does he meant by he prayed that I must be his dad? He knew he should answer Brandon's questions now, so he returned the hug and whispered,

"we will. And I will teach you anything you like goldilocks."

Brandon somehow jumped out of his arms and stood in front of him,

"Promise?"

"I promise." That earned him one more hug and

"you are the best daddy in whole world."

That knocked his breath out, Emily saw that as she somehow managed to get Brandon to leave the room, for some pancakes.

"He doesn't even know me, how can he like me?" he asked her still dazed by the events of past 20 minutes.

Emily knew that he was not going to accept this so easily, after all hadn't she thought the same thing?

"Do you love him?"

"of course, but who wouldn't? he is a great kid. There is nothing to not like."

Emily knew that she had to help him saw the point here, well he is a good man, so maybe he deserves some help.

"So you want to say that you wouldn't love him if he was ugly?"

"No. of course not, I would have loved him even then." How could she think such things? how could he not love his son?

"so you would hate him, if he had a disability?" Emily kept pushing.

"No. what are you talking about? I would have loved him no matter what." Tony knew that she was never on his side, now she was just making things more difficult.

"So why would you have loved him? Why do you love him?"

"because he is my son, my blood. It doesn't matter what he is or how good looking he is, I will love him no matter what." Tony snarled, finally losing his hold on his temper. But for some reason she looked pleased.

"And that's the same reason he loves you. You are his father, his blood, you can be a serial killer and he will love you. He is a child and all he knows is that you are his father, so he loves you. He is not expecting anything in return. That's called unconditional love, every parent feels that for his child and every child feels that for his parents."

With that Emily left him to think. She knew how overwhelming that thought was, she had felt it once. But years ago Brandon's love had given her new hope and she was hoping that it will do the same for one Anthony Dinozzo.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? also im thinking of sending McGee on a undercover mission in next chap. lets see how he handles an undercover work.<p>

Also jimmy is going to reap a new one to abby.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, someone stole my mobile on 22nd, which had next 2 chapters written in it. And they were bloody complete in just 1 day, now I want to Gibbs slap myself for not keeping a backup. Then I have to waste the next 4 days with police for identifying the thief. This is by far the worst week of my life. Now I had to start this chapter again from scratch and I feel like the original one was way better than this one. I'm soo angry at whoever that person was. Uhhhh.

Whatever, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think. And forgive my attitude.

* * *

><p>(The same morning, just half hour before where we left last time)<p>

Tim was in a bad mood, to say the least. They had been assigned with a new probie, this time a male, Grant. This one had 1 year experience, which as usual was nothing for Gibbs. They had caught a case yesterday, a dead petty officer. they had made no progress, Gibbs hated their probie, Tim had received 16 headslaps, Ziva had received 10, Abby and Gibbs were coming to normal terms and Ducky was still cold towards Gibbs. Oh and the news of the day was, somehow his stuttering problem had resurfaced this morning (well if you call 0500 morning). Ziva was having a field day with that. Tim had completely forgotten the fact that, Ziva never knew about his stuttering. She was teasing, more like torturing him constantly. Tim had no idea how to handle Ziva. Today at the crime scene she completely refused to obey his orders and Gibbs went completely ballistic on Tim because of that. The main problem was that Gibbs was putting him down constantly in front of the team, resulting in their disrespect towards him. So now back to the case. They were trying to find the whereabouts of this petty officer for last 1 hour. And he still had no luck.

"What you got McGee?" Gibbs growled in his year.

"Um…Um Boss"

"Damn it McGee. What the hell you were doing the whole time?" Gibbs was out of his mind with McGee. Normally the agent was not this bad. But today he was worse than the probie. McGee was no use in field and now he was useless for computer works too. And if that was not enough, Leon Vance choose the exact same moment to join them.

"Cut him some slack agent Gibbs he is new to the workload."

"And I already have 1 probie to teach, I can't deal with to newbies at same time director."

McGee was turning bright red with humiliation.

"Maybe you are over reacting agent Gibbs. He had worked this post before and had received good reports."

"Well, he should thank God that he wasn't working for me, cause believe me I would have opted to shot myself than work with him."

"The conditions were same last time, agent Gibbs, there was a probie and a new SFA for Dinozzo to handle. And he handled it ok."

Wow that was the nearest to praise Vance had ever came for Tony, McGee thought.

"Well, director it was his own probie. What else do you expect? McGee could have done anything and Dinozzo would have backed him up." Was all Gibbs said in response, before dashing off for coffee.

With Gibbs out of the bullpen Vance to left this time without offering any encouragement to McGee. Tim sighed and rubbed his temples. He was angry at Gibbs for saying that Tony had been going easy on him. Everyone knew that sole purpose of Tony's life was to make Tim's life hell. _But last time the job was not this hard. _Tim couldn't help but agree to Vance. Gibbs had really unrealistic demands from his SFA. Tim was seriously thinking about asking Vance to appoint a new SFA for the team.

"I hope that Tony comes back quickly. I don't think that I can work with Gibbs when he is this angry."

"I h..h..hope that to." Ziva replied earning a giggle from their probie. This was Ziva's new past time, from the moment his stuttering had started again, she had started to talk back with her own stutter. He was getting really fed up with that. Not like it wasn't hard enough in high school now in his office also? He had hoped that Gibbs will intervene but he had quickly learned that Gibbs didn't think that this was worth stopping. He had to admit that for everything else he had done, Tony had never said anything about his stuttering. When his thoughts turned back to Tony he had much more questions than before. He never knew that Tony had this many additional duties, it was just like the first time he became SFA, he never knew that there were so many documents to submit. He was really thankful to Tony as he had decided to increase his workload step by step. _Unlike Gibbs. _Tim couldn't help but compare. It was 2 months after being SFA that he was doing all the required paperwork and that too with the extra time Tony gave him for his case-reports. Tim was starting to think that being Tony's SFA was a better thing than being Gibbs's SFA.

Gibbs hadn't offered him any help with the paperwork, instead he expected Tim to do some additional paperwork. He was supposed to check Ziva's reports and his probie's report too. Last time it was Tony who did all that. Tim had to admit that despite all his shortcomings Tony was the only one who could stay as Gibbs SFA for these many years. He sighed before turning to his work, it wasn't like Ziva can't get a chance next. He couldn't keep his mind off at that thought, Ziva as Gibbs SFA well that would really be a thing to watch.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs had his third cup of coffee in his hand. Things were worse than he had thought they will be. McGee was a real bad SFA. He had made a mental note to see how Dinozzo had managed to keep their solving rate unchanged with McGee as his SFA. That realization had just increased his guilt. He remembered that Jenny had told him to tell Tony that _he did well. _But as usual he hadn't paid any head to that advice and now he was thinking that he should have. Maybe things would have gone differently. He sighed, Ziva's attitude was one more problem, he had always known that Ziva was jealous of Tony. But he had never paid any head as he knew that Tony too got jealous whenever he paid any attention to anyone else. Well to think of it Dinozzo had not expressed his jealousy in last year. He knew that Ziva was going through a rough patch and she had somehow managed to place him on that father figure place. He actually had no problem with that, he was slightly glad, for whatever reason he could always express his paternal feelings to Ziva. Her being a girl was definitely a major part of that, whereas with Tony things had always been difficult. Tony and he were both usually uncomfortable voicing their emotions. So he had given up on voicing his feelings for Tony and turned his attention to Ziva. _Well certainly that paid well_. Evan if Ziva was pretty much like a daughter to him, Tony was more special. Maybe because he was the first one in the team or maybe because he was Dinozzo. The reason behind it was unimportant. He really needed to talk to Duck, to solve this but the M.E. was still angry and he was never going to solve this himself.

Gibbs entered in Abby's lab in slightly annoyed mood, McGee's presence there was not a good thing either. McGee and Abby had found out that one more body had been found in a nearby small town similar to their case 2 weeks ago. Both of the bodies were beaten to death. The case was not solved at that time and was under the local P.d.'s jurisdiction.

"We are leaving in half hour, McGee tell the probie to stay here, Ziva, you and me are leaving." He was just leaving the lab, when Palmer entered, really angry about something. Before anyone could say anything he was inches away from Abby.

"What the hell did you do?"

"What..Jimmy, what are you talking about?" Abby asked.

Gibbs stopped in tracks no one talked to Abby in that voice, not in his presence, he was just about to rip Palmer to shreds when he started talking,

"You know what you did. Tony called me and asked you to stay the hell away from him. Now whatever you think about him, Tony never loses his temper and I mean never. so what did you do?"

Gibbs had a bad feeling about this,

"What did you do Abbs? I told you to stay away from him didn't I?"

"I just sent him some flowers Gibbs. I don't know why everyone is acting like I did something bad? I was just trying to say sorry to him Gibbs."

Gibbs knew that Abby was just trying to say sorry, but all her little adventure did was angering Dinozzo more.

It was Jimmy who answered Abby,

"You have done enough already, why cant you leave him alone? Things were good till this morning and now you may have destroyed everything. Yesterday you didn't want to talk to him and now you want to say sorry? What do you think of yourself?"

_Well, why the hell Palmer is hell bent on making me worry more? What the hell he means by things were going well? Aren't they going well now? Well I can grill him later._ Gibbs thought.

"I will talk to her. Tell Dinozzo that she will not do that again."

"Well its not like she obeyed you the first time, what makes you think that she will obey you now?" Jimmy snarled.

"I did. Gibbs said don't call him or talk to him, so I sent him flowers. Gibbs never said that I cant do that." Abby said proud of her ingenious idea. She was so sure that this was just like something Tony would have done. She just couldn't understand why Gibbs was so angry.

"Abbs you will not contact Tony again in any way imaginable. Is that clear?"

"But Gibbs…" Abby tried again and Gibbs lost his hold on his temper,

"I said is that clear?"

"Yes Gibbs."

Till now Jimmy was too rattled to remember that he was angry with Gibbs, he just nodded and stormed out of the lab, with a last "Stay away from him." to Abby.

"Gibbs, why can't I send flowers to him? Do you know how long it took to get those flowers?"

Gibbs knew that Abby was talking but he couldn't pay any attention. All Gibbs could think was maybe he should come clean with his team. Maybe they should know that how close they are to losing Tony for good. Yes maybe that will make them see how serious things are.

"He is not coming back Abby"

"and I was just ..what do you mean by he is not coming back?"

Gibbs could feel Abby and McGee staring at him, eyes filled with questions. He had to make this to the point, so he can leave before they can manage to question him, he was never good with words

"That resignation was real. I don't know if he is going to come back or not. But if our last meeting was any indication I don't think he will ever come back. He was ready to give us a chance on the condition that we will not contact him in any way for this 2 weeks. And now that you sent those flowers I don't know if he will ever come back or not." He left the room in a moment after that. Not wanting to face the emotional fallout.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

McGee was sitting beside Gibbs in the car. His mind still trying to process the events of Abby's lab. After Gibbs had left Abby had broken down in sobs and he was left there to pick up the pieces. Normally that was Tony's job. After Kate, when Gibbs left, when Gibbs was in hospital, when they thought Ziva was dead. Tony was the one who did the consoling and he really missed Tony for that. He was facing his own demons after that. The thought of working with Gibbs without Tony was now looking more and more grim. When he had told Ziva about it she was not at all surprised, like she knew that Tony was going to resign. Were there some signs? Was he so dumb that he actually missed them? Was the prank a reason? _If it is then its Tony's fault. He had played so many pranks on me and I never left._

When they entered the police department of that town, Tim was completely focused on proving to Gibbs and to himself that he could work as SFA. They met with the detectives working on that case. The detectives were Bruce Simons and Daniel Forman, whom Bruce introduced as rookie. Tim had to curb his intentions of telling that man to back off, he had to remember that this was not Tony but someone else and the pro….rookie was not himself.

They had the case files in their hands and were working on the case. He had noticed that Bruce called his partner rookie all the time and had played some kind of joke just now. He didn't like the man and… well after all he was just a cop. They reached to the conclusion that a pub in town had some connection to the case. Both the petty officer and the local man who was killed were good hackers. They somehow ended up in that pub and were killed after 4 to 5 days. They had nothing else to go on. So in next 5 minutes somehow Gibbs had decided that McGee will be going undercover posing as a Hacker. Tim was really excited for that this was going to be his first undercover assignment. Though his work was really simple. He just had to get inside and introduce himself as a hacker then wait for their reaction. He was going to wear a mike. Gibbs and Ziva were going to be just outside the pub.

"That's Tony's job" Abby said as Gibbs told her to make an alias for him. Her lab was now filled with Tony's photos. Well that was to be expected.

"Tony is not here Abbs. So now I'm going undercover." Tim replied very pleased with himself, he wanted to do this for so many years.

"well..You are not Tony." Abby said before ending the connection. His alias was made in the next hour but Abby's words did their damage.

"Why did she have to compare me? I'm giving my best cant she understand that?" he grumbled to Ziva.

"Why do you talk so much? That's what Abby does, yes? She compared me to Kate then she compared Tony to Gibbs and now she is comparing you to Tony." Ziva said completely ignoring detective Bruce who was telling them _that this plan will not work._ Tim to ignored the detective and turned back to his work. Mind still fixed on Abby's words.

"Hi, I'm David Roberts" McGee introduced himself at the bar and knew in that moment that, it was wrong thing to say. The barman was eyeing him weirdly. _Well what else I'm supposed to say? _He had no idea about how to establish a cover. All Gibbs said was go and make sure that everyone knows that you are a hacker. Well how do you make everyone know what you do, without telling them even your name? He decide to wait for someone to approach him, he took a drink and sat on the nearby stool. He watched as a new guy not more than 22 years old entered the bar and took a place away from McGee's. The kid started to chat up with some waitresses and most of them started to flirt back with him. _So like Tony, at least he is of right age. Unlike Tony_. Tim waited in the bar for 2 hours but when nothing happened he left.

"What the hell were you doing in their? You were supposed to establish yourself ass a hacker not some drunk." Gibbs was really angry with him and the new detective _Bruce_ was not helping the matters.

"Hell even my rookie could have done a better job."

"What was I supposed to do? No one asked me who..who I was so.."

"Well you are supposed to talk." That's all Gibbs said before dashing off.

This was done 2 more times. He visited the pub the same day one more time, with no improvement. And second time the next day. That time he did succeed in telling two youths Robby and Neal that he was a hacker, and they looked interested so that was there one lead. The two youths had taken some time to open up but in 10 minutes Tim was able to establish a connection. They were just like him after all, they were geeks angry at the jocks. Tim was sure that that was the reason they had killed the petty officer. Tim had even felt sorry for them. After some time they had taken their leave, but Tim was sure that one of them had wanted to ask him something.

Tim had insured Gibbs that those two were up to no good. Gibbs wasn't really agreeing, he thought that the youths were too young to do such a thing. But Tim had insured him that this was just repressed anger at bullies. And though Gibbs was sceptical he had agreed with Tim in the end. Now team Gibbs was waiting for them to make move where the detective was making his rookie watch the video footage taken from the pub during McGee's undercover job again and again. He was sure that these youths were not the ones they were looking for. But Ziva and Tim just overlooked his opinion and Gibbs decided to work alone on this one. So on that note detective Bruce and his rookie started their own investigation. Today was McGee's last visit as to the pub. He had to try real hard.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim was sitting on his usual spot, when his suspects approached him. The pub was empty save the _Tony alike kid _who Tim had seen the first day. He casually mentioned that he was leaving town today and as he expected they asked for a favour. In next half an hour Tim found himself sitting in one of their room. Tim knew that till now Gibbs would have managed to secure that house from outside and would be waiting for these two to confess.

"We want you to change grades of this student." Ok that was definitely not something he was hoping for but well… He did what they asked, it took him only 7 minutes to do that. Entering in the School's system and erasing data was too much easy. Now his hands were shaking, he knew that they had killed their previous victims and his heart was racing.

One of them offered him a coke and all Tim could think was this is it. There must be something in the coke. Shaking in his hands increased and he ended up spoiling the coke on his shirt. What he didn't know was this messed with his mike, making Gibbs worried. Gibbs motioned Ziva and the team to move.

Here the two kids were telling Tim how grateful they were for the help. They had taken too helping Tim to rub the coke of and supplying him with tissues and new clothes.

"This guy made our life hell and we just wanted him to suffer a little. We know that this will not do any permanent damage to his career so this is the best move." Now Tim was starting to think that he had made a mistake.

"Thanks for helping us out. You have no idea how helpful you have been. We hope you will keep in touch right?"

That was the same moment that Tim realised that detective Bruce was right and also the same moment, for Gibbs and Ziva to enter in with guns drawn out and shouting _'NCIS'_

It took him fair amount of time to make Gibbs withdraw his gun from Neal's head. Time after that was pure hell. Not only Gibbs was out of his mind with anger. Neal and Robby was looking at Tim as if he had betrayed them. Tim was starting to feel like the worst person in the world.

"And I just hope that your idiocy didn't end up with one more victim." Gibbs said as a parting shot and stormed outside. Ziva actually smirked and ran behind Gibbs. He was left alone with the youths, both of whom just asked him to leave. He left and entered in the car. Gibbs driving was vindictive. He was taking each turn way sharply and Ziva was enjoying that. When they reached the Police station, whole station was abuzz. Turned out that detective Bruce and Daniel had succeeded in finding their killer.

The _Tony alike kid _was also a hacker and the waitress he was talking to was the murderer. She and her boyfriend were the one who were killing the men, as a hacker had took their lifelong savings by some online fraud. The detective had it figured out by watching the tape. When Gibbs got that news he just turned to McGee,

"You were there. How did you not notice?"

Tim had no answer to that. What was he supposed to say? He never thought that the dumb looking kid could have been a hacker. So he hadn't paid any head.

"You are supposed to watch everything McGee. Don't you know that?" Ziva purred.

"And you were supposed to watch the Video David." Gibbs snarled at her. He was out of his mind. What the hell was he thinking? Trusting McGee's gut? _Well because normally your SFA's gut is hardly wrong. What you forgot was that normally your SFA is not stuttering idiot. _

Gibbs was waiting for the files from the detective so he can leave this town. His mood has just worsened after he was informed that the hacker kid was beaten. The police force was divided between McGee's raid and the actual one. Resulting in the late rescue. He knew that McGee was feeling enormous guilt over that. After all a kid getting beaten due to your mistake is not a small thing. But he hadn't said anything, in is opinion the guilt was well deserved. He looked at his team sitting in the precinct. The rookie agent was sitting there with them. He was finishing his paperwork. His face was too serious _because he had to see a kid get beaten just because he couldn't reach in time._

"5 minutes agent Gibbs and you will get your papers." Bruce said making his way towards them. He stopped near his desk and threw a paper ball at his partner.

"Hey..rookie, work fast. I want to get a new case in this life time."

"Well maybe you can do some paper work and we will get the next case sooner." Daniel replied a small smile making its way on his face.

"What's the fun in that?" Bruce said while making his way towards the captain's cabin.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim was watching the exchange, he was angry today, angry that a kid got beaten due to his fault. That it was just a cop who solved the case. And now to see a probie treated like that. He just lost his temper.

"Why the hell do you let him treat you like that?" he asked Daniel, completely oblivious that Daniel had in fact relaxed due to that exchange with his partner.

Gibbs was sure that McGee was going to get himself killed today. What the hell is he thinking?

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked, his good mood turning sour.

"You should stand up to him. Make him realize that you are not some rookie, you have a name." McGee answered unaware of Gibbs glare.

Gibbs was sure that he had solved this issue. But apparently McGee was still angry at the 'probie' thing. Well he is in for an awakening now. Gibbs knew that how loyal cops can be, especially when you target their partner. He had experienced that perk of working with a cop himself. And now McGee was going to face the wrath. Well he does deserve that, Gibbs simply took his seat ready for a show.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Tell me one thing agent, is this your first investigation job?" Detective Daniel asked.

When he received a nod from the snobbish agent, Daniel felt his anger rising. He was getting increasingly angry from the moment he saw this man and now he was ready to rip him apart.

"That's what I thought, now let me help you to enter in the real world. Well my partner calls me rookie. And yes we are partners but he is senior to me. In police, they always get to call you whatever they want to call you. No hear me out. What do you think, that my partner doesn't have someone who calls him rookie? Of course he has. Every investigator worth his batch, has someone like that. Someone who makes your life hell, who keeps calling you names constantly and who you wish to kill many times. And you let them do that because everyone needs someone to teach you the ropes. So yes my partner calls me 'rookie' and I let him, cause there is nothing wrong with that. I don't know how things work in your agency, but here, we are always teamed with one senior partner. It's a common knowledge that they tease the hell out of you. They get to call you anything they want. And no one opposes to them because with this name calling comes a responsibility. You see they had to be there for all your firsts. The first time you see someone dying, the first time you shot someone, first time when you failed to save someone. They have to stand between you and rest of the precinct. They have to stop anyone from hazing you. They have to pull you up when you think of giving up. So yes they get to tease you a little, but if you haven't noticed this is one of the most gruesome job on earth. Without that humour most of the newbies will quit in a month. So yes I let him call me that because I know that he is not doing that to put be down; he is doing that to pull me up. And I don't get what your problem is. Maybe you don't have a partner who cares that much. Well thank god for that, I can't even imagine how difficult that man's life would be. Not only he will have to teach you, he will also have to deal with your attitude."

Daniel stopped his speech midway, noticing Bruce standing there. McGee was standing there, having no idea about what to do. He hadn't thought that the timid detective had this much guts. He was brought back with the voice of Detective Bruce Simon.

"You finished?" surprisingly the question was not directed to him but to Daniel. When he nodded turning slightly red in face with embarrassment. But the Bruce ignored him and started talking,

"Good, cause I have some things to say now." With that Bruce turned towards Gibbs and handed him all files of the case,

"Goodbye and I hope we never meet again agent Gibbs."

Gibbs was used to those words but in his entire career he never had felt such venom behind this words. But he decided to let it go but apparently the detective had something else to say,

"I seriously hope that I wouldn't have to work with the likes of you again."

"What the hell do you mean with the likes of us" Gibbs was losing his patience with each passing minute.

"I mean like you Federal agents, who think that they are better than cops, who think that cops are someone they can insult."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble detective, but nothing like that is going on here. You are just being paranoid. No member of my team will ever insult a cop. After all my SFA is a cop."

When the detective eyed McGee questioningly Gibbs had to elaborate, "not this one, my real SFA."

"Ahh so you do have some sense. So tell me agent Gibbs, did your SFA handed you his resignation or asked for a different team."

Gibbs couldn't understand how the detective got wind of Dinozzo's resignation.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean that no self-respecting cop will ever be able to work with your team."

"My SFA is working with my team for past 10 years."

"Then please tell me that he is a really bad investigator."

Gibbs was out of his mind now, how the hell this man can dare to question Tony's capability?

"He is one of the best. He was made detective within 6 months. He won your best detective award 4 consecutive years. And he is able to keep up with me."

"So then tell me he hit his head one too many times. Because there is no other explanation for his staying. He should have been out within 10 days. He would have easily got any job, if he is as good as you think he is."

Before Gibbs could say anything Ziva snickered, in a moment the all eyes turned to her. She gulped when she caught the sight of Gibbs glare,

"Well..I just he actually thought that someone else can work with Tony."

Gibbs was not sure that this was his team. What the hell Ziva meant by that? Doesn't she know that half the agencies were dying for Dinozzo to join them?

"That's what I was talking about agent Gibbs. Your team thinks that cops are not worth their time. News flash agent Gibbs, you are not that good. Do you want to know why we were the ones to solve the case and not you? That's because you don't have an investigator with you. You have a hard ass marine to interrogate, a computer geek to find data and an assassin to kill any threat. But you keep forgetting that the 'I' in NCIS stands for investigation. I don't know who your original SFA was but I can tell you that he was the one who came up with the insane ideas. The one who found suspects to interrogate, who found paradigms in which your geek can search. And I have no idea why anyone wants an assassin on their team but I hope that your SFA was able to keep her from killing all suspects."

With that Bruce stopped turned towards John and motioned him to follow,

"Goodbye agent Gibbs and believe me that if we ever have to share jurisdiction again, well just say that you will see how uncooperative we cops can be, if we want to."

First time in his life Leroy Jethro Gibbs was speechless. Team Gibbs made their way to the car, everyone still deep in their thoughts. McGee was trying hard to not think about what the rookie had said.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim McGee was sitting in his apartment. Unsure of what to do. Today's mission was an epic fail and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had hoped that Gibbs will make them to stop and write their reports today but Gibbs had just ordered them to go home. Gibbs and Ziva was out of the bullpen before he could even pick up his bags. He was really angry at Ziva, she was not at all helping him to deal with this. He was not sure about what he had expected but Ziva's teasing was definitely not that thing. Gibbs indifference to his situation was though expected didn't help much. _Stop being a baby Tim, what do you expect? They should come here and hold your hand?_ He said to himself. Trying to raise his spirits. He had no appetite and was completely unable to concentrate on anything. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his doorbell. He was really happy, till the moment he opened the door to find his neighbour standing there. Turned out his neighbour was there to just return some mail which was delivered to him by mistake. Tim closed the door, he couldn't understand why he was feeling so down, what was he expecting? Then it downed on him that he was expecting one movie-fan Italian to show up. Every time before this Tony had showed up unannounced and annoying but he was there. That realization was not something Tim was ready for. The words of that young police detective started running in his head.

_They are supposed to be there for all your firsts._

Tim suddenly realized that Tony was there for every time. The first time he lost a witness, Tony was there to tell him to fight. It was Tony who made sure that he would not wallow in guilt. It was Tony who helped him to figure out the person behind the red cell and to think of it, Tony was really angry at that suspect and interviewed him himself. It was Tony who was there when he shot that cop.

And it was Tony, who was with him to say goodbye to Kate. Tony, who made him verbalise his feelings to Kate, which he wouldn't normally have done. And he had to say that it was better that way. To think that he would have stopped at only Goodbye was agonising for him. He remembered Kate telling him,

"_He is an X-rated Peter Pan"_

"_He is a good man, he does that to help you."_

Was Kate telling him the truth, did Tony actually was trying to help him? But what kind of help those pranks and showing up on his door after a hard case, pulling me in a bar would have done? _Then why did you hope that it was Tony in the door just a minute ago._

Tim was getting confused more and more, was Tony just trying to help him all this time? Well he was a cop and that rookie said that all cops had a partner like that. By that rookie's definition Tony did every single thing on the list. Teased the hell out of me, stopped everyone from hazing him and was there for all his firsts. Tim cursed loudly, Tony was doing just that. He understood it now, Tony was just being a partner, but he was doing that the cops way. He couldn't help but compare the situation. That rookie cop had defended his partner, ripping him to shred for even questioning him and he had many times insulted Tony on face. He remembered that cops words and flinched,

'_I can't even imagine how difficult that man's life would be. Not only he will have to teach you, he will also have to deal with your attitude.'_

Maybe he was one of the reasons for Tony's decision after all? _And maybe after this I will have to figure things out on your own every time, things go bad? _That thought was disturbing, he was now realising how much he had depended on Tony to keep him sane. To save him from Gibbs temper, to control Ziva. And now he is thinking of not returning, does that mean this how our team is going to work? He slumped in the sofa, defeated and angry. There was nothing to do. The thought that he has to go in tomorrow and work as Gibbs SFA was frightening. _Maybe I should just resign tomorrow._ Just before exhaustion took over his body and he felt asleep.

* * *

><p>Im really missing my Beta. Hope that you will be able to look over the next chapter Tealrose.<p>

So what you think?


	17. Chapter 17

This time sorry doesn't even cut it, so Im just not gonna say anything.

Also A big thanks to my beta Tealrose. Im pretty sure that she had a magic wand, cause there is no other explanation for the way she changed this chapter.

* * *

><p>0700 NCIS<p>

Morgue

When Donald Mallard entered the lab he was not expecting Gibbs to be sitting there. He was still angry at the man for what had happened in the bullpen. Calling Anthony 'attention seeking' was a quite a huge step. He understood what Gibbs had said, that Anthony had actually sought Gibbs' attention many times; but didn't the man know that Tony was actually seeking attention of a father figure? It was just an attempt on the lad's part to make Gibbs notice him. To have _some _kind of confirmation that he mattered. Ducky simply ignored Gibbs and started his normal routine. This time Jethro would have to open his mouth and talk if he expected any help from the M.E.

Gibbs sighed; he had thought that things would not be so much easy this time, and it looked like Ducky was expecting him to talk. That was not going to happen...but what other choice did he have? He had tried to figure this out for himself but he had failed. He _really_ needed Ducky's view on this one. After all Ducky had predicted that Dinozzo would resign _and would find someone else to transfer his loyalty._ Gibbs stomped that thought away immediately; that was a problem for some other time. Right now he needed to know about what that detective had said. So he started talking, hoping that Duck would be unable to hold his silence and jump in.

"Why do they think that Tony is not good enough?"

Whatever Ducky had expected it was not this. He turned his attention to Jethro, having no idea about what was the topic of conversation was. Apparently his confusion had shown on his face and Gibbs explained what had happened last night.

"Ahhh I see so you _finally_ noticed that?" Ducky said still unable to keep his anger in check.

"What do you mean Duck?" Gibbs asked wariness clear on his face. And Ducky knew that he had to help him. The man had lost many things - and with that his emotional intelligence was down to zero. Anthony was one of the only three who actually could understand him…and now to know that Anthony _was_ leaving, must be a great shock to him.

"You see Jethro…you are never forthcoming in praise towards Anthony, _everyone else_ receives praise many times over for _even the smallest things_ but Anthony never does. The lad had done some extra-ordinary things and _no one_ has _taken the courtesy to thank him_." He knew that both of them were thinking about the Maddie Tyler incident, but didn't say it aloud.

"What does that have to do with anything, Duck?" Gibbs growled.

"Patience, Jethro; so as I was saying, you practically never praise him. But when it comes to criticism he is the one who receives it the most. He receives the most head-slaps, the _only_ one who is constantly threatened to be fired. So naturally the team thinks that he is the one who is the least competent."

Gibbs stopped his impulse to retort and thought back, he could hardly remember handful of events when Tony had received any recognition. But why hadn't he said anything? Then he remembered the time when Tony had found some weapons from the lake and told him that it would be good to have some recognition. He knew Tony enough to understand that it was a really big step for him to say that. But he hadn't said anything again. He couldn't help but wonder silently to himself, 'Normally Dinozzo is the one who stops me if I'm being too hard on any team member _or on myself._So why can't Tony do the same for himself?'

Gibbs said aloud, "Why didn't he say something, Duck?"

"May be he thought that it would look like… seeking attention?" Ducky said and saw Jethro stiffen at the words before he continued, fighting to ignore what Duck had just said.

"But they have been working with him _for years_ now. Hell they have worked with him more than he had ever worked before in the same place. How could they not know?" Gibbs asked ignoring Ducky's comment. There was nothing he could do about that now.

"I have to say that Tony's Joker facade didn't help matters too much. Now that I think on it, none of them know his past. Caitlin was the only one who actually knew about all the job changes _and_ his past documentation. So…they basically took their clues from you. They only saw that you never said even once that he did well, so they assumed that he was no good. They saw that you threatened_ only him_ about firing, so they thought that he was the most unimportant one." Ducky said quietly as he finished, stopping to see if Jethro was following him or not, and then continued.

"And…the way you returned, did not help the matters."

Gibbs head snapped up at that comment.

"What do you mean by that?" he barked out angrily.

"Jethro, you came back and just dumped his stuff on his old desk. He never even got any indication that he had done a good job in your absence. And then you were too busy in placing him back in his place and that made things worse." Ducky stopped there trying to judge if Gibbs was following this or not.

Gibbs sat there, stunned, for a moment, and then asked quietly, "So what do I do now Duck?"

Ducky knew that Gibbs actually wanted to change things now but it was too late; he was not sure how to tell that to his friend.

"I don't think you can Jethro." Ducky's admission made Gibbs gut drop. Normally when Ducky said things were bad they were supremely bad so if Duck was saying that it was impossible….

"I think along the way you somehow succeeded in convincing Anthony too, that he was the least important person on the team. I think he finally came to terms with that fact, which resulted in his resignation."

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief, thinking, 'Well thank God that Duck is wrong about that, Tony knows that he is irreplaceable,' and Gibbs sighed internally as he continued to think. He had admitted that to Dinozzo, albeit when Tony had asked in exact words more than once and that too just after getting nearly killed. But Tony _knew_ him enough to know that he would have never said the words if he hadn't _meant_ them. Yes, Tony knew that much, he _had_ to know that much.

"He _knows_ that I didn't mean _those_ things. He _knows_ that _he is irreplaceable_."

For a moment Ducky couldn't understand the reason for that certainty, what was the reason behind his friend's confidence?

Ducky suddenly understood, and sighed, "Ahhh...Jethro, hmmm, I think you are talking about the case when Tony was drugged and in that sewer."

When Gibbs nodded it actually broke Ducky's heart. He _had_ to tell Jethro, it wouldn't be good for anyone to get false hope, especially not now.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Jethro, but Anthony never believed your words."

He saw Gibbs ready to go on the defensive so he hurried in explanation, "You see, just after telling Anthony that he was irreplaceable, you went on and told Timothy that he had to forget the SFA position as Anthony was alive."

Gibbs remembered that; he had been so awkward at that moment that he had made the first joke he could think of, he had also been real happy to get rid of McGee at that time.

"I know that Duck, what's your point?"

"Well…you see Jethro, Anthony thought you were joking, for both the sentences." Gibbs couldn't believe his ears, what the hell Ducky meant by that?

"You see, Caitlin told me afterwards that Anthony thought that you were just saying that no one is irreplaceable. He thought that you meant that the job would have been Timothy's if he would have died that day; that the world doesn't stop for a single person." Ducky stopped at that point; this was not the kind of discussion Gibbs normally participated in.

Gibbs knew what Ducky meant, that Tony thought that no one would morn him, that no one would care enough to search for him. He had seen that fear in Dinozzo many times before, even at that same day in the sewer when he had asked Gibbs "**What are you doing here**_?" His inner thoughts whispered at him, 'And you still thought to joke around? He had just escaped death; he was practically begging you to say something.'_

Why didn't he ask again? Why didn't he say anything?

"Why didn't he say anything Duck?" He had to ask Ducky out loud, wanting to know.

Ducky knew Jethro enough to know what he was asking -why didn't Tony say anything about this and _why_ did he stay for such a long time.

Ducky sighed at that as he shrugged and responded, "I don't know Jethro. Maybe it was his loyalty towards you. I don't know what happened exactly as both of you refuse talk about it but I know that his situation in Baltimore was not ideal. So maybe he was just feeling grateful and stayed as he thought that he owed you." Ducky stopped at that getting ready for the next statement, he knew that Gibbs was going to take this wrong. Jethro always had to made things hard for himself.

Gibbs hadn't noticed Ducky's pause; all he had noticed was that Duck thought that Dinozzo was on the team just because he was grateful. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with that. But somehow he couldn't accept that Tony was staying on the team because of just gratefulness. He didn't want to accept that. When he turned his attention to Ducky again, the ME was talking again, still about Tony's reasons for staying.

"All we can do is speculate; the only thing I can tell you Jethro is that it is too late now to do anything. The damage is done, it can't be reversed now."

It was like something snapped inside Gibbs at those words. Ducky was telling him to give up…to give up on Tony. That meant that things would be left as they were.

'_Over my dead body,' Gibbs snarled internally as he said aloud, _"The hell it is. I will make this right Duck. Whatever it takes, I will make this right." With that Gibbs stormed out of the morgue.

* * *

><p>0900 - NCIS bullpen<p>

Tim McGee entered the bullpen. His decision was firm in his head; he was going to resign from the post of SFA. Gibbs was absolutely right; he was _not_ ready to be Gibbs' SFA. Not now, maybe not ever. When he entered he saw that Ziva was yet to come, so he started to prepare himself for telling Gibbs. After a few minutes Ziva and his probie entered. He knew that Ziva would make his life hell after his demotion, but there was no other option in front of him. The moment Ziva settled down, Gibbs stormed in the bullpen and threw one file on Tim's and one on Ziva's desk. He growled at the probie to get out, who was so scared of Gibbs that he disappeared in moments.

"What is this Gibbs?" Ziva was the only one who could ask questions of Gibbs, when he was in this mood.

'_Except maybe Tony,' Tim thought to himself._

"Those kids are filing a complaint against McGee for his betrayal?" She asked smirking.

'_Great just what I need, thanks Ziva, pour salt on an open wound.' __Tim sarcastically thought__._ Ziva knew that it wasn't possible to officially launch a complaint as what those kids were doing had been illegal. But of course, she had to go on and say those kinds of things. It didn't really surprise him; Ziva never was a person who could offer support.

"Read," was the only word Gibbs growled out before taking a seat at his desk.

Tim wasn't sure about what he would find in the file in front of him so he opened it cautiously. He was shocked to know that it was Tony's personnel file. He looked up at Gibbs and Ziva to find that Ziva too was confused about why this file was given to them. Gibbs only response was glaring at him, making it clear that they were supposed to read the file. _Well good for me,_ Tim thought. For years he had thought about this file, thinking about what would be in here, and today he had the file in his hand.

Tim started reading; not at all thinking that what he had in his hands would change his opinion of Tony.

After half an hour, he was finished with the file and he had no idea what to say. He always knew some of the facts like Tony had lost his mother when he was ten, that he was rich, and that he was in boarding schools and the like too many times.

But what he didn't know that Tony's father had disowned him when he was 12; that he actually had spent all his life in some kind of institutes, like military schools, camps, hostels. He also never knew that Dinozzo had a trust fund. Well actually several trust funds; all of them combining to an amount of nearly three million dollars. Tim shook his head; to think that Tony was still working. _That_ was not at all like the Tony _he_ knew.

What had stumped him more, though, was Tony's professional record. He never had given any thought to the fact that Tony had never stayed anywhere for more than two years. Hell it looked like it was Tony's goal. Like it had never mattered that he had to make new acquaintances; that it didn't hurt at all to leave all his friends behind, and as if that was not enough, there were details of Tony's previous employments.

Tim knew that Tony was a good agent: not exceptional or anything, but not bad to. That notion was completely shattered by this file, and he sat there, stunned. Now he knew that Tony had _never_ had a case closure rate below ninety percent. That he had been made detective in just six months. There was also a list of awards offered for going beyond the call of duty. He also didn't know that Tony spoke six languages. He knew that Tony was fluent in two or three, but _six_**?**

He remembered that Tony had destroyed one mafia family back in Peoria but he never knew that he had done so single handily without back-up. Tim just wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. This file was _not _of some normal agent, this was a file of an agent for whom agencies fought tooth and nail; the file of someone who could have been offered promotions easily.

He looked up, knowing that Gibbs will be ready to chew him out. _Now_ he knew why Dinozzo was still on the team. Hell he should have known this for years; Tim turned around to see that Ziva too was finished with the file and looking up.

"What was the point of this, Gibbs?" Ziva asked and Tim seriously thought about ducking under his desk; this was not going to end well.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs was sure that there would be no need to explain anything after both of them read the file. McGee sure as hell got the point, so what was wrong with Ziva? Gibbs eyed her in confusion.

Ziva sighed, exasperated as she stated, "Well, I _knew_ all of this before so why do I have to read this again?"

At that Tim couldn't help but stare at Ziva open mouthed, _she had known_ all that? Hell, Tim realized; all this and she still behaved like Tony was a dead weight? Tim's inner thoughts sniped at him, '_And you followed her lead!'_

Gibbs thoughts too were alike as Tim's until he remembered that Ziva had made portfolios of all his team. '_That's why she knew these things. Hell, chances are she knew more than this file has to offer.' _

_Gibbs glared at her._

"Then why the hell did you think no one would offer him a job?" Gibbs growled.

"Well…you see …Gibbs you are always..." Ziva was clearly trying to back track now. She _knew_ that saying that _you always behave like he is dumb _would most definitely end up getting her kicked off the team.

Gibbs glared even harder as he growled out, "I can do whatever I want David. I worked with him for ten whole years. Do you know what the record for SFA's before him was? Five years, that's it; no one had stayed on this team for more than 6 months except Burley. Oh, and for your knowledge the solving rate increased by 2% when Tony joined. So _I know how good he is_. Looks like you still don't." With that Gibbs stormed out of the bullpen.

That was the most interesting thing to have happened in the past three days. After that McGee had given his request for returning to his original post to Vance.

When Gibbs heard about that the only reply he gave was, "Glad you did that before I had to fire you."

After that Vance was in a foul mood as well. He had to quickly find a new SFA for team Gibbs, whom Abby quickly termed as SFA-1. Abby's issues with Tim were solved the moment he resigned, much to his relief. Apparently that was an indication that he was not trying to replace Tony.

Abby's lab was now full of Tony's pictures, _not only_ on the screens - Tony was on all the walls too. Most of them were with Abby and the spaces which were somehow bare and without photos were full of Tony's old letters when he had been aboard the ships. Tim didn't know why, but he thought that Gibbs was disturbed by the photos.

Maybe that was one of the reasons for Gibbs disturbed behaviour, Tim thought momentarily, but shrugged, as he had never understood Gibbs anyhow. Gibbs had fired the new SFA on his second day, just after they completed a bust on a drug ring, which of course forced Vance to search for a new one. Abby immediately termed the new guy as SFA-2.

Gibbs had pulled some very dangerous stunts in that bust to make it successful, and Abby was _so_ not happy about that. She expressed her opinion in her normal and very not so timid fashion.

The weird thing was - Gibbs didn't pay any attention to her. He just shrugged and went on with his job. Tim thought that Abby had _some_ idea about that but couldn't make her tell him.

The most interesting thing that did happen with the SFA-2's stay on team Gibbs (which was twenty-three hours, as Tim kept track) was his praise on the arrangement of the evidence trunk. Gibbs had muttered something about '_Franks had his own way,' __which_ made McGee jump in to remind Gibbs, "No, Gibbs, this was Tony's arrangement." Quickly Tim asked Gibbs if he 'wanted to change it back,' but Gibbs answered, "No."

For some reason that had been the wrong thing to say, for after that Gibbs was angrier than ever. He was storming from one place to other, demanding unrealistic results in a short amount of time.

With no Tony to make a joke about it or to compare it to a movie work started to feel like a bloody war field.

Gibbs' rage attack resulted in the firing of SFA-2, and Tim was very sure now that _no one_ could stay on Gibbs' team for more than three days in such conditions.

* * *

><p>Gibbs POV<p>

Gibbs knew he was getting angrier with each passing day. McGee had the sense to resign from the post of SFA, but the new SFA was even worse. The photos in Abby's lab didn't help the matter either. He was not blind to the fact that there wasn't a single photo from the time he was in Mexico, making it clear that Abby had stopped going out with Tony in that time frame. He hadn't noticed that fact before that day, and that pissed him off even more at himself.

He also noticed that somehow after Kate there was a slow decline in the number of group shots. Most of the pictures were of just Abby and Tony. That fact, with the sorry excuse of an agent who was appointed as his SFA-2 was enough to make his day bad. He ended up firing this one even in less time than his first probie. He saw Tim and Ziva's astonishment over this but like him, Ducky and Abby had expected this. Duck and Abbs knew his records, that no one before Dinozzo was good enough. Maybe Burley was, but Stan was different than it had been with Tony.

He actually had forgotten how things were before Dinozzo; how no one had the courage to stop him from doing anything. The bust in the drug ring was just one more example of that. No one had noticed his stunts: even he hadn't - except Abby, who then proceeded to lecture him. He clearly saw that both McGee and Ziva wanted to do the same but lacked the courage. The thing was Abby _didn't know_ how it was in the field so he never took her seriously.

Tony though had more than enough courage. Normally it was Tony who had threatened to kill him if he did something like that again. Hell, he remembered that normally Dinozzo stopped him from doing things like that. He never actually liked it, hell that was the one thing about Tony he hated but now...now he wasn't so sure.

He could just hear Ducky's reaction on that, 'Now Jethro, everybody likes to be cared for, and you are not an exception to that…' _right. _Like he was some kid, who needed someone telling him to wear a west in the field?

Next came his thoughts on the second SFA; here Gibbs had to admit that he didn't gave this one any chance. The fact was, after McGee corrected him on the 'new arrangement of the truck thing', he was angry. He was angry at himself that he had missed one more chance to tell Dinozzo that he did a good job. That he never noticed the fact that McGee thought so low of Tony to change such a good system just because it was made by Tony. So his anger resulted in the firing of his second SFA. Now Vance was telling him about how difficult it was to get a new agent for his team. It was like déjà vu all over again. He had heard the same line from Tom Morrow at least a hundred times, and in the end Vance did find him a new SFA. This was the third one in just three days, and he sighed.

When he finally entered in the bullpen the third day, he was expecting the empty desks, sure that both of his team members might be in Abby's lab or with Ducky. That was becoming a common thing for them to find refuge down there and wasn't anything new.

That was how things have been with Burley. He had never spent a moment extra than required in Gibbs presence. Dinozzo was the first one daring enough to stay in the bullpen for extra time. Offering Gibbs pizza and continuing on with constant reviews of movies. Gibbs remembered the first time Dinozzo had hung back after a case, asking Gibbs if he wanted to eat. Gibbs was sure that Pacci had been about to fall down from his chair from pure shock that day. Gibbs too had been astonished at the suicidal tendencies of his new agent.

But then …somewhere along the line… it had become the norm. So much so that he got used to cold pizza. Gibbs shook his head to clear it from the memories; he had too much work to do. He didn't have time for running down the memory lane; quickly he went down to search for his team.

**(Same time, down in the Morgue**)

Ducky watched as Abby tried to stay positive for the team the past few days. He was really feeling sorry for the girl, as it was going to be the most hardest on her. Not only was she losing Tony, chances were she was about to lose Gibbs, too.

"Why is he acting like that? He never talks like that to you Abbs. He knows you for the longest amount of time." Ziva groused out. She was the only one who still didn't get the reason for Jethro's mood. Timothy was starting to get the idea that a certain Italian was the reason, Duck knew.

Tim sighed as he put his thought in, "Yes Abby, he knew you _years_ before Tony came, so why is he so different with you now?"

That was the last straw for Abby, and her lips trembled as she spilled her guts. Ducky was feeling really sorry for her now as he too listened in.

"You see Timmy; _this_ is how things were _before_ Tony. Most of the time Gibbs asked someone else to bring his messages and whatnot to me. Even Tony's background was done by Pacci, _not me_. He used to talk to me more than he talked to anyone else but it wasn't like what you normally saw."

Ducky saw shock clearly written on Ziva and McGee's face. Both of them had just assumed that Abby was the one who made Gibbs accept Tony… not the other way around.

"But Abby, Gibbs…he doesn't….he likes you _way_ more than Tony," Ziva sputtered. She just couldn't understand how someone like Dinozzo could make Gibbs like him; even in a time when Abby couldn't.

Ducky sighed. It was time for some candidness in the team. Anthony's recruitment and the time when they were a two man team were always kept a secret. The team needed to know some basics if they were to have any chances of mending things. He was sure that even Abby hadn't paid any attention to those details before this.

Ducky started out by saying, "You see Ziva; everyone saw how Jethro affected Anthony. He stopped at one place for more than two years. His recklessness was reduced. He even started to work with a backup. These things were noticed by everyone. What no one paid heed to, was the fact that Jethro was affected by Anthony as well."

Everyone's attention turned to Ducky at that declaration. Even Gibbs, who was standing behind the autopsy door since Abby had started her confession stayed quiet and listened more carefully.

"You see, Anthony's liveliness and the guts to ask Jethro for things, changed his working style. Before Anthony, everyone was too afraid of Gibbs to say anything to him…but Anthony was not. He asked questions. Hell he even threatened Jethro when he refused to wear a vest! You see, Anthony needed someone to back him up...and Gibbs _needed_ someone _worth backing up_."

Gibbs couldn't hear any more of this so he stormed in quickly, ordering McGee and David to get back to work. Both of them scurried back terrified once again of Gibbs' temper. In the next two minutes they were gone to the bullpen to get acquainted to their new SFA. Gibbs glare was so strong that even Abby thought it better to go back to work.

Gibbs was just about to tell Ducky to not discuss such personal matters in front of the team, when Ducky started speaking again, "I see that you heard the whole conversation, Jethro?"

Gibbs grunted and turned to leave, sure that his point was understood, but Duck's next words halted him.

"There is one more way in which Anthony affected you Jethro. I just didn't want to say it in front of the team."

Gibbs was not sure if he wanted to hear this or not, but his stillness was enough for Ducky and he hurried on, "You see Jethro, when Anthony joined the team you were going from your third divorce."

Ducky stopped, hoping that Gibbs would get the point. He was sure that Jethro understood that Anthony had helped his relation with Abby as well, but this may be too much to address right now.

Gibbs was losing his patience so he turned back and asked, "So?"

Ducky sighed hoping that Jethro would not think that he was crossing a boundary.

"You never married again. You had some relationships, sure. But you never took vows after that."

"What to do you want to say Duck?"

Ducky wasn't sure how to say this, but it was necessary.

"You see Jethro, both of you longed for a traditional family system. You kept on getting married and he kept on running. Somehow you two cured each other. You needed someone to care for, and Anthony was there. During that time, somehow he took the place of family somewhere along the line by his actions…like the way he collected your awards. "

Gibbs stared at Ducky, the facts starting to make sense. He had never thought about that before. And he sure wasn't going to ponder over them now, in front of Ducky. So he stormed out, still trying to understand Ducky's words.

Ducky sighed while watching Jethro leave; it was _important_ that he understood. Anthony was about to leave and the best way to control the damage was them understanding how much he had affected the team dynamics. In that way they could try to keep things as normal as possible, easing tension with time, Ducky hoped. Time and again he had seen people tell Gibbs and Abby that how much they had changed Tony. No one had ever seen the small but significant changes Tony had made to their lives. It was time to see that those improvements wouldn't go to waste with Tony's departure.

* * *

><p>Tim's POV (kind of)<p>

It had been a whole week of Tony's absence. They still had SFA-3, much to Tim's relief. Gibbs was still all right with him and that was a good thing. Somehow Gibbs was different after Ducky's talk. Tim wasn't dumb; he knew that Ducky had said something to Gibbs. He had seen Gibbs staring at his awards just as he returned from Ducky, and Tim wasn't sure what that was all about. He had his own problems right now. This SFA… though good for Gibbs, wasn't very likable. He had declared that the front seat was his by the soul fact that he was SFA. Also, that Tim was expected to do some of his paperwork, as he was doing Gibbs. Ziva had after that decided it was fun to tell the new SFA about the undercover Op, thus insuring that he was the only target of their jokes. Most of the time it felt like they were ganging up on him, which was exhausting him; he had never before thought about how cruel Ziva's jokes could be. They were just finished a case when they were asked to come in MTAC. Vance had asked for team Gibbs specifically, meaning that there was something big going on.

When team Gibbs entered the MTAC they saw Tom Morrow on the screen. The moment all of them were within hearing range, Vance started briefing them.  
>They found out that the case was about a terrorist group which was apparently led by an ex-marine who Gibbs had caught some years ago. The case was going to be a joint mission between homeland security and NCIS.<p>

"Tom specifically asked for your team, Agent Gibbs, so I hope that you will co-operate." Vance finished his lecture on that note.

That was when Tom Morrow finally joined the discussion for the first time,  
>"Don't worry director, we have worked before. So Gibbs let's get started, but first off, where is Dinozzo?"<p>

That was the question Gibbs was hoping to avoid.  
>"Agent Dinozzo is on leave for two weeks." For some reason Vance was still happy saying that.<br>Morrow frowned, "Then give me another team."  
>"What?" Vance couldn't believe his ears. Everyone knew that Gibbs was the best.<br>"Look, Leon I'm having a really hard time here. We have just lost two agents to this mission. I have no patience to work with Gibbs right now. "  
>"But you asked for team Gibbs..."<br>"That was when I thought that Dinozzo was working still. "  
>"What do you want with Dinozzo? That man has no respect for authority. I don't think he is capable of handling such a big case."<p>

Morrow stared at Vance for a moment; he wasn't sure that they were talking about the same agent.  
>"Well <em>I<em> never saw any fault in his behaviour; have you worked with Gibbs without Dinozzo? Trust me I have. He will keep on firing people. I'm sure he must have gone through two or three agents by now. Dinozzo was the only one who could stay. Well there _was_ Burley but that kid didn't have guts like Dinozzo. Hell I have _seen_ Dinozzo changing Gibbs mind. For this Op, I need someone like that."

Gibbs new that Vance needed to hear this, so he didn't intervene after all it wasn't like Tom was lying. He knew how Tony operated.

"How did you manage to work with him? He is _much_ too juvenile to be an agent!" Vance just couldn't understand why everyone had such a high opinion of Dinozzo.

"The 'kid' has stopped Gibbs from nearly killing more than two agents when I was director, that's why. Right before that Gibbs and I made a deal that Gibbs would choose his own team. And don't you know Tony is a cop? They have captains, not a director. As a cop he is used to more lenient structure so I let him be. If someone can keep me from searching for a new SFA for Gibbs every two days, I would have let him done anything!"

This was too much for Gibbs so he intervened, "Do you want me to work on this case or not Tom?"

Tom Morrow sighed at that, and started giving them a Sitrep. They had some potential information about the attack which was planned. They were sure that the group was going to plant a bomb, the location of which was still unknown. As Gibbs had been able to get hold of him the last time, they were thinking that he could catch him this time to.

After one more day of searching and finding Intel, they had made some progress in the case. They found the hideout of the terrorists and managed to get the leader alive. But the problem was this was just half of the terrorist team. The explosives were still unaccounted for, and everyone was sure that they were with the other half of the team. The only thing they had to work with was the satellite phone they had managed to get from the leader. The problem was no one was able to trace calls which were coming on that cell. The locations were routed too many times, and even McGee was unable to trace the other cell which had been calling on this cell regularly before the arrest. The best hackers of Homeland and McGee were still working on finding the other phone, sure that it would lead them to the rest of the terrorists. Gibbs on the other hand was questioning the leader for information, and it was not going well. That man was making things turn in so many different directions, that Gibbs was getting frustrated.

After some more failed attempts the terrorist leader smirked, "Last time it wasn't this difficult was it Gibbs?"  
>Gibbs just growled at that, and the leader smiled.<br>"I remember that last time your SFA was present for my interrogation. What was his name again? Oh yes...Dinozzo." He smiled again.

Gibbs had a really bad feeling about this. Something was definitely not right here, as the man continued to speak, "So agent Gibbs, _where is_ your SFA? Oh yes he is on leave… isn't he?"  
>Gibbs remembered that there were still some of the terrorists missing and Tony had no idea that they were even out there. He wanted to howl out in anger and shoot this man, but he <em>was<em> a skilled this moment his uninterested attitude was the only way to get some information out of this man; as usual he was proven right.

"So?" Gibbs let his attitude look bored as he perused the file he had in front of him.  
>The man chuckled as he said, "I heard he likes his car too much. So I thought killing him in it would be right."<br>Gibbs felt his heart stop at that, and before he could understand what was happening he was two inches away from leaders face, nearly choking him with his grip on his collar.  
>Gibbs snarled, "I will deal with you later."<p>

In the next moment Gibbs was out in the bullpen, and he and the whole team who had seen the interrogation was now hell bent on saving Tony. Tim was just taking a place on his computer as Gibbs started to fire orders.

"McGee, track Dinozzo." Tim started to track Tony's cell when Gibbs growled, "Track his _car,_ McGee…Abby placed a chip in his car."

He didn't have to remind them, '_after the frog incident'._ He and Abby had placed the chip, but this wasn't the time for that admittance.

He dialled Tony's cell hoping that Dinozzo will pick up.

(Somewhere on the road...Emily)

Emily was in a bad mood…a really bad mood. She was driving back home... well yes home, but really to Tony's place. She had to come out just to get some medicine at ten pm. Okay; sure, Tony had said that there was no need. But the man was completely _mad_ to say that. Who the hell goes ice skating when he had had the bloody plague? _The bloody medieval plague_?

Sure, he was telling her that there was no need for any medicine. She had scolded him...yes scolded, for fifteen minutes before going out for his medicine. But that wasn't the reason for her mood. She was in a bad mood because she was sure that the car behind her had been following her for the past ten minutes. So she did the only thing she could think of doing; she called Tony.

* * *

><p>Hehe, if you think that this is a cliff-hanger you are gonna kill me when the next chapter comes.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, here is the next chapter,

Beta- Tealrose (thank you once again.)

* * *

><p>Ice and fire<p>

Tony sat on couch, Brandon sleeping on his lap. They were watching some show and waiting for Emily, who by the way had given him a lecture for nearly half an hour about not being careful of his health. She then stormed off to find a pharmacy open at this time. Brandon had started laughing the moment she set foot outside which resulted in a tickling match. Now a while later Brandon had grown tired and was now sleeping comfortably. Tony knew that it was cheesy and cliché but he was very much content to sit there, his hand combing Brandon's hair. He decided that's what he was going to do until Emily came back and gave him that knowing smile. He was getting used to that smile now.

He was pretty sure that Emily had something seriously wrong with her personality. The first day when he had met her, he was ready for one more woman who thought that he was the worst type of man that was nearby; just one more on his list of failed relations. And after that speech a few days ago she had given him in the car - about how she could get very possessive about Brandon, he had been sure that he would not have any part in Brandon's life. Till now he had been proven wrong on each of those points.

After the _black rose fiasco_, things had taken a turn for good. Jimmy had insisted on visiting that day, thanks to his phone call. Jimmy and Brandon's meeting had gone well, even if Brandon was reserved for the first half hour and Jimmy was fumbling more than usual. It changed when Jimmy mentioned a story (which he had just heard from Ducky that day), and after that Uncle Jimmy was one of Brandon's favorite people on earth. Breena had also managed to strike it off with both Brandon and Emily. Jimmy and Emily were still in rocky waters and Tony knew the reason for that, Jimmy thought that Tony was letting Emily get too close; he had seen what Jeanne did to Tony and now just wanted to protect his friend. Tony was thankful for that as he knew that Jimmy was right, _he was_ letting Emily get too close. Hell she knew about what had caused their meeting that day. She knew _everything_ which happened in the box and after that. But you couldn't blame him for that. He just wanted to know what Emily was doing there that day - and her story came with the price of his story. He knew that he was getting too close, trusting her with much more information, but that's how he worked. Whenever he had lost someone he had compensated by letting someone else get too close. He lost Danny so he let Gibbs get too close, he lost Kate so he let Ziva get too close, he lost Gibbs so he let Jeanne and Jenny get too close. And now when he had lost his whole family…..once again he was letting Emily get too close. He wasn't sure how that was going to turn, and it scared him. Not to mention her behaviour, which certainly didn't help. She was willing to listen and was always taking his side. She had thought (and told him) that it was Ziva's fault and he was _definitely not_ whining. He was pretty sure that everyone else would have replied with a _"you must have done something to her_". It was nice to have someone on his side.

Up to now she had helped in some things, like when Kevin had gone out of contact, to which she had helped in calming him down. Kevin's ship had gone out of contact two days ago. He knew that it was a regular thing and they should be able to make contact through MTAC. But right now Kevin was his only cavalry in this whole thing, so he was upset…not that you could tell; but apparently she could. She believed it was because she was a psychology student and he had to agree that she would have been good. She should have just completed her course, and hoped she would someday. He couldn't understand how she could give up on everything for that John. Wendy hadn't even agreed to change to the city, and that was when they were engaged. To him that just proved his theory; there was something seriously wrong with Emily Brown.

He knew everything about her now; as per their deal, she too had told her story of that day - her story somehow ended up telling him everything, about her mom, aunt, John, her dad. From that story, he had learned that she couldn't stand anyone who lied to her. To him it was a natural response to all the pain she had gone through. Tony made a mental note to not lie to her - ever. She was really important for his relationship with Brandon, so pissing her off would mean destroying everything with Brandon.

He was a constant fixture in Brandon's life now. He had done everything; helped him take a bath, shopped cloths and toys. They also went grocery shopping, which had been fun. The whole cart had been filled with different type of chocolates and candies - turns out Brandon too had a sweet tooth just like him. _Unluckily_ Emily caught them before they could bill it and made them put it all back, which had resulted in an identical pout on both of their faces. Which had made her laugh.

He had enjoyed dropping Brandon off at school and standing outside. It had been funny that he had felt unsure that Brandon could stay there without him or Emily. (They had decided to start his life as regular as possible, so Brandon had resumed going to his school on the fourth day of his stay) Now the only thing he couldn't figure out was how to console him. Whenever Brandon started crying Tony just couldn't decide what to do -that was still Emily's department. There were still nightmares and Brandon had clinged to him in the aftermath of one, but he just couldn't do anything. Whereas she could make him stop in just two or three minutes and he was still trying to learn how. So now it was an unwritten rule that consoling was her department.

Emily had left the two of them alone (which she really didn't want to) on their third day. She had had to work so there was no other option, but Tony could swear that she had something to do with that half day which resulted in her coming home early. He knew that she didn't trust him alone with Brandon and he didn't blame her for that. Didn't mean that he had to like it, but strangely after that she never questioned anything, so he must have passed some kind of test in her book. He smiled at that. From the day they met, they were testing each other in one way or other.

His thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of his phone. Brandon started fidgeting so he quickly got up making sure that Brandon's head was on a pillow and snatched his phone. He didn't even look at the number before answering.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you, Dinozzo?"

Tony winced at that voice; he should have known that Gibbs would never keep his promise. But before he could think, the years of obeying Gibbs's command resulted in his answer.

"I'm at home. Why?"

"Then…good. Good …so you are _not_ near your car…right?"

What was Gibbs problem? And why was he sounding so relieved? Before he could think more another voice broke through the line.

"He _is_ driving, his car is moving from..." it took him a moment to realize that it was Tim's voice.

Gibbs ground out, "What the hell, Dinozzo? I thought you said that you were at home?"

Ok, Tony thought, '_What_ the hell was going on here? What was their problem?' As much as he knew, Gibbs had to provide information if he _ever_ wanted to get an answer back.

"Yes I am at home. Someone else took my car out. So now _what is going on_?" Tony ground out at Gibbs, incensed.

No need to tell Gibbs that someone else was the mother of his child. _That_ wasn't the question, and he was not giving any more information.

Gibbs sighed at the other end. This was going to be hard. He knew Tony; the man was somehow going to think that it was his own fault.

"Tony….Do you remember that case…"

In next couple minutes Tony knew everything that was going on and was ready to kill someone. Just when he thought that things were getting good… he knew that this was going to put a strain in his and Emily's relation. Their truce was already very awkward even if it was getting better, and this happening was definitely not a good thing. That was something to think about later, though.

"Ok. I'll call her and give you her location. We _gotta_ find her, Gibbs." Tony said, starting to gear up.

"We have the position of your car Tony. We are on our way." With that Gibbs ended the call. Tony glanced at Brandon who was still sleeping peacefully, he started to call Emily but just then his cell rang.

It was Emily.

"Tony I think a car is following me." Emily's voice came through a bit nervously.

He knew that this was going to end badly for him; she was going to think that it was his fault. She wouldn't be wrong but now was not the time for self-pity. He filled her in quickly and got her location.

Tony reassured her, "I'm coming. Don't worry. I'll be there in just ten minutes …you just keep driving straight." Tony couldn't help but babble as he walked. He was already out of the building. He had convinced his neighbour to keep an eye on Brandon, not like she had any problem. Now Brandon was sleeping with Mrs Ross keeping an eye on him. He was just starting his car when he heard a crashing sound through the phone.

"Emily….Emily what happened?" He couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

"They just…they are trying to push me off the road…" That was all he heard as her voice cut out and then nothing.

"Emily…Emily!" The cell must have got damaged, he knew. What if she too….No, no, he needed her still. He had no idea how to stop Brandon when he started crying, what to do with his questions. He wasn't ready. She just couldn't…. Tony drove fast, hard enough to even make Gibbs throw up. He was not letting her die.

* * *

><p>Emily watched her cell falling down, almost in slow motion, but she was too busy fighting to control Tony's car. She knew what these people wanted. Most probably they were thinking that Tony was inside the car and they were going to kill her when they realized it wasn't him. For a moment she thought that it wouldn't matter that much now. Yes she loved her life but Brandon had someone now. She had always worried the most for him. Now he had Tony; she was sure that Tony loved Brandon as much as she did. She had seen the way Tony looked at Brandon. The way he told stories about angels named Kate and Paula. He would take care of Brandon, which she was positive of. She had observed him and analyzed him with every ounce of her knowledge. And the only conclusion she had: he was a good guy. The type which you saw in books and movies but never in real life. He was protective of Brandon. He would make sure that nothing wrong would ever happen to her little prince.<p>

But then she remembered times when Tony froze – the times when Brandon just couldn't stop crying until she picked him up. She had another thought: _What if Brandon thinks that this is Tony's fault?_ She knew that this wasn't Tony's fault but what if…. Tony already had too many scars; it was obvious from the ways he behaved some times. The way he froze when Brandon said _I love you daddy._ No, he didn't need more scars. The car collided with her car once again. They were definitely trying to kill her in a car crash; something finally snapped in her - this wasn't just about her, this was about her son, and this was about Tony, about the weird family they had made. No one was going to mess things up now. Not if she could help it!

She gripped the steering tight; if they wanted to take her down…well they could try. After her mother's death she had made sure that she knew how to control her car, and it looked like it was time to use that knowledge. She swerved her car sharply, careening it into their car. She knew that they would start shooting in a moment, so she had to act fast. She smashed again on their bumper, pushing them of the road. She saw that one of them hit the dash pretty hard. She tried to hit them one more time and she grinned when she succeeded. Now their car was a total mess; unfortunately, so was her car. She tried to get out before anyone else could think properly but the door was stuck. She couldn't get out! She saw someone getting out from the other car and she knew that this was it. She tried again but to no avail. The door didn't open and that's when she noted the shadow; someone standing near Tony's car.

"You put up a good fight, but this must end now." The man said pointing a gun at her head.

* * *

><p>When Tony finally reached the scene, Gibbs and team still hadn't reached there. He quickly got out of his car and looked around, his gun drawn. All he could see was the evidence of the accident. He could see glass from a windshield, a side mirror and many more pieces, but he couldn't find any trace of his car or Emily. He knew that the car could very well be pushed off of the road with Emily in it.<p>

Every scenario he imagined was not pretty.

That's when he heard the voice, and his face stilled, and he blanked it quickly.

"Searching for _her_, agent Dinozzo?" he whirled with his gun in hand before finding the source. What he saw made his heart miss a beat. There was a man standing there with a gun to Emily's head. She didn't look hurt but she looked pissed. The small shadow of fear in her eyes was almost unnoticeable, he had to accept that she was good.

"Your girl here has got guts, I have to say. She is a fiery one Agent Dinozzo …would be a shame to blow her head off."

Tony slowly moved to make his way towards them.

The man spoke again, "No...No...No... You come near me I will shoot. My orders were to shoot you in head but I will make do with her."

That stopped Tony dead in tracks. There was no way to take the shot; taking that shot meant killing Emily.

Tony taunted, "Oh come on. You are taking her instead of me? she is not _that_ good." He crept a little more close to them with that. Trying to use his sweet talking as a shield but his plan failed as the man started talking once again.

"I know your tricks Agent Dinozzo. Just lower your gun or I'll shoot." Tony knew that the man was telling the truth. He had to think of something. Fast. He lowered his gun slowly creeping more close to them.

"Now Agent Dinozzo… I want you to throw that gun down."

"Tony...don't," Emily said finally, the first time since seeing him. Throwing his gun down meant being killed. He couldn't do that; she knew they would kill him if he did.

"You don't throw it and I'll shoot her." The man said tightening his grip on Emily's throat.

Tony heard the sound of one more car coming near, and very fast. He knew that this was his... no, Gibbs's team. Now he just had to hold this man off for a bit more time.

"It's not like I have much choice." Tony said throwing his gun down.

When Gibbs first saw the scene, all he could see was cars destroyed, along with the standoff. He saw the man holding a gun at a woman's head and then he saw Tony throwing his own gun down. This was not good, and he growled as he slammed on his brakes and leapt out. He made his way near them. Tony was barely 4-5 feet away from the gunman. And he was 3-4 feet from Tony when he was stopped by the man's voice.

"Take one step and the girl dies."

Gibbs had to stop, there was no other option. He took a quick glance behind him, to notice that Ziva and Tim were too far, so they too would be unable to get a shot, and he grimaced.

Tony felt Gibbs stop behind him; he had to think something fast.

The man spoke again, nervous with more agents there, "Just move out of my way agents, and let me go."

Everyone knew what he was saying; he wanted to have her as hostage. Agreeing now meant agreeing to let her die. Tony saw realization in Emily's eyes and the tears in them as well.

The man growled out again, "Move, Agent Dinozzo. It's a good deal you get to have your life. She is a small price for that."

The moment that man said those words Gibbs knew what was going to happen. He knew that Dinozzo was about to do something really crazy. That was the usual way of things. So he readied himself, tightening his grip on the sig slightly. In a moment he was proven right.

(Emily's POV)

"_Just move out of my way agents. And let me go."_

When her attacker said those things, she knew how this was going to end. They were going to kill her. Now all she could hope for, was that Tony had enough mind to not try anything and to save himself.

Tony looked like he was backing down. '_Thank god,' she breathed out, and t_hen suddenly Tony acted startled, looking to his left, where the cars were and said,

"Hey, I didn't know that your friend also got out."

When Tony said that her attacker too started to look, and before she knew what was happening, the gun on her head was no longer there. All she could hear was Tony telling her to duck and a loud noise. Then suddenly she was on the ground and there was a weight on her and Tony was saying, "Just a moment."

It took her a minute to know what had happened. To understand that the body lying on top on her was her attacker's dead body. She felt like she was going to faint but before she could, Tony was pulling her up. It took her some more time to understand that Tony was talking to her.

"Are you all right?" He was asking. She nodded dumbly still not sure of what happened.

"McGee where is the ambulance?" Tony shouted.

(McGee's POV)

When Tony started looking to his left, Tim seriously thought that there was one more attacker, but it turned out that there was no one there. Tony used that as a distraction for the man. In a moment the girl was on the ground and Tony was wrestling with the attacker for the gun. What Tim didn't understand was why Tony was standing at an odd angle. It would have been easier to stand straight in front of the attacker but Tony was standing cross. His question was answered in a moment, when a shot rang out. Due to Tony's odd angle, Gibbs could get a shot out, and being a marine sniper one shot was all Gibbs needed. The man collapsed on top of the girl, dead.

At that moment Tim and Ziva started moving to Tony. Tim registered Gibbs ordering their new SFA to go and check the car for the other men. He didn't pay any attention to it as all he heard was Tony shouting,

"_McGee where is the ambulance?"_

Tim felt his heart stopped for a moment; after all Tony had a knack of getting injured. Tim saw Gibbs head jerking up at that. He hurriedly answered,

"I did call. They will be here any minute. Are you hurt? I can ask them to hurry up." He had his cell in his hand when Tony answered.

"No. no I'm ok. Just …I think Emily is going into shock." Saying this Tony started to remove his sweat shirt to cover Emily.

(Third person POV-)

Emily was brought out of her thoughts by the noise around her; the man named McGee was asking Tony if he was hurt. And suddenly she was very much alert, she quickly scanned Tony for any signs of injury. She found none, but what he was doing made her livid with rage.

"Don't you even think of that," Emily scoffed.

Everyone turned to her, hearing her voice first time since they had entered there. No one could understand what she was saying; even Tony took a moment before it clicked.

"You are going in shock, its better if you keep warm." He said, now offering his sweat shirt to her.

He nearly flinched at the look she was giving to him. Maybe she did think that this was his fault. '_Well she wouldn't be wrong would she? She just saw her first death, was about to get kidnapped all because of you,'_A small voice snarled at him. But he was soon proven wrong as she started talking.

"You put that on right now. If you don't remember I'm out here for your bloody medicines, so even if you don't have any cold right now, you will if you do that. Not after _that_ bloody stunt you pulled. Are you completely out of you mind? You could have got hurt, dead even." She said.

"Oh come on.." Tony started to stop her. He was really not used to that much open care for his wellbeing.

"Don't you say keep that thing on." She knew she was stepping on a line. They were not that close but that man had just put his own life at risk for her. She would be damned if she let him put his health at risk again.

Tony stared at her for a moment; he hadn't been expecting this. Deep in his own thoughts he missed the concerned expression on Tim's face and the darkening of Gibbs' eyes. All of them were concerned for him, even Ziva - but she was angrier at the familiarity this girl was showing with Tony. No woman had ever come this close. She was about to speak when Tony started talking again,

"Emily…" He stopped midway when he saw Gibbs offering his own jacket to her.

Emily knew Tony enough to know that he wasn't going to back down so she quickly accepted the jacket offered by the silver haired man. She couldn't remember his name and that's when she started agreeing with Tony, she must be going in shock. She accepted that jacket, still eying Tony; he looked like he was going to argue but one look from the man and Tony stopped. '_Hmmm, that is a trick worth learning,'_ She thought while pulling the jacket on.

Tony wanted to say something but Gibbs glare somehow still affected him, so he stopped. No one noticed the dark look on Ziva's face. She didn't like this new girl and now Gibbs was offering her his jacket. Well that's all she needed, allowing Gibbs on this girl's side. No, it was time to prove her place, to take this girl down by a peg.

"So that's what you were doing for past week. Just like you, isn't it?" Ziva said to Tony snidely, eying Emily. This was the best way, pointing to Tony's many girlfriends. That always made girls slow down. She noticed that everyone was listening to her now. Just like they did every other time, and she hid her smirk. Things were turning to normal, so she continued.

"You should be careful you know. After all you don't quite know Tony." Ziva said turning to Emily.

Emily turned at the woman standing near Tony. She had wanted to meet this woman, from the day Tony had told her what he meant by the 'Ziva dinner episode.' She had wanted to slap her since then, and now she had a chance. But today she had to make do with just talking; well she could deal with that.

So she just looked at the Israeli woman and said, "You must be Ziva."

Tony had his suspicions that Ziva and Emily were _not_ going play nice. Especially now that Ziva had started her regular game of 'let's belittle Tony,' and not only that she had basically called Emily a fling and if he knew anything about Emily it was that she never took an insult like that. She had her pride (way too much of it if you ask Tony) and she knew how to keep it. This was definitely going to turn ugly.

"You have heard about me?" Ziva answered with a small smile. It wasn't a secret that Tony had a crush on her, well good that this woman also knows that.

"Well you can say that. You see I just wanted to thank you." Emily was not ready to back down. Especially when she saw the satisfied look on Ziva's face.

"Don't worry it was our job." Emily was confused for a moment but then she understood that Ziva was talking about this rescue mission and she couldn't keep her smile off as she smirked slightly.

"Oh, I'm not talking about today, Miss David. I'm pretty sure that Tony would have handled this without your help. To think of it, he actually did." She couldn't help but say that, all Ziva had done was showing up and she was behaving like she was the hero of the hour. The look on Ziva's face was satisfying but Emily wasn't done.

"I'm talking about nearly four years back. You see you were the reason that I met Tony, that day. And believe me that was the best thing ever happened in my life. So I just wanted to say thank you for that." Emily stopped at that point, waiting for Ziva and rest of them to swallow that information. She knew that Tony knew what she meant. If they hadn't met that day, Brandon wouldn't have existed. So yes that meeting was definitely the best thing that ever happened in her life.

"You have known him for four years?" Ziva couldn't help but ask, in shock. Tony Dinozzo _never_ had a serious relationship. Not for that long. Never. And no not with someone who thought that it was the best thing to ever happen to them.

"Well …give or take. So don't worry that I _don't_ know him. I know him pretty well," Emily finished, finally making her point, but she wasn't finished, so she continued.

"And you helped in that. Even in quite a di…."

"The ambulance is here!" Tony shouted, cutting her half way.

He knew that Emily was going to talk about the whole dinner thing. So he was really relieved to find a distraction. He saw the look Emily was giving him. So all he said was, "Let it go, please."

It took a moment for Emily to register what he was saying. But when she did, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It was none of her business after all. Yes they were living together but that didn't give her the right to butt in between him and his friends or his girlfriend by the looks of it. She didn't even know him that much. Hell, she didn't know him at all; he may as well have a big dark secret she didn't know about.

So she did the only thing she could, and murmured, "Sorry. I shouldn't have. It was none of my business." She ignored the look Ziva was giving her. She just reminded herself that she didn't know Tony that well.

Tony was about to say something. The way she had said it, he knew that he had said something wrong, but what else could he do? He was grateful that she had taken his side. It had been a long time since someone had spoken up for him, and he had to tell her that. But at the same time he couldn't let her continue. He had to take Ziva's side. After all she was his partner. He decided to clear that thing later. Now he had to make sure that Emily wasn't hurt much. In his concern for Emily's health, he just forgot about Ziva and her anger.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was paying close attention to the girl. She knew Tony for four years…four years? And he still hadn't heard about her. But the way things were going it wouldn't surprise him to know that Tony had just decided to not tell him. He also made a mental note to observe Ziva more; it really felt like she was trying to prove something. He also decided to talk to Tony about his health; the girl had just said something about his cold, and Gibbs was not about to take any more chances with Tony's health.<p>

In the next few minutes the paramedics were there and Emily was sitting in the back of the ambulance. All they had found was a sprain in her hand and she obviously was in shock. Now she had a blanket around her, and Gibbs jacket was back with him.

"Do you have someone who can keep an eye on you for tonight? Just to be sure of things," the paramedic asked Emily.

Before she could say anything, Tony answered for her, "She is staying with me so that will not be a problem."

The medic nodded at that and went on with her work.

Ziva finally got a chance to speak up once again, not liking what Tony had said, "Oh, look at that… you in a _serious_ relationship. She is just the _second_ one, isn't she Tony? Well …I don't think you can count your first one. She thinking that you were a professor named Tony Dinardo and all."

Emily's head snapped up at that; what was that all about? Tony lied to a girl? About his whole identity? She glanced at him, waiting for him to clear up. But Tony couldn't, what was he supposed to say? Wasn't this day hellish enough? Why the hell did Ziva want to butt in right now?

Ziva felt like smiling; she had got her hit right where she had wanted. '_This woman actually thought that she could talk in that way to me?'_Tony had stopped her but that didn't mean that she could go without any back lash from her. Now she knew that she had hit a nerve so she plunged on, "Oh he never told you about it? well it wasn't _that_ big of a deal really."

Gibbs couldn't believe what was happening. It felt like Ziva wanted to create problems for Tony. It was clear that the girl was not taking this lightly, nor was Tony if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Emily heard Ziva talking again and it all clicked in for her; she was right the first time - she didn't know Tony that well….at all.

"I should have known. _Nobody_ is that good." She muttered out loud without intending to do so, nor realized she had done so.

Tony felt like punching Ziva when he heard Emily muttering that. Now Emily would think that he was like John, a cheating and scheming jerk. The first woman in many years who had thought he was a decent guy would just think of him as a liar now. What about Brandon then - would this also affect his relationship with Brandon? No…_No_...he could not lose Brandon… not now. He _had_ to try to salvage this situation.

"Emily listen….it's not what you think….its…"

Gibbs saw Tony struggling for words and he had an urge to jump in but he too didn't know what to say. So he just watched as Emily stared at Tony with an unreadable expression on her face, Tony still trying to search for words.

* * *

><p>so what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated.<p>

And for those who are interested next chapter is named 'Hell hath no fury' you know the rest.(Evil laugh)


	19. Hell hath no fury like

Hi everyone,

To those who think that this story is ooc, well do you know the meaning of fanfiction? that means I can change some things, and to be clear at least I didn't change the characters its not like Gibbs here starts crying or McGee is being cruel for no reason. And if you still don't like it don't read it.

For rest, here's the chapter hope you like it.

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"I should have known. Nobody is that good." She muttered out loud without intending to do so, nor realized she had done so._

_Tony felt like punching Ziva when he heard Emily muttering that. Now Emily would think that he was like John, a cheating and scheming jerk. The first woman in many years who had thought he was a decent guy would just think of him as a liar now. What about Brandon then - would this also affect his relationship with Brandon? No…No...he could not lose Brandon… not now. He had to try to salvage this situation._

_"Emily listen….it's not what you think….its…"_

_Gibbs saw Tony struggling for words and he had an urge to jump in but he too didn't know what to say. So he just watched as Emily stared at Tony with an unreadable expression on her face, Tony still trying to search for words._

* * *

><p><strong>Hell hath no fury like...<strong>

Seeing that defeated expression on Tony's face Gibbs finally jumped in, throwing a look at Ziva. She had enough brain cells left, to know what that look meant. She stopped talking immediately.

"It was an undercover operation" he said, hoping that Tony will get a chance to explain himself.

"Off course he was. Why would you…." Emily said, not getting why the silver hair man, Gibbs yes that was his name, was stating the obvious. That was till she glanced at Tony's direction. The way he was looking and she suddenly knew what he was thinking. He couldn't have been more wrong. What she had thought was, _how wrong she was to think he could be involved with Ziva_. What she had realized was he was just protecting Ziva because he was used to it. But well now she was here and she swore that things will change.

"What is wrong with you? You actually thought I would believe that you are that sort of a man?" she snarled at him. After all it was his fault that this Ziva woman thought she could behave like this. He should have stopped her years ago. _Or at least should have let me stop her._

For a moment Tony didn't understand what she was saying and then it downed on him that she didn't blame him. Emily hadn't stopped she was still going on,

"How dumb do you think I'm? I know you are a fed, know that you are an active agent. How hard it is to guess that it was an undercover assignment? And if it was, why would you tell me? Aren't they supposed to be a secret? So what is there to hold against you? "

Gibbs wanted to smirk at the expression that woman had on her face. Tony had some serious explaining to do and not about the operation. He was glad that the girl had some brain. It was really the only logical explanation. What he didn't understand was why Ziva was still in clear? He was sure that this girl was going to rip Ziva open, hell so was he.

"Then why did you say that no one is perfect?" Tony finally stopped Emily. He had heard one of her long rant today (about his health) and he didn't want to hear one more.

Emily took a deep breath, he may not like this, but it had to be done,

"Because you are not. I thought that you were a good judge of character turns out you are not. Do you remember what I said about her? And what you replied?" She pointed at Ziva turning her gaze at her when Tony just stood there unsure what she was talking about.

"I said that any woman who doesn't invite a team member to a team dinner is petty, cruel and doing it deliberately. And you said that it was just a cultural difference that she didn't mean any harm. Well today I'm proven right she is petty, talking about an undercover mission like it was your fault."

She sat there in the backside of an ambulance fully aware of the silence caused by her speech. It was clear that no one knew anything well except Ziva. The way McGee and Gibbs were looking at Ziva it was clear that they never knew. But more satisfying was the look on Ziva's face; it was clear that she hadn't expected Emily to know this detail.

"He told me." Emily answered Ziva's unasked question.

"Actually that was what I was telling you earlier, when he stopped me. You see we met that day for the first time. All because of you." Somehow she felt that saying the said meeting was in a bar would ruin the edge. So she didn't. The shocked look on Ziva's face was satisfying. The look Gibbs was giving her was a bonus. Looked like she was going to get a ripping from him too. She felt nice about this, smirking she turned towards Tony fully expecting him to be satisfied with things.

But what she saw was quite a different scene. He looked like he was solving a puzzle like there was something still bothering him. Totally unaware of the look on his team's face. She didn't have to wait long for him to speak up.

"That's it? You don't have any other question? About why I did that? Why I lied to an innocent girl?" he asked.

She just shook her head. Unsure of what was his problem with that. Gibbs understood what he meant and it pained him. It was clear now that Tony still thought that it was his fault. And that just piled on his guilt, he was still accepting the fact that Ziva had managed to pull such a stunt without him realizing. He was about to interject when Tony spoke again.

"You don't? Even Kevin had questions about why I did that. And he thinks that I can do no wrong. That's the only time he doubted me and you don't have a question?"

Gibbs stopped himself from flinching at that tone and at that name. _And he thinks that I can do no wrong._ Tony said it like everyone else thought that he could. Like no one had said that it wasn't his fault and to think of it now may be no one had.

Emily sighed internally, for all his intelligence Anthony Dinozzo was really dumb some times. She was sure that it had something to with his childhood because it felt like he could never see things just like they were.

"You know Tony, you jumped in front of an armed guy today, when you were unarmed. That was a really dumb thing to do mind you, but it saved my life. And even I know that you will do the same thing again if things come to that."

"What that has to do with anything?" he said, not able to handle the praise.

She smiled, sometimes it was better to let him realize the things himself like he had realized about Brandon's joy that day. All she had to do was ask the right questions

"Would you have done the same for her?"

She thought that he will get her point with that and he did but somehow there was a dark glint in his eyes. Like she had said something wrong, it took her a moment to realize what could have be the thing which she said wrong and it clicked,

"You did. Didn't you? You had to jump in front of someone to save her? What happened?" She said without realizing. And she knew that he was never going to answer, for all his chatter he was a very private man, there was no way that he will ever share things like that. And she was proven right in moment,

"Well, I wrestled with the bad guy, the crowd cheered and there were bets and then I got the upper hand, then there were celebrations oh you should have seen the commotion it was amazing." He said exaggerating his speech with wild hand gestures.

"Or you could have just said that I don't want to talk about it." she answered truthfully looking at him.

He smiled, the smallest smile she had ever seen and shrugged,

"Well what would be the fun in that?"

Gibbs was watching Tony carefully, still trying to come in terms of all the information he had received today, about the team dinner, about the girl who knew Tony for 4 years. And he was certainly not ready to know that Tony had been held at gun point without him knowing. He knew that there were things in the frog mission that he didn't know but this much? What else was kept hidden from him?

He was about to ask Dinozzo when his knew SFA came barging in. Telling them that all of the other terrorists were alive. And could be taken in for questioning except 1 who had a serious concussion.

"So you mean I could have killed someone?" Emily blurted out, the weight of her actions finally setting on her.

"And you didn't that's all that matters." Tony said not giving her enough time to go on a guilt trip.

She didn't have enough energy to fight with him right now. She didn't agree with him. No…she had nearly killed someone and that's all that she could focus on.

McGee saw the woman, Emily getting crushed in the guilt and all he could think was how he knew what that felt like. All he wanted to do was help. But he had no idea what to do. Before he could say anything Tony was talking to Gibbs,

"Is it ok if she comes tomorrow for giving her statement? I don't think she will be able to right now."

Tim just stared at them, both of them looked like nothing had happened in past few days, like Emily hadn't talked about Ziva's dinner invitation. But to think of it nothing had, they still had worked like a well-oiled machine. Tony trusting that Gibbs will know what he was doing and Gibbs guessing Tony's moves before there was even a single indication. He saw as Gibbs nodded and Tony went to help Emily up. She stood up but there was a haunted look in her eyes and McGee hoped that Tony could do something.

Tony cursed under his breath. She had seen enough today and he didn't want her to carry the unnecessary guilt. He avoided looking at Gibbs or any of his team. Emily was here because of him, so he had to take care of her. Whatever be the price for it. So he started talking aware that everyone was listening.

"There was an angry relative of a dead patient, wanted her to check something. There was no one else and he had a gun pointed at her. Ready to shoot her." He said making sure that she was listening, he knew that she understood what he was talking about.

"There were two options stand there and let him kill her or stop him by any means even if that meant killing him. I didn't have my gun so the only thing I could do was to jump in and take him down." The pain in his eyes was a clear indication that he didn't want to talk about this. And she didn't want him to go through some more pain, just for her. But before she could say anything he continued

"You had the same options and you didn't even kill anyone." He said finally stopping and staring at her.

She understood what he meant and nodded unable to speak anything else. He smiled this time genuine. And started talking again,

"But you know I would have be happy if you just could keep my car safe. Like just look what you did to the poor thing. It's not like I can ever drive her again. Couldn't you just freeze them or something?"

She smiled at his attempt to pull the joker face again, the last remark being about the nickname he gave to her, _the ice queen_. She knew that talking this much openly was not like him so she let him keep on rambling about his car.

Gibbs was near to his boiling point Tony didn't have his gun with him? He had to have some serious chats tomorrow it looked like there were many things he hadn't known about. His eyes turned at Ziva still not sure what she was thinking not inviting Tony and now attacking him again and again?

Ziva noticed Gibbs glare at her and she knew that Gibbs was going to reap her open when he got a chance. She couldn't help but glare at Tony, all of this was his fault. Why couldn't he just keep quite? Why did she have to talk about that right now? Her glare intensified on Tony and before she could think she started talking again,

"It's just like you Tony, being more concerned about a car than the girl."

Emily felt like exploding now, what was wrong with this woman? She turned to glance at Tony and again he shrugged it off and asked her to if she was ready to go.

"Yap I'm. Just give me a moment, I just have to ask a little favour from Ms. David" She said with a sweet smile, which made him flinch physically. Good.

Tony cursed under his breath, what else now? Couldn't Ziva just keep her mouth shut? He registered that Gibbs was glaring at Ziva and Emily, not sure about exactly who was his target. But who was he kidding it's not like Gibbs could ever be angry at Ziva. But before he could stop her; Emily was standing in front of Ziva.

"Well Ms. David as you said you are such a good person, concerned for people's life unlike Tony, I would like to ask a favour." Ziva dumbly nodded not sure what this woman was about to do. Normally women were too afraid of her to speak like that to her. But this one was different.

"You see I just want you to call me next time Tony gets shot. I can pick him up or something so he will not get in an accident driving with just one hand." Emily said in a sweet tone, her facial expressions entirely different.

No one could understand again except Tony and Ziva. Tony blurted out astonished that Emily knew what had happened,

"How did you know? I'm pretty sure I didn't say that."

"Your exact words were _she said it was cut from wooden crate. _But you forgot that I was there that night and I'm pretty sure that a cut does not bleed that much nor does it require a sling." Emily said again noticing the other team members were still trying to piece the puzzle together.

Tony looked at her and then snorted shaking his head,

"You know that's why I always date bimbos. It's really easy to distract them. Not like you. I can't even move without you noticing. What's the fun in that?"

In his monologue he never noticed that McGee and Gibbs had finally pieced the things together.

"Shit." McGee exclaimed remembering that Tony had in fact told him that he was really injured but no one paid any attention to him as Gibbs strode near Tony and growled out,

"What the hell Dinozzo?"

Years of practice in deciphering Gibbs came to his help as Tony heard what was not said, _is it true? What were you thinking keeping that from me? Are you an idiot driving like that? Do that again and I will be the one putting a bullet in you. _So before Gibbs will explode he hurried in to explain,

"It was just a graze, I wasn't exactly shot."

The growl he got in response was also well know, the one which said _we are not finished talking about this._ It was normal Gibbs response only one you can get from the guy which said he cared… But then why would he?..._no no I'm misunderstanding_ him again. He may be just saying 'ok'. Yup. That must be it.

"I'm leaving" Tony said before he could get more confused by Gibbs reactions. He had noticed that Gibbs had tried to help him with Emily earlier but you can never be too sure with Gibbs. _Not like he will ever choose me over Ziva. _Tony thought trying to not get jealous.

Gibbs saw Tony's face changing eyes completely blank it was clear that he had to say something make sure that Tony knew Ziva was not getting away with this.

"Ok, be there tomorrow at 9." He saw tony nodding and then he turned towards Ziva

"And David you and I are going to have a chat."

The look on Tony's face was…. Had things been that bad? What did he think I will not say anything to her about all this? But before he could think more Dinozzo had left with the girl.

* * *

><p>The car was completely silent, both the passengers in their own thoughts. When they reached at Tony's apartment. They were greeted by the neighbour keeping watch on Brandon. Tony talked to her for a moment thanking her for her help. Emily was sitting near Brandon the whole time. When finally they were alone all she said was,<br>"We will not tell him what happened. I'll go and take a shower." With that she left the couch. But her movement was enough as Brandon started waking up. And for the first time Tony saw her panic. So he moved forward and scooped Brandon up in his arms.

"Shhh.. go back to sleep." Tony muttered as Brandon started moving again. He did woke up for a second and looked around.  
>"Mommy?" He asked looking at Emily. But she didn't answer she just nodded at Tony and moved silently towards the washroom.<p>

Brandon didn't notice that as he started talking about his dream.

"Daddy..There was this big Dino. .." and with that he snuggled deep in Tony's arms. Burying his head in Tony's chest. Tony couldn't help but smile. His son was really worth all this. He gently laid Brandon on his bed and turned to leave but Brandon stopped him his hand still clutching Tony's shirt. Tony had to again lay down. It was 5 minutes later that he finally could leave. He kissed Brandon on his forehead and left.

He made coffee for Emily and waited for her to come out. He was waiting for her on the couch still not sure how much she was affected by all this. When she did came out, she quietly sat beside him. He handed her the mug, completely aware of the small shakings in her hand.

"I…will you… I can't sleep with Brandon today. I… just I don't want to scare him."

He knew what she meant. He knew that she was still shaken up but what he didn't knew was how to help. Every time things like that had happened to him…..well he had searched for Abby. The goth had always pulled him in a hug and that's how he had coped. He thought for a moment and then without thinking more pulled her in his arms. She was tensed for a moment and then she let go. Her sobs shook his body, small and muffled. He sat there with her head buried in his chest, thinking about how things will turn.

* * *

><p>NCIS headquarters<p>

Gibbs made his way to Abby's lab. It had been 2 hours since his team had returned. He knew that till now McGee would have spilled the beans in front of Abby. All he was thinking was what to do with Ziva. He still wanted to listen to her story. His mind was still playing the words Ducky had said when they left her in Tel Aviv.

_'__You have taken to her more than any other agent in past, even Dinozzo.'_

May be in his gratitude he had forgotten the simple thing. If she was there to gain his trust…what better way than to replace his second. And Tony had a history of running off. So may be the dinner would have been enough or being shot. He was not so sure where Ziva's loyalties were right now. Yes she was loyal to NCIS right now but what if Mossad ever needed her? Will she just leave them without thinking? Was she even attached to them enough to think about them?

"Tell me Gibbs that she didn't. Please. She can't" Abby jumped on him as he entered in. McGee was already standing there. Great. He just needed some alone time before facing Ziva and now it didn't look possible.

"I don't know Abbs."

"Then ask her. She must be coming here right now. Ask her right now. I want to know. I don't want any more secretes Gibbs."

He was not sure what to do, may be Abby was right. They did need some transparency. Before he could complete his thoughts Ziva entered in

"Did you ask for me Abby?"

"Tell me that .._that girl_ was lying. That you didn't. You couldn't Ziva. Why would you?" Abby rambled on. Not entirely sure what was happening to her perfect team.

"It was 4 years ago Abby. How does it matter now?" Ziva avoided too answer her question.

And that in itself answered every question for Gibbs. Yes he was right. She was trying to replace Tony. And with that he lost control of his temper.

"You were trying to replace him. It was part of your assignment wasn't it?" Gibbs asked still hoping that he was wrong. But sadly her answer shattered his illusions.

"I didn't know all of you that time. It was just….. Once I got to know you, I changed. It was just a mistake and its not like anything happened why cant you just let it go."

_Just a mistake? _Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment and in place of her he saw a different woman, the one Ziva replaced, the one who always nagged him to tell Tony that he cared. Even her last words were that. _I thought I'll never hear that._ He had understood the subtle message, _you never tell him that he is right. _But he chose to ignore it and now..now it felt like he was late. Kate was right after all he should have said something.

"Gibbs… You know how Tony is. I thought he will make a big deal out of his injury so I just joked a little." Ziva continued thinking that Gibbs silence meant that he was agreeing.

_A joke?_ They were in this mess because of a joke. No..no she just didn't understand,

"You see Agent David I owed you a favour. In return of that you stayed on my team, you made me come back from my retirement. You expected us to let you get away with treason. You also expected me to let you be on this team knowing that you were here just to gain my trust. That you were in fact a mole." He spoke looking directly in her eyes. Aware that Abby and Tim were listening in on the conversation.

"I will not even talk about the suspect you killed. But you see I think today you are paid back fully. May be more than that. You are still a member of this team but I don't owe you anything now. You will not be treated special because what you did." And with that he left the room. Leaving Abby and McGee with Ziva to figure things out on their own.

* * *

><p>Tony's house.<p>

Emily had stopped after some time, still shaken but better. He had offered her his room, knowing that may be she can have nightmares today. She had accepted it with a small _thank you._ He could see the embarrassment on her face and had avoided talking about her breakdown.

When she finally went to his room Tony sat there on the couch, not really in the mood for sleep. He knew that there was no chance for any new attack. But that didn't mean that he could actually sleep with Brandon in house. No he was just going to keep guard. His thought turned to the next day. He still had to tell Gibbs that he had to stay in NCIS for next 2 months. He had only two options right now. Changing his team or working with team Gibbs. He cursed under his breath when the hell things had turned this bad? This was Gibbs team, his team, the team without which he couldn't function.

To think about it, it all had started with Kate, before her he did saw Gibbs as a mentor, but he knew that he will never be anything special to Gibbs. And he was ok with that. He had thought that no one noticed, that no one knew. But Kate noticed. She was the one trying to tell him that, what he had with Gibbs was different than what Gibbs had with Burley. She was the one telling him that Gibbs liked him when Gibbs said that he will break his fingers if Tony ever touched his cell. She was the one telling him that Gibbs was really worried for me when he was in the sewer. He knew that she was wrong, but somewhere on the line he had started believing her. He started thinking that Gibbs also sees him as his protégé. And well he should have never assumed.

The whole Mexico thing should have cleared it but it didn't. Then there was that time when Mike attacked him, that's when things started to clear up. And well last days cleared any other doubt he had. Now he knew that this team is just that, a team. No one ever said that it is a family, at least not to him. It was all in his mind only.

But then when he started to think it wasn't like this was Gibbs fault. Gibbs had always helped him out, just like he had tried too today. _It wasn't his fault that I decided to place him as a father figure_. _He never asked for that…no. On contrary he had always made it known that I was just an employee. He has never given any special attention to me, to Ziva, yes maybe; but not to me. But that doesn't make it his fault. And it's not like I can work well with other teams when Vance is watching. And if this is my last months in NCIS…well working with Gibbs is….we do good work together and he is reliable in the field. I'll just have to avoid McGee and David but it's better than getting to know a whole new team for just 2 months. Yes...its better if I just stay with team Gibbs, for this 2 months. _

Tony had finally made his decision and couldn't stop himself for thinking that this will be his last chance working with Gibbs. He looked at his clock shocked that so much time had passed. It was still early but not too early to start preparing breakfast and Brandon did love his pancakes. _Well then lets get started._ He made his way to kitchen completely forgetting about the issues which were so big just days before. Now all he had to worry about was a lecture about how pancakes were better than peas.

McGee was still sitting on his desk still trying to understand what had happened down there in the lab. After Gibbs had left Abby had asked Ziva to explain one more time and when she didn't Abby had said '_get out.'_ He had never heard Abby being that angry. He himself couldn't understand what was happening. He had thought that Tony was not there because he had a date. But now things were completely different. And what Gibbs had said about that favour thing. That meant that Ziva was not there on her merit. She was on the team because Gibbs owed her. That changed everything else. He knew that Tony was handpicked so was he. And so was Kate. Nothing was making sense right now. It was a good thing that Gibbs was not in the bullpen because Tim had to pull himself together before Tony came. He was thinking that may be Tony knew about this favour Gibbs spoke of.

* * *

><p>0830 Tony'<p>

Emily was trying to be confident, she was wearing her finest clothing. But sadly they were not that good. Money was always had been a problem and providing best things for Brandon her first priority. So her clothes were always the least expensive things she could find. And first time today she was regretting that. She glanced at her image one more time.  
>That's when Brandon entered in dragging his elephant with him. It was one of the toys Tony had one in the amusement park and quickly had become Brandon's favourite toy.<p>

"You look nice mommy." he said looking at her.  
>She smiled knowing that he would say the same even if she was wearing rags. Apparently Brandon caught the patronising smile so he went on to explain.<p>

"No...No you see you smile more now so you look nice. "  
>She was shocked for a moment. It was one downside of having an intelligent child. He always noticed those small things which normal children just couldn't. She knew what he was talking about. After moving in with Tony, many things have changed. His childish nature had affected Emily and also Brandon, if the constant giggling was any proof.<p>

"Are you guys ready?" Tony shouted from another room  
>Speak of the devil...<br>"Ya we are."

It was just a few seconds when he also was standing in their room.

"Waw...daddy you look different."

Well the right word will be handsome thought Emily. On normal day also Tony Dinozzo was a good looking man; but today he was wearing a very expensive suit and she had to say that it really looked good on him.

"Well thank you, your Highness"  
>Tony said with an exaggerated bow, using his newest nickname for Brandon. And scooped Brandon up in his arms who had started giggling again.<p>

She looked in the mirror again, now the image was complete. She was standing there with a really handsome man and the most beautiful kid in the whole world. Somehow her clothes didn't look that bad now. A small smile formed on her lips. Yup Brandon was right. She was definitely changing for good.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Please review they always make me smile :)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Everyone, sorry for the late update, to make up for my lack of posting I joined 2 chapters together in this chapter. Hope that makes up for the late posting. That being said thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. Special thanks to Cackymn, JENTWCSINYFAN2, lmill123, LAG0802, Long Live Brucas, soapcat3372, dinozzolover29, Buckeye am I, DS2010 as they are always reviewing, thank you so much guys.

This chapter goes to flying piglet as he already knew who Kevin is. may be many of you have guessed till now but still.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>For the first 20 minutes there was too much noise in the car. (Turned out Tony had a backup car, when she asked about that he just mumbled something about <em>I have a history with cars.)<em> That noise actually was becoming a normal thing for Emily. Whenever Brandon and Tony were in a confined space…well it was enough to say that both of them had a really active imagination. After dropping Brandon, they had made their way to NCIS whole time Tony was talking about one thing or other. That too was normal now. She was used to that also the way he always kept messing the radio and all. But she had something else on her mind today and she wanted to ask that,

"Will Ziva be there?"

Her question threw Tony off-guard. This woman was something else, even he could tell that she didn't blame him for yesterday. She was not angry that she got nearly killed because of him but she couldn't stand Ziva just cause Ziva said two- three things. There was something he is missing here.

"Yes, she will be. Do you think you can let her go without going all Charlie's angels on her?"

The way she huffed was all the answer he needed. He really didn't want to, but had to ask her.

"What did she ever do to you? Why do you hate her so much?"

Emily couldn't believe that he was asking that. Didn't he see how that woman treated him? How she behaved like he will never stop her?

"Don't you see? She is like a heartless vicious predator just trying to draw blood whenever she can. Why do you always let her get away?"

Tony thought about answering with a joke but that would set Emily's temper off. And not like he can answer truthfully. He had always known that Ziva's anger was still there, anger for Rivkin, for Tel Aviv, for Somalia.

"Because I did something. She is alone, hurt and angry because I did something." He answered before thinking, Emily had that effect on him. Just like with Kate, he knew that he can talk anything. _No stop. Don't get attached to her Anthony, you can't go through that one more time._

Emily saw his eyes darken, jaw clench and knew that something big had happened. But what can be that big? She knew that he will never answer her not in this mood. So she had to do with only what she had.

"Ok, so you did something. Did you say sorry? Did you helped her out in something else? Did you take your penance?" With each of her question she saw something hitting in him. And she knew that all the answers were yes. She shuddered to think what kind of repayment this man would have gone through. As much as she knew him, when he was thinking that he had paid enough that meant he had gone far and beyond thrice. And with that thought her anger at Ziva David increased.

"But…she is right. Just a sorry doesn't make things right you know? I took something really important from her." Tony finally answered still thinking about what Emily had said.

"I took four precious years with Brandon from your life and I know that you are angry with me for that." They had never talked about it but she knew that he was angry and he had every right too. Not that he had ever shown any sign till right now. His hands were tight on the steering wheel now as she had brought it up. So she just kept talking before he could lose his temper.

"But you never let that show. You are angry but I have never seen you making malicious comments. Destroying my self-confidence just because I did something 4 years ago. No you are angry and you deal with it. Like an adult would. Now I don't think anything you have done is worse than what I did. So I expect her to behave like an adult"

She saw her words making and impact, saw that he was thinking now, pondering over her words. So she kept on talking.

"And I can bet you that she was same before everything. She is bully Tony. I have seen people like her. Most probably her father or mother was someone really important so she grew up thinking that she is better that anyone else. So she will always behave the same even if she is not angry with you."

Emily stopped at that, waiting for him to acknowledge that truth.

Tony pondered over what she had said. She was right. His partnership with Ziva had always been rocky. With Kate he had actually talked about nightmares but with Ziva he could never do that. He knew that telling her something that personal was like giving her more ammunition. So did that mean Emily was right? That Ziva had always been this way? Before Israel too? And he knew that answer was yes.

"So what do you think can make her stop?" He blurted out; knowing full well that he himself would never do anything to stop her.

Emily had hoped that he would do something, well asking said that he was at least thinking about it.

"The only way to stop bullies is to prove to them that you are stronger than them. I think she knows that her parents or someone else in high position will back her up so she can do anything. And maybe I'm overstepping my boundary but I think she knows that you are an orphan so she targets you more." She stopped at that, gauging Tony's reaction.

Tony thought for a moment. Emily had assumed that he was an orphan by the fact that he was in foster care and he had never corrected her. And now was not the time. To think of it Ziva knew all this. She had more info on him than Gibbs had. Her dossier would have provided her with all the info she needed and that meant she knew that he had no family to back him up. He nodded at Emily signalling her to keep going.

"So the only way to make her stop is to prove to her that you have people backing you up. Or that you are strong enough to not need anyone." Emily stopped at that.

That's when he finally understood what Emily was doing. Why she was so hell bent on stopping Ziva's every insult; she was subtly telling Ziva that he was not alone. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about that. But more he thought, the more sense it all made. Ziva was in check before Gibbs retirement, when she knew that Gibbs will back him up. But after Mexico when she knew that Gibbs wouldn't… Her disrespect had increased. Maybe Emily was right. He had to prove that he was in a stronger position than Ziva, to make her stop.

* * *

><p>The tension in the bullpen was palpable. Except the new SFA, no one had talked to Ziva for past couple of hours and that was making her mad. McGee was still trying to understand what Gibbs could have owed Ziva and on top of that he was waiting for Tony. He had missed Tony for past week, just like he had, when Tony was on that ship. He wondered if this is what a love-hate relationship is. Gibbs was the only one who looked composed. Well that was on the outside. As Gibbs knew that today Tony will make it clear that he is staying or not.<p>

When Dinozzo entered in Gibbs knew that nothing was normal. The way he was wearing that pristine suit of his. The way he straightened slightly when he saw the team standing there. Just like he had done every time he was ready for a war, like he had done in Tel Aviv. Gibbs hand twitched to head slap Tony, to let him know that this was not Tony's fight. He was there to deal with this. Hell if someone tried to blame this on Tony they were in for a ride.

"Gibbs." Tony nodded, standing in front of Gibbs. Eyes hardened and blank.

"Dinozzo" Gibbs nodded, knowing that his SFA will understand everything from that word.

Tony felt his shoulders relax slightly. He knew this tone. This meant that Bo…Gibbs was on his side. He felt a number of eyes on him and with him on Emily. He knew that she was uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting (being the first girl Tony Dinozzo had brought to work and all that). For the whole time they had been in the building she was uncomfortable, they hadn't talked in the car after her suggestion on Ziva. The only thing he had said after that was _don't tell anyone about Brandon._ Somehow he knew that she will understand and wouldn't ask any questions. And he was proven right. Right now she was in her normal stoic personality, her face hard and eyes emotionless. For all her insights of human behaviour she really needed some practice in socialising. Well he did have some plans for that today. He grinned slightly at that thought.

He saw Vance coming in and knew that things from now on were going to turn bad.

"Are you ready to give your statement about the case agent Dinozzo?" Vance asked.

Tony really didn't want to. Well once you had been accused of murder that many time, you kind of get..well he wasn't scared he was just…uncomfortable yes that was it...of giving statements. But it was not like he had a choice. He sighed and was going to answer when he was cut in between.

"That is done director, we just need Miss…, well her statement." Gibbs said pointing at Emily.

"Brown. Emily Brown." She answered, with crisp tone.

Tony was never going to say that he felt relieved that he was not going to give a statement. He had to agree, Gibbs really was a good boss. It wasn't Gibbs fault that Tony had expected more from him. The guy would never leave any of his team to fight alone. But that didn't mean he was supposed to help in personal matters.

"But….Agent Gibbs…..Agent Dinozzo also has to give a statement he was there. And he worked on the case so…" The new SFA started opposing.

"I was his superior in the investigation and I gave statement so his statement is not needed." Gibbs said in icy cold voice, eyes staring at his SFA. He knew that Tony was fed up with statements. Last time being really taxing on him. And the chances were all this interview will do is make Tony feel guilty that Emily was dragged in their mess. No; it was better if Tony was kept outside.

"But agent Gibbs..."

"Let it go agent. If it's about Dinozzo you can't change his mind." Vance answered, knowing already that it was a losing battle. He left without another words. Leaving Tony wondering what he meant by that.

"We got all the rest of them. Everyone is counted for. There are the files." Gibbs said to Tony, eyes following Vance. He knew that Dinozzo needed all the information, even if that will not change anything.

"Miss Brown, I'll take your statement, come with me." Gibbs said already making his way towards conference room. Emily went behind him, no fear or confusion on her face. And Tony had to say that she was taking it really well. He was still wondering why Gibbs was taking this interview as normally this was a job for junior agents. After a moment he shrugged and started going through the files.

Both Tim and Ziva waited for him to start talking. Normally it was always Tony who started their banters. But today he was too engrossed in the file. McGee was picking his brain to find something to say. Something which will not damage their already rocky relationship. But Ziva had some other ideas, as she started talking.

"So Tony you never told us about this case." Tony glanced up at her. Her smile like a predator and Tony wondered if he should follow Emily's advice.

"You do know that he had thousands of cases before us, right?" McGee shot. He too had seen the malicious glint in her eyes which made him wonder if Ziva had always been this way with Tony.

Tony on his side was not sure what was happening. It wasn't like pro…McGee to speak against Ziva. Not like Tim was a mean guy. He was a good guy all and all but it was always they both v/s Tony, so what had changed?

Ziva was getting angrier with McGee. He hadn't talked to her for hours, behaving like she had done something wrong. Well then,

"Tony have you heard what your probie did?"

She saw McGee flinching at that. What she missed was the protective streak which got activated in Tony when she said _your probie._ She went on explaining McGee's stint as an undercover agent, making it really funny by her standards. The new SFA also joined her, used to the fact that the computer geek was someone to make fun of. Tim on his part tried to work, really hard, trying not to hear the latest joke about his stuttering.

Tony on his part was trying to keep his temper in check. He was still angry at Tim but after all Tim was his probie. And now he had to find about his probie's first undercover work from someone else. That too like McGee was the only one present and Ziva had no part in it? No one knew better than him about how it felt to break someone's heart because it's part of your work. And one look at Tim told him how much guilt the kid was feeling. That was all it took for his anger to explode.

"Looks like he got flustered. Made a big mistake." He asked, his voice not giving any indication of his anger. And eyes again in the file in hand.

Tim felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut. Somehow Ziva making cruel jokes had never hurt this much. Tony had just stated facts and that had hurt way more than anything Ziva had done. After everything that had happened in past week he was still sure that Tony would be on his side. Tony was always on his side. _But things are not same now. He is leaving. He doesn't have to be on your side._ He knew that but didn't knew that it can hurt this much.

"Yes. You should have been there Tony. You would have enjoyed it. It was really funny." Ziva kept on going thinking that Tony was joining her side.

"Yes maybe it was. But not as funny as a seasoned officer shooting at air was it? Would have been really funny if he would have gotten claustrophobic and started shooting on walls." Tony asked fully aware that Ziva knew what he meant.

Tim couldn't believe that Tony was joining them. He looked towards Tony but he had his head in the files. So all he could do was listen to this conversation and watch Ziva's face. But apparently he was missing something as Ziva got slightly pale and replied,

"It was one time. And I wasn't shooting at air."

"Oh yes; how can I forget. You were shooting at iron walls, much more productive. And then what about the time when a witness accidently died? It was also just a one-time incident wasn't it?" Tony knew that he was being too harsh but he knew how hurtful Ziva can be and he had heard Tim stuttering slightly. It had taken him months to get reed of that stuttering and now it was back. He knew that if he didn't stop Ziva his probie was doomed for life.

"What you want to prove Tony?" Ziva asked not sure on whose side Tony was. Tim too was confused now but somehow he knew that as always Tony was backing him up.

"Well I'm saying that this things happen. That was his first undercover mission. No one got killed, he is not injured, and the criminal didn't get away. In my book that is ok for a first job." Tony said, looking up for the first time, face and tone the most serious Tim had ever seen.

Tim knew that Tony would never leave him to the wolves. And somehow his saying that it was ok made things hurt a bit less. But it would have really helped if Tony didn't sound so clinical about it. Like he was just discussing facts. Normally Tony would have sat there with him, mostly over a drink and would have told him the same. But today it was like Tony was just doing his job, just cause he was supposed to. _And whose fault is that? Maybe if you would have shown some gratitude he wouldn't be this way now. He has every right to leave you to the wolves and he is still helping._ And what was that about shooting iron walls. Had something else also happened in that damn container?

On the other hand Ziva sizzled it was like every other time, Tony favouring Tim. Like when Gibbs was in Mexico; Tim had got the SFA job. When clearly she was more experienced.

"You always favour him more. That was his mistake Tony, you can't erase that. Don't try to hide his mistakes its not good form."

Tony knew that Tim had made mistake but everyone does that now and then. But Ziva really had no right to talk to him about covering things up.

"Really Ziva you want to talk about covering things? I will say just keep out of it. I have certainly covered way more things for you. Do you want a list?"

He saw realisation in her eyes. But somehow he knew that she didn't believe that he will ever talk about what had happened in Israel. So he kept on going,

"Or maybe next time you want talk about McGee's mission you can tell him about how exactly I got shot or what was that yes, scrapped by flying piece of wood."

When Tony said that he hadn't thought that Ziva's face will leave colour completely like she was actually scared of something. Hmmm may be he was missing something. That was something for different time. Now it was sure thing that Ziva will leave McGee alone. He owed the guy that much, after all the pranks he had played. It didn't matter what he thought about Tony, Tim was still his probie. That didn't mean he had to get too chubby with Tim, no he had learned his lessons on that one. He was taken out of his thought by Palmer who barged in the bullpen in front of him.

Tim watched silently as Ziva deflected visibly after Tony's cryptic sentence about his injury. And he knew that his mission was never going to be mentioned again. He was about to thank Tony and ask what was all that about, when Palmer burst in. He knew he wouldn't be welcomed between those two friends. Jimmy was talking about Ziva's dinner party and apologising for not noticing Tony wasn't there. Then he went on to scold Tony about not saying anything before.

The conversation was still in half way, when Gibbs returned. And finally Ziva got the chance she was waiting for.

"Do you know that your 'Girlfriend's files are locked? There is nothing else than the simple fact that she is a waitress, on her files. Looks like you chose the wrong girl one more time."

She had hoped that this would be enough to make Tony come out of this woman's hand. (Thumb) But what she hadn't expected was, the woman turning to Tony and asking

"What the HELL?"

"I didn't. Kevin did. He thought that it was better safety wise. And I agree with him now. Think Emily anyone can track you to home. It's better if details are kept hidden."

Ziva saw the way Gibbs face hardened when Kevin's name was mentioned. Where Emily understood that the protection was basically for Brandon. Well then she could deal with it. And it really was better to keep Brandon a secret if everyone was going to poke around in her life.

"Ok." She said. Purposely avoiding saying anything to Ziva.

Then it was decided that Emily would go with Jimmy to meet Ducky. She wanted to know who this person was as Brandon had loved his stories. Tony knew that Gibbs will let her go to avoid keeping her and Ziva in same room. After she left the team gave him all other details about the case. Mentioning how they had found his car.

"So you were tracking me? Since when?" Tony asked not sure how he felt that Gibbs trusted him so less to actually track him.

On the same time Gibbs noticed the expression and answered,

"Since you got nearly killed in a bomb blast. If you remember Abby wanted you to have a chip planted in your body way before that. And after the Frog we decided that we should at least be able to track your car."

Tony wanted to fight on that, but he couldn't say that it hadn't proved useful. But how could Gibbs..

"No one ever pulled that data up before yesterday Tony" Gibbs said in much calmer tone. Making Tony stare him right in eye. After that Tony nodded. And they moved to the next points. Tony thinking if that was a way Gibbs cared for him or he was reading more into the situation. Finally when they were done, Gibbs motioned him to follow him to a conference room. Ready to ask him what exactly was going to happen to their team.

* * *

><p>When making her way towards Dr. Mallard Emily couldn't help but wonder about who this Gibbs was. They had spent their first 5 minutes staring at each other. None of them talking first. Then Gibbs had started asking questions but strangely most of his questions were about how she knew Tony. Just out of spite she didn't answer any of them correctly. Each answer she gave was vague. But the way he was looking at her...She remembered that this was the same way she had looked at Tony when she was keeping Brandon alone with him for the first time. The interrogation...Well that was what it felt like, was overall mostly about Tony and some questions she even answered truthfully. The questions which she knew were leading questions arranged just to know how Tony was doing. For some reason it felt like these two had some history.<br>Her musings were stopped when she saw Doctor Mallard. Jimmy introduced them and she swore that she was going to kill Tony after this. Turned out Doctor Mallard had studied psychology. Who better to make her think about joining college again. Just what she needed. Arghhh

* * *

><p><strong>Conference room<strong>

First time since he had known Dinozzo, Gibbs was unsure of him. From the first day Gibbs somehow knew that this obnoxious detective was going to have his back. But today he wasn't so sure. But that wasn't the thing he was worried for. Gibbs had examined Tony's every feature carefully and something was not right with his SFA. The way he was holding himself he was keeping something secret. Gibbs could only hope that whatever it was not dangerous. He stopped when Tony started talking.

"Look Gibbs last time…., I was just dealing with some personal stuff and I mixed that with my professional life. I assure you that it will never happen again."

Gibbs stared at Tony. They never had any different personal life. Everything in their personal lives was always linked to the professional one. But he kept quiet and listened.

"That being said, I'm going to resign in 2 months. But I have to work in NCIS till then. If you want to continue with your current team it is totally understandable. I can change to a different team. I'm sure I can get someone to take me on their team. It is totally fine with me."

Gibbs stared at Tony not sure that he had said so easily that Gibbs can choose someone else over Tony. _That is never happening you idiot. _Gibbs wanted to shout at him or at least give a head slap. But he stopped himself and said,

"If you come even a minute late…You will really need to search for a new team."

Based on the smallest hint of smile on Tony's face, he wasn't leaving for the next 2 months. Hopefully that was enough time to make things right.

They both left the room at same moment, both thinking about completely different things.

Tony was thinking about how these will be his last 2 months with his team. Whereas Gibbs was thinking that how these will not be the last 2 months for his SFO at NCIS.

With that they both made their way to the Morgue as Gibbs had some work with Ducky.

* * *

><p><strong>Ducky's lab<strong>

When Abby entered in Ducky's lab, he was talking with some girl about psychology. It didn't take too much time for her to realise that this was _that girl._ Whereas _that girl _took one long look at her and then exclaimed, "You are the flower girl."

Emily was wondering for some time now about who was the flower girl. She was sure that Tony was dating the flower girl and now she finally could see her.

"Yes. I'm" Abby said not sure what else to say.

"Oh. Well I normally don't say Sorry so easily, but sorry about your flowers. You see Tony was not in right mood…and well….just know that it's sorted now." Emily said, trying to control the damage she may have caused to Tony's relationship with his girlfriend.

Abby took a long look at this girl. She gave good vibes. All her _chakras_ were ok. And she said sorry and helped Tony. The last one was a big bonus point in Abby's book. So with an '_I like you'_ and a fierce hug, Emily was dragged in Abby's lab.

The moment Gibbs had left both Ziva and McGee dashed for Abby's lab. They didn't want her to find the news from someone else. But Abby wasn't there so they decided to wait for her. So they were present when Emily was dragged in by Abby. They stood there dumbfounded as Abby and Emily examined each picture on the wall. With Abby's running commentary on each picture.

That's how Gibbs and Tony found them. When Ducky told Tony that Emily was with Abby he had dashed to Abby's lab. Not sure how the two most weird women in his life will get on with each other. Alarmed by his speed both Ducky and Gibbs followed him. They had to stop in the door as Tony was blocking it.

He was standing there mouth open, staring all the walls. And then he exclaimed,

"What the hell?"

With that all the occupants in the room finally saw him and then Abby squealed a loud "Toooony", before jumping on him, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"I was so worried. We couldn't find your car, then we remembered that chip. I know you don't like being spied on but…." She stopped at that, noticing that Tony hadn't returned her hug. Somehow she managed not to burst in tears. When she pulled herself away from him, she saw him staring at the walls.

"What is this?" Tony asked. Remembering that last time when he had returned from Reagan, nothing like this was there.

"Like last time, Abby had made this whole room full of you." Ziva spat before Abby.

"No..last time it wasn't like this." Tony said not sure what they were talking about.

"Cause last time I knew you were coming, so I took it all down. I know you didn't like when I had all Gibbs photos, so I took them dawn last time. But this time I didn't know if you will be back or not. soo..."

Abby said her eyes shining with water. Ziva wanted to say something. She always felt that Abby gushed too much over Tony. Giving him unnecessary importance. But she somehow kept her quiet knowing that saying the wrong at this time can cost her very high right now. For some moments no one said anything, the moment to awkward for everyone.

But Abby jumped in the conversation again, as she punched Tony on the arm.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked not sure, what ungodly thing Abby was going to blame him for right now.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Without her explaining Tony knew that she was asking about the dinner thing, so he just shrugged. And went to the walls to study the pictures. Emily sighed at that, and muttered

"It's always good to clear the air", loudly enough for everyone to hear. If looks could kill the one Tony sent to her would sure have killed her.

"It's also good to smile." He said. Now it was her turn to glare.

"Suite yourself." She said and started examining the wall again. This time focusing on photos which were from before Ziva's entry.

"I didn't know that you weren't invited. Or I wouldn't have gone. You know that right?" Abby said. Eyes pleading with Tony.

"Of course, I knew. You would never do that. Everybody else may be. But not you." Tony said. He could never see Abby crying. He was still trying to find something he could talk about, when Emily suddenly asked,

"Who is she?" Pointing at a photo of Kate.

"That's Caitlin." Ducky answered. Noticing that no one else was going to. The subject was still raw for the most of them, except Ziva.

"So this is Kate. I have literally heard everything about her. So where is she? Did she transferred or something?" Emily was ecstatic that she could finally meet with the angels, her son talked so much about. She had thought that they were made up things, just stories which Tony had heard or something. But to know that Kate was real.

"Tony didn't tell you that she died? I thought he tells you everything." Ziva snarled. She never understood why everyone was still hung up on Kate. It had made her starting days at NCIS very difficult.

Emily ignored Ziva and stared at Tony for a moment. Then asked,

"Paula too?"

"Yes." He answered in one word. Not wanting to discuss the matter further.

Gibbs was examining the new girl carefully. The fact that she knew about Kate spoke volumes about the trust Tony had on her. He just had to make sure that she was worthy of that trust.

"You could have said something." Emily couldn't help but prod further. But Tony just shrugged at that. Remembering his ex-partner. And without thinking he finally answered Abby's question.

"I kept quiet because of Kate. You don't adjust well to replacements Abby. You were finally warming up to Ziva. If I would have said anything you would have never talked to her again. That would have destroyed the team."

Tim couldn't help but agree with Tony. Abby really didn't adjust well to replacements. Whereas Gibbs was thinking that he should really have a talk about what exactly happened when he was in Mexico. For a moment Abby was quiet and then she was crushing Tony in a giant hug. Emily finally understood from where Tony had gotten the idea to hug her. But what she didn't understand was the fact that Tony didn't return the hug. He seemed to be trying to break free of it. He succeeded in a moment and was standing in front of her.

"We should go." She nodded at that.

She said her goodbye to Abby and Ducky and made her way out of the lab. She saw Ducky making his way out with them. Ducky stopped Tony and was talking with him, she took that chance and dashed back in the lab. She always was brusque kind of woman, hell many had told her that she had none of the grace and kindness a woman should possess. Well today that was a good thing, or what she was about to do would have been really frightening.

She entered noticing that everyone was staring at her

"Don't mind me, I just want to talk with Ms. David for a moment." With that she was in front of Ziva.

"Hi. I think you know by now that Tony is coming back for 2 months. He didn't tell me what happened but I have a suspicion that whatever happened is related to you. You see he asked me to be polite with you and I was going to be that was till you pulled my files. So now Ms. David I'm done being polite." She could see that everyone was about to jump in, so she had very little time.

"We both know that he thinks that he owes you something. And we know that how easily that can be manipulated. But what you don't know is he thinks that he had paid enough. And if he thinks that he must have paid you twice or thrice. So just know one thing, when he comes back you can't manipulate him easily. I will make sure of that. Goodbye."

With that she made her way till the door and then she turned back, with a smile on her face.

"Ohh….. And Abby, I don't know what happened with you two but just give him some time. He has too many things to deal with right now so just be patient. Ok?"

With a nod from Abby she was out, standing near Tony. Listening to Ducky apologising. But all she could think of was the fact that may be she was falling in love with one Anthony Dinozzo.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour after Emily had left.<strong>

**Tim**

After Emily left all Tim could do was stare at everyone's faces. Gibbs owed something to Ziva, Tony was also saying the same thing. Wasn't anyone just working with her cause they liked her? And he wanted to say thanks to Tony. And did Emily say that Tony was coming back?

"Boss, did he agree? Is he coming back?" He couldn't not keep the hope out of his voice. And he could see the way Abby was looking at Gibbs. So when Gibbs answered

"Just for two months." Well he wasn't sure if he should be celebrating or not.

"What do you mean for just two months? Is he going to leave after that?" Abby was asking again.

But as usual Gibbs didn't answer, he was just about to leave when Ducky came in.

"She is a remarkable woman? Wouldn't you say Jethro? Such a shame that she didn't complete her course. She could have been a wonderful profiler."

"whom are you talking about Duck?"

"Emily who else?" Ducky answered finally sensing that something was off with the team.

"What do you mean that she could have been a good profiler?" this time Ziva was the one to ask question.

"Ohh.. Didn't she mention that she was just 6 months away from her psychology major, when she left college?" Ducky asked, forgetting the fact that he was still angry with the team.

"With me Duck." Gibbs said before leaving the lab. Ducky following behind him.

McGee was still not sure what was going on with his perfect team.

'you should have been here Kate, maybe things would never have gotten so bad, if you were here.' He thought looking at a picture of Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>Ducky's lab<strong>

"I know what you want to talk about, Jethro. Yes Tony is on speaking terms with me and no I don't think my meddling in his life will be appreciated."

Gibbs stared at Ducky for a moment before talking,

"He actually thought that I would ask him to join another team. What is wrong with him? And do you know that he is leaving NCIS in 2 months? How am I supposed to make things right in just 2 months?"

Ducky stared at Gibbs not sure of he would like the answer or would he just storm out after hearing it,

"Maybe Emily could help."

As he had feared Jethro answered him by leaving the morgue in state of great anger. _You should really hope that she will my friend, looks like she is going to be one important person in Anthony's life._

Gibbs wasn't sure what to think of this new girl. She looked like she really cared for Dinozzo. But the fact that "Kevin" knew about her before him was really not helping matters. And he still wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that she had actually threatened Ziva. He knew that Tony still thought that he was responsible for Rivkin. But he had never thought that Ziva could use that guilt against him. He knew that Ziva was capable of manipulating, hell she was a spy after all. But what he still was not sure that she would do so to her own team mate. So he had decided that he will not speak anything on this matter. But he couldn't help but wonder about Ziva's nature and her effect on his team.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

**NCIS Bullpen**

Ziva knew that Gibbs was angry with her. She had thought that after everything that had happened between them, she was closer to Gibbs than Tony. But the last few days had her questioning that belief. For past few days she was thinking about how to have her place back in Gibbs life, today Tony had provided her with the simplest plan. She had noticed how Gibbs clenched his jaw on the mention of Kevin's name. So now she was going to dig deeper in whoever this Kevin was.

It took her 6 whole hours even after using her contacts to find the connection between Kevin and Tony. But what she found was definitely worth the trouble. She couldn't wait to tell Gibbs about it. They had just finished their case so the best time to talk with Gibbs was after submitting the case reports.

When everyone was gone and it was only she and Gibbs remaining in the bullpen, she made her way towards Gibbs desk. She kept her report on his table and waited for him to look up. After a few moments he looked up. Ziva could see his anger, so before he could have a chance to say anything she started talking.

"I found out who Kevin is." She had hoped for some response, but as usual Gibbs face didn't show any. So she just kept talking, hoping that this information will make her Gibbs favourite again, at the same time proving to Gibbs that Tony didn't need him.

"Elizabeth Paddington was going to marry Kevin O'Neil they were even engaged but then she met Dinozzo senior and ended up marrying him. O'Neil never married again. He was in contact with Elizabeth till her death. And….when Anthony Dinozzo was disowned he was in foster home for 2 days. He was picked up from there by Kevin. He was admitted in the same school Kevin attended. All his next education till he turned 18 was paid by Kevin O'Neil. After that Anthony refused for help and ended joining police force. They were not in any contact till Anthony Dinozzo showed up on his ship. After that… there may or may not have been any contact between the 2 of them."

Ziva waited for a moment to see how Gibbs will react too this. She had kept it very professional just to make sure that Gibbs will think that she was just helping him. After a moment of silence, Gibbs answered with

"If you don't want to go home, I can find some work for you." Ziva got the message and took her leave. She was sure that Gibbs will be thinking that Kevin

Gibbs waited till the elevator doors closed on Ziva's back. Then he finally let the news hit him. Many things were finally making sense. The fact that Tony was in very expensive schools even when he was abandoned by his father. He could now understand why his mother was always taking Tony's picture in sailor's uniform. Hell the man was as good as a step father to Dinozzo. No wonder, Tony had asked him for help. For years he was sure that Tony thought of him as a fa….mentor. But now he couldn't be too sure. He had no idea what to think. It was clear that his position in Dinozzo's life was not as important as he used to think. For past few days he was sure that Kevin had just reminded Dinozzo of him, but now he was wondering that may be it was the other way round. May be the reason Dinozzo was here for so many years was that Gibbs reminded him of Kevin. Whatever be the case he was sure now that he had misunderstood Tony's loyalty. But still he couldn't help but wonder that may be this could have been avoided if Tony was not on that ship. If he had never met Kevin again. May be that way, he could have maintained his relationship with Dinozzo. He wondered what was the reason, that Tony had not spoken to Kevin since he was 18. For next half hour he sat their thinking about what to do about this mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony's home<strong>

Emily was in Brandon's room, telling him his bedside story. But her heart wasn't in it for the first time. She was more concerned about what was going on between Tony and Kevin. She had always thought that Kevin was a father figure for Tony. But the last few days had her questioning that thought. It had been 2 days, to their visit to NCIS. And it had all started with that visit. She could see that Tony was slightly pulling away from Kevin each day after that. And she was going to question him about that tonight.

She had tried to ask him more about Kate and had failed. All she had gathered about Kate came from Ducky. The old doctor had taken a shine to her. They had met for coffee once. She couldn't help but wonder that this had something to do with Tony. She was learning more and more about Tony's team. And had wanted to talk with Tony about that. She checked that Brandon was asleep and joined Tony in the living room.

He was sitting there deep in thoughts. She sat for 2 minutes before talking.

"What is wrong with you and Kevin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Same time USS Reagan<strong>

Kevin was thinking back to his call with Tony. He hadn't expected tony to back off so early. He knew that Tony would distance himself in some time; that was the way things were with them. He liked the kid, more as he had seen the honest man that kid had turned into. They both had always found one reason or other to keep the distance. He could never forget that this could actually have been his kid. He knew that Tony also felt the same way. Every time they had tried to come close they had ended up feeling angrier with destiny. But this time he had decided to keep in touch, Tony needed support and he was going to be there. He had decided to break the cycle this time. But today it was proven he could never be the father figure Tony needed. Hell Tony will never let him be. The thought being too painful for both of them. He was worried about Tony. But then he thought back to the video conference he had just had with Gibbs. That was the reason that he hadn't put much of a fight with Tony. He still was not sure if Gibbs was rude or simply uncomfortable. But he knew that Tony saw that man as a Mentor. As everything he should have been. So he had backed off. Just like Gibbs needed him to.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony's home<strong>

Tony was jerked out of his thoughts by Emily. He stared at her for few moments. HE was still thinking about Gibbs and Kevin. That day Gibbs hadn't even said a thing and still, he was back to where he had started. Thinking that Gibbs cared enough to help. _But he did help, he found Emily. And he was tracking your car._ His mind was still trying to convince him of the fact that Gibbs really did care. He was also thinking about the fact that Abby's lab was full of his pictures. may be she was his best friend after all . he was getting confused more and more with each thought . So he did the only thing he could. he started talking. He told her how Kevin picked him up from the foster home and continued ,

"You see it is what could have been for me. IF just….Mum would have…Kevin could really have been my father you see. Or at least step-father. But that didn't happen. He did help me out and he does care for me. But every time I couldn't help but think that it was not exactly for me. Its just like how Gibbs was with Maddie. He was ready to give his life for her, but it was never about her. It was always about Kelly. Whatever Gibbs was doing was all just for Kelly. It didn't mean that he didn't care for her, it was…it's just complicated you see."

Emily had no idea who Kelly or Maddie was but she kept silent and just nodded. Tony needed to vent. The events of past few days were finally taking their toll on him and it was better if it all came out right now. She just kept nodding, encouraging him to go on.

"That's why I stopped contacting him the day I turned 18. I knew that I could take care of myself and it wasn't like we actually spent time together. I think he also knew why I was doing that, as he never tried to go against my wishes. Then I broke my leg, he did offer help then again but I was too proud to accept and he again respected that. Then I joined police force, I did inform him of my decision and he said that he supported to whatever I want. And after that we directly met on the Reagan. Things were changed by then. I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to help, and knew that I needed help. That was the first time we actually connected. He helped me a lot but…. I just couldn't forget that he was…. You know I always hoped that he would stop me. Fight me when I told him don't come to visit after I broke my leg. When I said I want to leave when I turned 18. But I couldn't blame him youu see. He was just respecting the boundaries which were there."

Tony slumped with that. She knew what he was trying to say. He needed a parent and he knew that Kevin was not exactly that. She understood that he just wanted someone to care enough to stop him. That was normal. Normally parents guide the life of a child to the point of dictating it. and tony lacked it. She knew all this but didn't say anything. Waiting for him to talk

"You know sometimes I think that's why I stayed here in D.C. you know no C.O. before Gibbs had said he will kill me if I went alone in an operation. Hell half of them sent me in so that they can have a good win on their book. No superior ever threatened me that he will lock me to the hospital bed if I signed myself out. Maybe I took wrong meaning out of it…but hell you can never say that it was all bad here…"

Emily barely could keep her shock. She now understood the look Gibbs threw her way. She knew what tony meant. She had to pay more attention to this Gibbs fellow. She had to be sure that he really cared for Tony. Or Tony would end up with even more heart ache. This was really messed up. She was about to console him when he started talking again.

"You know when I was a child I always thought that maybe my dad will come someday and will say thank you to Kevin and we will go back. But that never happened. I didn't understand why I was so hell bent on that. But then it became clear in Philly. We saved a kid in Philly. Social services took him in butt My C.O. kept visiting him like he was still responsible for the kid. When a guy asked him about it he said that as long as no one comes and genuinely thanks you for saving that child, the child is your responsibility wherever he may go.

That's what this is with me and Kevin. He cares for me genuinely and he is a good man. But at the end I'm just a responsibility for him reminder of my mother. Maybe now, after my stay on the Reagan we are kind of friends but we will never be more than that. The fact is we remind each other what could have been, how we both could have had a real happy family. He will always help me. But at the end I'm always gonna pull away from him. I just couldn't help it."

With that Tony became silent. Emily wanted to say something. She knew that she will always be grateful to Kevin that he had saved Tony. But that wasn't what Tony needed. Tony needed a parental figure who cared enough to be grateful. And she couldn't do anything for that. She did what she could do, she took Tony's hand and squeezed hoping that he will know what she meant. But as she had feared that just ended in jerking him out of his thought and in reality. She knew that he had talked more than he had wanted. So she let him make some jokes and when he was heading for his bedroom, she gathered her courage stopped him. Before he could understand what was happening she hugged him and whispered.

"I know that it's not what you want to hear right now, but I'm really glad that he saved you. And I'm pretty sure that many people from your team are too."

And with that she left him standing there, not sure what else she could do other than giving him some space to deal with his emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

Bob was just a tech working in MTAC. He had seen many weird things over the time. But today he had seen something really different. Agent Gibbs had ask him to contact USS Reagan. And when after many tries the contact was established all the man had said was,

"I'm not here to waste your time Captain O'Neill. All I want to say that is I owe you. Ask me for anything when you want and I will try my best to pay you back."

For a moment Bob was sure that this was all the man was going to say. And he was sure that Captain O'Neil knew what they were talking about. But it was the last thing Gibbs said before ending the conversation himself that had him this puzzled.

"Thank you for everything you have done for him."

He still wasn't sure that what was so big that _second B is for bastard _Gibbs had said thank you. that too genuinely. may be he should ask Dinozzo one day the guy seemed to know things like this. HE left the thought there getting ready for the next conference.

* * *

><p>Please Don't kill me. I know everyone wanted Kevin to be better. But I haven't made him bad to say.<p>

So again don't kill me.


	21. The confrontation

HI everyone. Thanks for the great reviews. Ill not take more time go read your story :)

Also to flying Piglet I hope you like what I did with the info you gave me about Episode Guilty pleasure. As always a Big thank you to you.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 5 in evening and Emily was excited to go home. It had become a normal schedule for her now. Every day she left home with breakfast with her family and went back at 5 or 6. Every day she heard the new report about what Brandon and Tony were up to for the whole day. They had visited a pool, a park and a museum till now. Whenever she could she had joined them. She still remembered the compliments she got about her <em>husband and son <em>from some old ladies sitting in a park where she had went with her boys. She had beamed and thanked them, never trying to correct them. She was enjoying this normal family thing. First time in four years she had someone who could watch old photos of Brandon again and again with the same enthusiasm as her. Someone who had no problem with the fact that somehow whenever she talked about anything it somehow ended being about Brandon.

She remembered Tony's expression when he first time learned that Brandon was not that fond of Pizza. That was an entertaining night. The fact that his son didn't like pizza was somehow the worst thing in the world for Tony. His mood didn't improve a bit after learning that Brandon's favourite food was cheese and mac. After that Tony had made it his mission to make Brandon like pizza. But like her, her son was not fond of that greasy thing. And after a while Tony had given up saying that, 'like mother like son.' But still that was a sore point in the home. She had taken up to teasing Tony that, Brandon got his looks and her test of food. That thought always made him react. Apparently people who liked fruits and sandwiches didn't know how to live and his son was not going to be one of them.

Each day she spent with Tony was just making it clear that going back to being a single parent will be difficult. She and Tony had decided to tackle that issue when time came. And for a change she was ok with not having a plan.

She had to admit that it was fun having Tony around. She enjoyed the fact that she always got jealous glances from every woman who saw them together, but what she loved more was the fact that he was always so engrossed in Brandon that he never saw the way women were looking at him. Normally he was a good looking man but now when he always had Brandon in his arm even she had started to fall for him. She knew that he hadn't noticed yet, she had made sure of that. They didn't need more complications now. And it was just an attraction if she ignored it long enough it would surely go away.

But his actions were making it hard. Just two days after she had visited NCIS, Dr. Mallard had called her to get her opinion about a suspect. She didn't need her degree to know that Tony had a hand in that first the coffee and then this. The old Doctor was definitely up to something. But well she had missed that, she loved to find the facts about people. So when she had a chance she just couldn't say no to it. That's how she ended up helping the Dr. in odd cases. The first time was nothing special. But second time her help resulted in closing the case little early. So now in name of helping Ducky she was gathering information about Tony. Well if he was allowed to disturb her life she surely can take same liberties. Till now she had two lunches with Ducky. She had learned many things about Tony from those meeting. Now she knew that Tony's father was in fact alive and had even visited once. She had guessed the rest by Ducky's expression and the things she knew beforehand. She had learned about the dysfunctional family thing they had going on. How Ziva came to NCIS, how Gibbs had retired once_ because of a hard case and amnesia_; she knew that Ducky had kept something to himself there. But well that must be Gibbs secret so she hadn't prodded much. She knew that Ducky knew what she was doing. And she also knew that he wanted her to mend fences between Tony and his team. She wasn't sure what she was ready to do or what she should do. But well having some information about his background never harmed. To tell the truth that had increased her respect for him.

When she finally reached home, she was greeted by T.V. noises. For all his movie love, Emily had rarely seen them sitting and watching T.V. Both father and son had too much energy to sit for any time. This was the first time she was seeing them sitting still. Well at least Brandon was sitting still. Tony was bouncing even while sitting still, she wasn't sure how that was even possible. Ha! Something was going on here.

"I get that your day was fun." She said as greeting.

That results in a half hour detailed description of their day by Brandon. But what was odd that Tony hadn't spoken in between, hadn't added any nicknames or weird comments. What was on his mind, she couldn't guess well but right now she had to focus on Brandon. That kid could really keep a grudge if he thought that you were not paying attention.

Gibbs was done for the day. Dinozzo was supposed to come back to work tomorrow. He had already transferred the new SFA today, well transferred/ fired same thing really. Duck had given him a big lecture of how he was unable to keep a S.F.A. and how that can cause a problem and all. He had stormed out with answering 'I got a SFA. No need to search a new.'

He knew that Duck had a point but he was still sure that he could make Dinozzo stay. Well not as sure as he was before knowing who _Kevin _really was but well… Kevin and Dinozzo. Well that was keeping him up for many nights now. He knew that there was something going on between Ziva and Tim also. Somehow those two were barely talking to each other. It didn't take a genius to know that it was something about Tony. But Gibbs wasn't paying them any attention. Right now he was more focused in finding out what was going on with Tony. He refused to accept that just a little prank, however malicious will have his….SFA worked up that much. There was definitely something that he had missed. He also had this new girl to think about. He didn't like that Duck was asking her to help out. Duck's contacts were always good. Meaning that he could ask her to come and solve a case and nobody will even ask a question about it. But that also meant that he had to deal with her sooner or later. Well he did wanted to check her. Dinozzo always ended up choosing the wrong girl somehow. The man really didn't need any more heartache. That meant he had to know more about Emily. Well that all was secondary now. The main thing was Dinozzo was coming back tomorrow. Abby had something planned for him that was sure. Mostly Tim was helping her. Tony's returns were always celebrated in the team, much more than even Gibbs's. Gibbs wondered if the young man had noticed that.

That night Emily had to send Brandon early to bed. He had a fun day, so much fun that he was nodding off on dinner table. After putting him to bed. She made a hot cocoa and made her way to Tony.

"Is that hot Cocoa? What am a 4 year old" He asked with a big smile. Yup something was wrong.

"I don't know what is going on with you; but Brandon is tired. Believe me that it is an impossible task. So now tell me what is going on with you? Why the hell you have so much energy? Are you worried about tomorrow?"

Tony glanced at her. He knew that somewhere on the line he had started to relay on her. That was not healthy in normal case and they already have a very awkward situation in front of them. He suspected that she was digging info on him. Ducky and her meetings were not exactly a secret. But well he had requested Ducky to get her involved, hoping that she could complete her studies. Having a mother with some steady income will be better for Brandon. And wow his thoughts were jumping. He needed Abby now. The one person whose thought process is as absurd as his.

"I'm waiting Tony. And drink this, we don't have anything hard. Someone poured all of it out."

"Hey I just did that so we don't end up doing something stupid." Tony finally could jump in conversation here knowing that she was deliberately going off topic. Giving him space. Well you gotta love the woman for that.

"Well we did the stupid only once and well the results were good aren't they?" She asked eyes poin ting to Brandon's room.

"Well the results were awesome. But believe me the process was mind-blowing" He just couldn't keep his crude comments off. He was known a playboy for a reason.

2 minutes later they were discussing who performed better that night. The hot chocolate cups forgotten on the table. Somehow Emily had managed to keep up with his crude comments admittedly with a high amount of blushing.

"I promise you, you wouldn't have got me if I wasn't that drunk. Your pick up lines will never would have work on sober me."

"Is that a challenge miss Brown?" Tony asked leaning on her so close that they had merely an inch separating them. And before he knew they were kissing. Even he didn't knew who started it but well no one was holding back here. It took only moments for him to come to his senses and then he was jumping back to the far end of couch.

"Well I'll just…. big day tomorrow have to get up early." With that he dashed to his bedroom cursing himself for making the weirdest relationship in his life weirder.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Tony was getting ready for his first day back. Yesterday night he had decided to forget all about yesterday, so he was avoiding Emily and concentrating on work. He was not sure what exactly he was feeling. He had missed his work, for sure. With a kiss on his cheek and enthusiastic 'get a gold star' from Brandon he was out of his flat. The thought of Gibbs giving them gold stars for good work kept him snickering for a long time. Precisely till he reached the elevator. He was pretty sure that last time McGee was sitting on his desk that meant that he must sit on McGee's desk now. Well things can be worse than that. He really would have liked to have his desk but you can't have everything you want. He straightened himself, plastering a happy enough face as the familiar ding sounded delivering him to his habitat. He was slightly early today just to make sure that he could have his sitting position sorted out. He wasn't sure what to expect after this 2 weeks of vacation. This was his first time not taking a vacation just for the sake of a trip with his college mates or one which was forced on him due to some injury. This was first time he was coming back from a vacation to a bullpen where he was not going to offer gifts or Abby was going to be waiting there with his "you got well" gifts. He really didn't know what to expect.

But whatever he was expecting, he was not at all expecting Prob…..McGee and Abby running around his desk, which was somehow looking like the way he had left it. For some time he waited for them to realise that he was standing there but when they didn't he cleared his thought making them turn their heads to him.

If things were normal he would have laughed seeing the expression on McGee's face. But well things weren't so…..

"What are you guys doing?" he tried really hard but he couldn't keep his amusement out of his voice.

Suddenly he was engulfed in hug from Abby,

"You are early. We were just making sure that everything is perfect." She said in his ears, loudly.

With slight difficulty he managed to get out of the hug. Avoiding looking at Abby, sure of himself that the moment he looked at the hurt look in her eyes he will melt.

"Thanks for this." He said mainly looking at the desk and started opening all the drawers. First one was nearly as he left it, just the personal stuff was not there. But the shock came when he opened the second one, the box of Gibbs awards was not there. Sure he was the one leaving it unattended but still…. He must have given it to McGee, Tony thought bitterly.

McGee was closely watching Tony. He just wanted to get back where they were before this mess. So when he saw Tony's expression turning slightly bad he tried his best to search the reason and he did find it.

"Gibbs has the box. Apparently no one but you is allowed to touch it." Tim said. Making sure that there will be no bitterness in his voice. Normally things like this cheered Tony up. Anything which showed that Gibbs favoured him always cheered him up. But this time he just shrugged and closed the drawer. And took his place. Starting the desktop.

For a moment McGee stared at Abby not sure what to do. They both had thought that this will earn them some good points in Tony's book. But definitely that was not the case. He saw as Abby stared at Tony for a moment then hugged him from back. And left with a, "Bye Tony." After that Tim too went to his own desk.

Unknown to them Tony was paying full attention to them. He had stopped himself from returning that hug from Abby. Similarly he had stopped from rejoicing on the fact that the award box was not given to anybody else. He had decided not to read between the lines. Apparently he was really bad at that. That was the thing which had caused all the trouble, his tendency to find things and feelings which were not present. He was not falling in that trap again. He had rationalised that if he didn't expect anything back then he could still see Gibbs as his mentor. Sure Gibbs didn't think the same but what difference did that make? He just had to make sure not to get attached this time. Just keep some distance and things will be good. He was bought out of his musing bye Ziva's entry. He focused all his attention on task at hand. Checking all the cases and paperwork done in his absence.

Ziva entered and saw Tony seating at his desk. Well that wasn't unexpected, the way Gibbs had told the new SFA to pack his things, and well no one could not know about the fact that Tony was coming back. Speaking of Gibbs, well he had not been happy with her for past week but now that Tony was back Gibbs could go back to being angry with Tony. So yes she was kind of happy to have Tony back, And to tell the truth she had missed the joyful banters and boyish grins.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had made sure that he will be slightly late. He was not going to seat there waiting and then wondering if Tony was going to show up or not. He wanted to make sure that everything will go back to normal as soon as possible. So when he entered the bullpen, to see Tony engrossed in his work not paying attention to the frequent glances from Ziva and McGee, he was more or less relived.<p>

"Morning Gibbs" Tony called not even looking up from the desktop. He had decided to be cordial with Gibbs. 6 years of police force and 6 months on the ship had taught him to always be on the good side of your superior.

"Morning Dinozzo. Found all the mistakes?" Gibbs said. Gibbs never ever answered to greetings. This was a first time that caused shocked expression all around his team. Even Tony was looking up now.

"Ya." Tony answered still looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs turned, annoyed by the looks he was getting. Yes he didn't normally replied to anyone's greeting but this was different. Hell this was the first time that he was the one who had spoken more than Tony. Gibbs was sure that things will turn better after some time. But half an hour passed and things were still rough. Tony was still silent and his silence was making the other two tense. Gibbs had really thought that things will be better once Tony was back. But things were looking worse by every moment. So he was pleased when his phone rang after an hour.

"We have a dead marine."

* * *

><p>They were on the scene. The 30 minutes ride to the scene was quiet, a little too much quiet even for Gibbs. And now even after they were on the scene Tony was still not talking for more than a minute. That too with all the professional talk. So when they were done on the scene Gibbs was ready to explode. He needed to get away from Tony. He had decided that he will be Dinozzo's partner for these few cases that they had left. Not like these were going to be their last cases or so. No he just wanted to… hell whatever he wanted wasn't important. Because right now that looked like a really bad idea. Better he settle things with Dinozzo after work. It was never good to mix things with work. So as calmly as he could, he told Ziva and Tony to check the suspect. Where he and Tim was supposed to check the victims house. He was just turning when, Tony suddenly spoke up,<p>

"Well I can check the suspect alone, that's really a one person job."

Gibbs turned around ready to snap at Tony but the look in Tony's eyes. This was not a joke. Well he hadn't worked with Ziva since the night of that accident but if he couldn't work with her, Tony was also allowed the same. That meant that he has to go with Ziva. So he sighed internally and replied,

"McGee with Tony, David with me." And turned again to leave.

Tony was sure that Gibbs was going to kill him after that, hell he was sure that Gibbs was going to tear him in pieces when he said that he can't go with Ziva but well Gibbs had took that pretty well. So….

"Gibbs that's really a one man job. I can just go and check it out."

The way Gibbs turned after that Tony was sure that he was going to be killed in this very spot.

"What the hell is your problem Dinozzo? You don't go telling.."

Gibbs was going to go on but something was wrong here. He quickly went over the facts he knew about Dinozzo. And he found his own answer to the problem. Tony was going back to what he knew. Working without a back-up was Tony's M.O. so he was going back to that. Gibbs had decide not to head slap Tony for the rest of the two months, he was really trying hard here. But right now he wanted to head slap him really hard. First time since he had known Dinozzo he stopped himself from reacting. Instead he just growled

"Dinozzo with me. McGee, David go check the area. We will see the suspect"

He stormed to the car. Not sure that he can keep his temper in check even for a minute.

Tony took deep breaths before following Gibbs. From start of the morning Gibbs was acting weird and now he was like a ticking time bomb. First day back and he just couldn't wait for the day to end. Sure he wanted to spend these last few days with Gibbs, cause apparently he _was_ that pathetic and needy. But even he didn't want the yelling Gibbs. Buckle up Dinozzo we are in for a long ride. The moment he opened the door. Gibbs started talking,

"What the hell was that about? It has taken you 4 years to learn to have back-up with you. Do you understand the concept of back up? Think about going back to normal and I will.. "

Tony was shell shocked by this. He was expecting something on the lines of don't question my orders and all. But this was different this was more like the conversations they had or used have at Gibbs home. With a beer in his hand and angry Gibbs in front. They had one after the sewer case. That was the most vicious one but because of that one he was so calm and sure in the container with Ziva. Ha good old days.

"It's a good thing I have decided not to headslap you Dinozzo, because you surely would have had a concussion by now."

Tony was tuning in and out of Gibbs rant. No headsalps. Well he could deal with that. Not like they are special or something. It wasn't difficult to know what Gibbs had thought. He should actually be celebrating the fact that he had misdirected Gibbs but all he could think about was,_ he doesn't know. Gibbs has no idea what happened in royal Woods. _That was the best thing he heard in long time. Well he was more or less sure that Gibbs didn't know. Ok less sure. But now Gibbs was actually telling him to have backup, _well _not in exact words. Still that was better than what he was suspecting. Well he wasn't really looking forward to a 'Gibbs talk' but he could do with it today. With that he relaxed in the seat. Listening half-heartedly to Gibbs, deciding never to talk about _royal woods _again.

* * *

><p>NCIS<p>

Abby was in her lab. She had hoped that Tony would at least give her a smile when he came back. Hell this was the first time Tony had come back without a gift for her and she missed her Tony. The gifts were always a part of their relationship, she was the only one in the whole world who got real gifts from him. Everyone else got some kind of jokes. Even Gibbs always got some weird books in another language but she always got real gifts. For her it was always a sign that Tony really liked her more. Like they were best friends. And _now he doesn't even return my hugs. No I will not cry. I will not cry. _ So to stop herself from crying she started doing what she was doing for last couple of days. As she could not talk to Tony she found the next best thing. Now her lab was playing the recording of the Royal wood case. She had heard the same many times now. Each time rewinding it just as she heard Tony opening the car door. She had made sure that Gibbs would not hear it. As she knew that Gibbs will get angry. Now-a-days only the mention of Tony's name was enough to make him mad. So she had made sure that no one heard it. Just like the gifts this was a special thing between her and Tony no one was supposed to hear it but her.

* * *

><p>NCIS Gibbs pov<p>

They were back in the bullpen. Ziva and McGee hadn't found anything, except one more reason to fight. Gibbs and Tony's trip wasn't much different. But Gibbs was in better mood. Strangely after the talk in the afternoon, Tony was more like his usual self. He was still saying Gibbs instead of Boss but the air around them was less suffocating now. He even made a small joke while leaving the suspects home. Only Dinozzo can react positively to scolding. The man really was mad.

At least he was in better mood till they had reached NCIS. Apparently the good mood was just when they were alone. Now Tony was back to the Pod person. McGee was trying to get in Dinozzo's good graces confusing Tony more. Gibbs decided to give the team some alone time. They mostly worked better if he was not in the vicinity. Also he hadn't seen Abby today.

McGee

Tim saw Gibbs making his way out. He was really bummed today when Tony avoided working with him. Well anyone could guess why he didn't want to work with Ziva, but Tony never had any problems with him. That had led to him believing that it was about the prank. He had talked about that with Ziva, telling her that may be they should say Sorry. Realising for the first time they never said that. That resulted with one more spat between Ziva and him. She was still clinging that it was just a prank. Well he wasn't sure about that, so he had decided what to do. And Gibbs leaving provided him with the best chance. He made his way to Tony's desk,

"Hey, did you find anything on the suspect?" He marvelled on the fact that he had not stuttered since Tony's last visit.

"No" wow not even a glance. He really is mad. Not that he shouldn't be. Time to buckle up.

"Tony I'm really sorry for the prank. I shouldn't have done so and that was mean of me." Well there he said it.

"You actually think that this all is about just that?"

Ok. That is anger or exasperation? What should I say?

"Well… I.. you are not? But still I'm sorry. Its "

Before he could say anything Tony's phone rang. Apparently it was Gibbs and he was angry and he wanted everyone in Abby's lab stat. With Ziva joining them all conversation died out instantly.

* * *

><p>5 minutes before<p>

Gibbs entered in Abby's lab fully ready for the weird music which Abby normally had going on. But he was greeted by silence, Abby was just near the music system apparently going to start some music.

"Silence is good Abbs."

Abby jumped at that, she was just about to rewind the tape and now Gibbs is here and he will be mad,

"Hi?"

"What did you do?" Of course he can tell.

So she spilled her guts as the sound of Tony closing the car door came. Gibbs was oddly looking sympathetic as Tony started to joke about how they must have had fun hearing them,

"What's that?"

"I don't know I always rewind before this. May be he forgot to switch off the mike so its recording everything after the mission too. Oooh cool; extra footage." Even Gibbs smiled at that. Listening as Tony droned on about how he had ran and how that must have been entertaining.

"It was." Abby said with a broad grin.

Then Gibbs blood turned ice cold as he heard Ziva and Tim saying that they were not listening. Anyone else could have missed the devastation in Tony's voice but he couldn't. The recording stopped there. Everything was making sense now. He dialled for Tony and ordered him to come down immediately with the team. Tony entered just as he was done with Abby, sure of the fact that she really had no idea about this.

"Tell me that you didn't?" Gibbs growled looking at Tony. His anger was sky rocketing.

"I….what?" Tony was really not sure what he was being accused of right now. His confusion didn't lessen as Abby jumped in his arms, sobbing. He tried to get out of her hug and glanced at Tim for help, who was looking like the only sane person right now.

"Well whoever is murdered I had no hand in…" and that's when the tape started playing again.

"He is talking about that. How could they? You could have gotten hurt or injured or" Abby droned on

But Tony didn't hear the rest. He still wasn't sure he wanted Gibbs to know or not. He had wanted to tell Gibbs but that was ages ago, now things were different. And it was not like this would actually make any difference. Gibbs will just let Ziva walk away again. Like every other time. So no, it's better to just forget about it. Then finally he looked at Abby, noticing her tears and hysterics and then it downed on him,

"You didn't know."

"What do you mean by that?" Abby asked finally out of his hand and standing in front of him.

"That means he assumed that you knew." Gibbs growled glaring daggers at Tony. Well Gibbs was always to the point.

"He wouldn't. I didn't know, really Tony. How could you even think that I….'

"Well I didn't think that they would do something like that either and you knew about the second prank correction everyone knew about the second prank which was an extension to the first one. So yes I thought you knew about that. Look this all sorted now. In the past. We have a case so did you look at the evide.."

"This is nowhere near sorted." Gibbs growled in Tony's face. He turned to Ziva and McGee,

"Tell me you didn't. Tell me that it was just a joke that you said and nothing else."

The way McGee's face fell was answer in itself. But as usual Ziva had to make it worse.

"It was just a prank Gibbs. No one got hurt. We were just having some fun and he pulls pranks every day."

"So let me get this straight David, you knowingly risked your partners, you _superiors _life for a prank? You were careless enough to.."

Tony couldn't get why Gibbs was so angry at Ziva, well if it was a month before he would have assumed that Gibbs was angry because he could have gotten hurt or killed but now he knew better. So why…yes that must be it. Gibbs must be angry because Ziva and Tim broke a rule. After all Gibbs was their commanding officer and that will be a black mark at least grey one on Gibbs career too. Also this was about Gibbs own safety also. Years of practise and the fact that it was till his team made him jump in to save Ziva.

"Gibbs that was not a big deal. Don't worry they didn't break any rule. And they will definitely not do something like that when you are in field. They were just bored of my talking. They will never intentionally break NCIS's rules, you know."

Gibbs was on the verge of blowing, when Dinozzo started talking. He didn't pay much attention to Tony's rambling trying to get his anger under control. Abby who was standing near Tony, looking like her world has just tilted on the axis didn't make his work easy. So instead of calming down he got even angrier.

"Shut up Dinozzzo. I'm talking to her." He growled, turning again to Ziva. Trying to not save Tony from his anger. But the moment he started to turn he knew that he had spoken the wrong thing.

Tony quickly stopped talking. Of course, he shouldn't have come between Ziva and Gibbs. They were …. Who was he to talk between them, they shared something whatever that was. He remembered how much Gibbs adored her. Of course he was just angry because she had done such a silly mistake. Destroying her career on likes of Tony, that must be no-no in Gibbs book. His thoughts were turning more and more dark, when he was head slapped rather gently. Not sure what that was for he looked up at Gibbs. He had that look in his eyes, when he knew what you were thinking and was going to beat the crap out of you for thinking that look.

Gibbs had seen Tony's eyes clouding. The way he had braced himself. This must be hard for him and his last job must make this more surreal. He remembered Ducky saying that Dinozzo never believed him about being irreplaceable. Now was not the time to add in that doubt. So he went and head-slapped Tony gently. When Dinozzo looked up, Gibbs gently cupped his cheek, partly making sure that Tony was paying attention, partly convincing himself that Tony was in fact alive. Then he started talking.

"I'm angry Tony, because they left you their alone. You..who has the most horrible luck when it comes to undercover missions. Hell if I could I would just order you not go on any undercover mission, but knowing you if I don't give you one, you will find one yourself. And I don't want you going out there with questionable back-up." HE turned away from Tony at that moment. Breaking the much needed contact. And glared at other members of his team.

"You remember his last missions don't you? You remember his car blowing up? And McGee you sure must remember the one before that, the Jeffry White case? So I wanted him to have backup for his first undercover assignment after that. Even if it was something that he could easily do eyes closed, alone."

Ziva was the one speaking again,

"Gibbs as you said this one was very easy and this is not his first one after The frog. You sure remember the one where he posed as business man with Holly?" (Season 7 episode Guilty Pleasure". If there was something before or after that just assume that there wasn't.)

"you really are…. I remember Ziva but if you remember I was standing there just a wall separating us. And that's why it doesn't count. I was easing him in. not for him for the team. I thought that seeing a car explode with your team member affects everyone." Gibbs paced himself. He had never talked about that. Maintaining that it didn't affect him. But now was not the time. He turned to McGee now.

"Apparently it doesn't. If I remember you were asking for a miracle that day weren't you? So in denial that Abby was getting worried. I thought someone like that may have his back as good as I had. That's why I chose you two after me."

McGee paled instantly remembering the burned flesh and his denial. He understood what Gibbs was saying. That Gibbs had trusted them second in line to care for Tony's life. That Gibbs had though that they would be good backup. He seriously hadn't thought that Tony could get hurt in there. But now it was crystal clear.

"Boss….I didn't. I Don't.. I thought he will be fine. Really Tony I never thought that you could get hurt. That never occurred to me."

Tony stared at Tim, still digesting the fact that his car crash had been such a big event. The way people behaved he actually had thought that no one had noticed that he died. But to hear that Tim had actually asked for a miracle? But before he could say anything Gibbs had started talking again.

"I don't care McGee. You two are off my team right now."

* * *

><p>Before anyone starts thinking anything no they are not off the team. And I stopped hear because I was stuck here for a week and then just thought to post it.<p>

Also as you can see I'm redeeming McGee I like him too much to do anything to him.

Also please review. and sorry for the late update. I'll try to be faster.


End file.
